Llanview Lives
by CeCeB
Summary: "Llanview Lives" picks up 16 years from a few weeks before OLTL ended, centering around the next generation of Llanview. There were just a few changes from OLTL but keep in mind it was written before some things happened like Tea's baby dying for instance, he's alive in this story. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Llanview Lives

**Llanview Lives**

You only get _one life to live. _It's pretty easy to forget that in Llanview with people constantly coming back from the dead and all but in life you learn and acquire wisdom. You try to pass all of the good things down to your children. You can only do your best but there comes a time where you must let your children soar. Well…the children of Llanview are all grown up.

It was just before lunch at Llanview High and the art class was in session. This particular class included all the grades, not just one specific one. Everyone was in the middle of expressing themselves through their art. Most students felt that it was the most enjoyable class of the day.

Ryder Ford who was now sixteen had grown up to be a very handsome young man, he had his mother's hair and his father's eyes and happened to be very popular. He noticed a beautiful, curvaceous, red headed girl that he had never seen at school before. He could only see her from behind but was curious to know who she was. He leaned over to his cousin, Miracle Buchanan, Matthew and Destiny's daughter who is now fifteen.

"Miry, who's that girl?" Ryder asked.

"I would think you'd know. That's Millicent McBain, Liam's cousin."

"Oh! Michael and Marcie's daughter, that's Liam's family. I really haven't had a chance to get to know them but I did hear that they had moved back to Llanview."

After class Ryder approached Millicent.

"Hello there." Ryder said.

"Hello. Aren't you Liam's cousin?" Millicent asked.

"Unfortunately but me and you are of no relation."

Ryder and Liam aren't exactly the best of friends.

"Oh." Millicent said, nonchalantly and started walking away. Ryder followed.

"Wait. It's lunch. I thought we could possibly have lunch together. You're new here and I'm popular. I can help you make friends."

"I think I can survive. I've already made friends."

"Who's that?"

"Miracle, Leon and there's always Liam."

Leon is Leon Lord, son of Tea` and Victor Lord Jr.

"They're cool but they're not popular like me."

"Again, I think I'll survive. Goodbye Ryder." She said as she walked away.

The art teacher walked over and gave Ryder a tap on the shoulder. He was startled and turned around quickly.

"Jaime! You scared me!"

"Sorry, gosh. You're a trip and Ms. Vega in school, remember?"

"Oh please, we're not in class."

"So you have a little thing for Millicent McBain, huh?"

"Yeah, she's hot."

"I think you should back off, she's a sweet girl."

"A sweet girl for a sweet guy."

"You have your moments. Just find another target because you aim right at the heart just so you can break it."

"I'm insulted. You would think my own sister would have faith in me."

"I do but I know you, leave Millicent alone." Jaime said then walked away.

About thirteen years ago, Jessica and Antonio got back together and got married after Antonio and Jaime came back to town. Now, along with Jaime, Bree and Ryder they have another daughter named Faith Vega who's now eleven years old.

-v-

That night Hope Manning, now nineteen years old went to Ultra Violet with a group of her friends. They were all very attractive, dressed to impressed and were looking for a good time. Hope noticed a hot guy with thick black hair and a toned body sitting in a booth so she went over to flirt with him.

"Hi! I don't think we've met before." Hope said.

"I don't believe we have." The guy said.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead."

"So how old are you?" Hope asked.

"Nineteen."

"Ugh. You can't even buy me a drink…Oh well. You are hot."

"And you are arrogant."

"Excuse me? Arrogant?" Hope said, defensively.

"Yes, so you can go on back over there to your friends."

"Do you know who I am?" Hope asked standing up.

"No but I'm pretty sure you're about to tell me."

"You're damn right. I am Hope Manning Thornhart, daughter of Starr Ford, niece of Victoria and Dorien Lord, Granddaughter of Todd Manning and don't you forget it."

"Oh, I know Vicki…I love Vicki, honestly, but are you sure you want to go around blurting that you're related to all these psychos and murders, I'm just saying."

"Excuse you!"

"I don't care who you're related to. It won't make me like you. Goodbye." He said, then got up and walked away after he noticed his date walk in.

Hope walked back over to her friends angrily.

"How'd it go?" One of her friends asked.

"Ugh! Who is that guy?" Hope wondered.

"That's Gabe McBain, John McBain's nephew." A stranger beside her said answering her question.

Hope glared at Gabe.

"No one disses me and gets away with it."

-v-

Bree Brennan was now twenty-two and as beautiful, intelligent and sweet as her mother Jessica. She had become a supermodel and although her family owned a newspaper and a tabloid she wanted to go in different direction and start a fashion magazine which was almost ready to be launched.

The Llanview police department was working on a serious case and it was late so she stopped by to take her step-father Antonio some dinner. On her way in she ran into her cousin Sam Manning who's now a well respected police officer because of how honorable of a police officer he's been in his first year on the force. He's almost like the new generation John McBain which is kind of needed since John is now the Police Commissioner.

"Hey Sam. My dad is here, right?"

"Yeah, he's in his office."

"Thanks."

Bree goes to Antonio's office, who's the Lieutenant to surprise him.

"Hey dad!"

"Hi sweetie! What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be hungry so I decided to bring you something to eat."

"You're right. I'm starving. I appreciate this. I have a second. How was your day?"

"It was fine. I had a photo shoot and spent some time with mom and Faith."

"Cool. Tell your mother I will be home to her soon and give your sister a kiss on the cheek for me, please?"

"Will do. Here's your dinner and I'll see you later." She said as she handed over the dinner and gave him a hug, then left.

-v-

Leon is at home hanging out with Miracle. Leon and Miracle were born just a few months apart so they have become best friends. They grew up together. Destiny and Dani were best friends and Tea` and Shaun actually became so close that they eventually got married but that was after Destiny found out that her mother Charlene was alive and Shaun was actually her dad, not Greg. Greg was accidentally killed by Charlene after Destiny married Darren ten years ago. Destiny and Darren now have a five year old son named Darren Jr. a.k.a DJ.

Leon looks a lot like his big sister, Dani but at fifteen has already passed her in height.

Miracle has long black curly hair, is her great-grandmother Phylicia's complexion, pretty curvy for a fifteen year old and looks like a cross between both her mother and her father.

"Miry, your birthday is coming up. Do you have anything planned?" Leon asked.

"We were planning a sweet sixteen but I don't know."

"What?"

"Who's going to come? Our circle is pretty tight."

"It isn't that tight. We know enough people from school and a round town and your family is huge."

"That's the other problem."

"Why?"

"Anytime we have anything with my entire family, it is extremely awkward. Everyone walks on eggshells with my grandmother, Charlene because she killed my Uncle Greg even though it was an accident. What's even more awkward than that is that my dad is still in love with my mom and my step-dad can't really stand my dad although he acts civil and who knows what Buchanan drama may come up. I just don't know if I want to deal with all that for my sweet sixteen."

"I don't think it'll be as bad as you think."

"IF I have this party, I hope you're right. IF I have this party, do you have a date in mind?"

"Actually, I do."

"Really? Who's that? Tell me, tell me tell me!"

"Ok. Millicent."

"Ooh," Miracle said, raised her eyebrows and looked away.

"What? You don't like her?"

"No, that's not it at all. It's just that Ryder has his eye on her."

"So?"

"So you know how Ryder gets when it comes to what he wants."

"So? She's not property."

"I know that but I'm not sure if Ryder does."

"All the more reason for me to make my move on Millicent, if he doesn't know by now he will."


	2. Just Getting Started

Chapter 2

At Llanfair, Liam was in the study. He heard someone come down the stairs; Liam looked over and saw Ryder heading out the front door. Liam walked over to his cousin.

"Hey!" Liam exclaimed, angrily.

"What do you want?" Ryder asked, annoyed.

"I heard you were putting the moves on Millicent."

"So?"

"Stay away from her."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I don't think you want to find out. Try me."

-v-

Miracle was at home engaged in a conversation with her mother, Destiny.

"Are you sure we should have this birthday party?" Miracle asked.

"Of course I'm sure. It'll be fun." Destiny replied. "You can get a dress! Let's go all out. You only have one sweet sixteen. Why are you having doubts?"

"It just seems like it'll be so uncomfortable for everyone and dad…"

"Look, whatever anyone's problem is with anyone else, they can put that aside for one night for you. Your dad… well just be happy he's there for you. You know he won't intentionally try to ruin your party."

"Like he didn't intentionally ruin your wedding?"

"That was ten years ago and different circumstances. I've let it go, didn't give it a second thought. You should too."

"I'm not worried about that but everyone knows he still loves you."

"It doesn't matter. You come first and he would put you before anyone. We have a few weeks to plan. You in or out?"

"I'm in."

-v-

Meanwhile, Leon was at the Buena's Dias with Millicent having one of Noelle's famous pies.

"This is by far, the best pie I have ever had!" Millicent said.

"I told you! So Miry might have a birthday party in a few weeks-"

"Might?" Millicent asked.

"Yeah, she's still undecided but I'm pretty sure she'll have it."

"Why wouldn't she want a birthday party?"

"It's a family thing but hey, can't live with them, can't live without them. I know I'd do anything if I could just spend one of my birthdays with my dad. Anyway, I was wondering-"

Ryder walked in and noticed Millicent and Leon at the table so he walked over.

"Hey!" Ryder said.

Millicent rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Hey." She said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, it's like that? Fine." Ryder said as he walked away.

"What does 'fine' mean?" Millicent asked.

"Knowing Ryder, it means anything but fine."

"He's not dangerous or anything, is he?" She asked.

Leon laughed.

"Please, Ryder and all his muscle acts all big and bad but he won't physically hurt a fly. He's a pretty boy."

"Oh because the way Liam talks about him you would think he was the worst guy in the world."

"Is that why you don't like him?"

"No. I can make up my own mind. I don't like him because he thinks he's the best thing walking the earth."

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to go to Miry's party with me if she has it?"

-v-

Bree was in make up on the set of her photo shoot.

"You are just gorgeous." Her make up artist said.

"Thanks."

The stylist walked in with outfits for the shoot. Bree looked at them unhappily.

"What are those?"

"It's what you're wearing." The stylist said.

"No, it's not." Bree said in a sweet, passive voice.

"Yeah, it is."

"If I wear any of that I will practically be naked and everyone knows I will not take pictures dressed like that."

"This is business kid, either take it or don't and don't get paid."

"Ok."

When Bree's make up was done she went to put on an outfit which was barely anything. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned as she thought about what everyone would think of her if they saw her in photos dressed as she was. She just couldn't do it. She went back and changed her clothes and then took the little pieces of fabric back to the stylist.

"Why aren't you dressed?" The photographer said as Bree walked out.

"I am dressed. I'm not doing it."

"You can't just pull out of the shoot."

"You already know that I won't take pictures dressed like that and if you can't respect that I guess I have to walk away. "

"You'll never make it in this business!" The photographer said as Bree walked away.

-v-

Starr and James were having a family dinner with their children Hope, Harvey and Uttara. All of them were sitting around the table laughing and bonding except Hope who was silent and looked as if she didn't want to be there.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Starr asked.

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me? We're all sitting here acting as if we're one big happy family."

"We are happy." Uttara, who is Starr and James eight year old daughter said.

"You're young, what do you know?" Hope said.

"She knows we're all happy. Apparently, the only one who isn't happy is you. Why is that?" Starr asked.

"Why? You're never here. You're always touring or flying around the world promoting something. Your music career is more important than your family. You leave us here with…ugh…James while my father is dead."

Starr sighs. She sees the pain in her daughter's eyes.

"I know this is a painful time for you. It's almost the anniversary of your dad's death. It hurts me too but it doesn't mean you can disrespect James. Another thing, my career isn't more important than you all. All of you come before anything. Traveling is just apart of what I have to do for my career and I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I'm an adult. I don't have to be here." She got up and left the table.

The next thing they heard was the front door slamming.

Hope went to the Buena's Dias. She couldn't think of anywhere else to go. When she got there she saw Gabe sitting at a table with a laptop. She approached him.

"If it isn't Hope Manning Thornhart, daughter of-" Gabe started.

"Don't mock me." Hope said.

"What do you want now? We've already established that I can't buy you drinks."

"I just want you to know that you're going to regret all of this."

"All of what?"

"The way you've been acting toward me."

"Perhaps, if you fixed your attitude I wouldn't act that way."

"Oh! This is wonderful! I'm so glad you two have met!" Marcie said as she walked over to them.

Sam walked into the Buena's Dias and spotted his brother, Leon with Millicent.

"Hi Leon, Milli. Mind if I join you?"

Leon scooted over so that Sam could have a seat.

"What are you two up to?" Sam asked.

"Miry, just called and told me that she's definitely going to have a sweet sixteen party and Milli, agreed to be my date."

"Oh! You have good taste little brother."

Millicent blushed at the statement.

Ryder who was sitting at the counter looked over and noticed what was going on between Leon and Millicent and just nodded his head.


	3. Sweet and Sour

Sweet and Sour

It's another day at Llanview High and the art class had just ended. Before everyone left the class Miracle passed out the invitations for her sweet 16 party then walked over to Jaime.

"Hey Jaime, will you come to my party? Everyone's going to be there, not just a bunch of teenagers." Miracle said.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to." Jaime said as Miracle handed her the invitation.

"Thanks. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Millicent approached Miracle.

"Miry, everyone is talking about your party."

"Hope I don't disappoint."

"It should be fun."

"I do have a little surprise for everyone."

"What's that?"

"Starr is going to perform at my party and for people who don't know her personally, that's a big deal but don't tell."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good, I'm glad I have a girlfriend I can trust. I can trust you, right?"

"Yes. Trust me, you can trust me." They share a laugh.

Ryder came over to them and spoke to Millicent but really didn't pay her much mind and focused his attention on Miracle.

"Hey little cousin, I'm excited for your party. If you need anything, let me know." He said then walked away.

"It looks like Ryder finally decided to leave you alone." Miracle said.

"He's basically been ignoring me but I don't trust him."

"Why?"

"One minute he's all over me then all of a sudden he almost acts like I don't exist?"

"Don't worry about Ryder. He's harmless to be honest with you. Come on, let's get to lunch."

-v-

Gabe was at the country club hanging out with a beautiful young woman that he'd known for a few weeks. They were really hitting it off but she had to go. Hope set next to him once the girl left.

"That's what you like, huh?" Hope asked.

"You mean a girl that doesn't have a bad attitude and isn't full of herself? Yeah that's what I like."

"Good for you."

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't take it well when you found out your parents were going to give you to my parents when you were born."

"You think? My parents didn't want me. I think, "didn't take it well," is an understatement.

"Don't you think you're taking it too hard? They were teenagers, just 15 or 16."

"You don't even know the whole story."

"What's the whole story?"

"Why do you want to know? You don't care."

"Yeah, you're right. Why did I even bother with that attitude?"

"I don't know."

The two of them just sat there silently and Hope begun to think about the recent conversation she had with her mother.

_Hope had met Marcie at the Buena's Dias and Marcie accidentally revealed the fact that she was going to adopt Hope when she was born._

_Hope went to Starr with a hot-head._

"_You and dad were going to give me to Marcie McBain when I was born?"_

"_Wow. Where did this come from?"_

"_I just met Marcie and it slipped. She thought I knew."_

"_Well it's true but it wasn't that we didn't want you. I was 15 when I got pregnant. I was scared and I wasn't ready. Your dad on the other hand didn't have either of his parents at the time and was ready to take on parenthood. I loved you. I just wasn't ready. Anyway, long story short, some things happened and we all decided that I had matured and I was finally ready to be a mother."_

"_So what were the things that happened?"_

"_Not important, what is important is that your father and I loved you and we knew we could make it as parents."_

"_You're not going to tell me? Maybe it's about time I start googling."_

"_Ok! We thought you were dead! You're going to find out anyway if you start researching. One of Jessica's alters kidnapped you and switched you with her baby that died. When she was herself again and got her memory back she gave you back but that was after months of not having you. By then, I was different and knew I was ready to be your mother."_

_Hope stood there in silence._

"_I'm sure anybody would want a baby after thinking they were dead."_

"_Hope!"_

"_And Jessica…" Hope said shaking her head._

"_She didn't know what she was doing but that's not important anymore. I love you! Your dad loved you. I know he still does even though he isn't here. You have so much love around you. Don't hold on to something that happened so long ago."_

"_I know my dad loved me but I wonder about you sometimes."_

"_How can you say that? You know I love you!"_

"_Whatever!" Hope said storming out._

-v-

Millicent and Leon walked through Angel Square on a cold winter day arm and arm engaging in conversation.

A little girl ran out and fell. Ryder was near by and helped her up.

"Vida? You need to be more careful." Ryder said once he looked at the girl's face.

Leon turned around once he heard the girl's name and went to check on her. Vida is Leon's seven year old niece, Dani's daughter. Dani's been married about nine years now.

"Vida, are you ok? Who are you here with?" Leon asked.

Dani's husband, Jason Hall walked over with Darren, Jr.

"Didn't I tell you about running away?" Jason said to his daughter. "Thanks for helping her Ryder."

"No problem." Ryder responded. "Be careful V and listen to your dad." Ryder said as he gave Vida a hug. "See you all around." Ryder walked away and Millicent watched with a smile on her face as she had never heard or seen Ryder be such a sweetheart.

"Let's go Vida; we need to get D.J. back to his mommy." Jason said.

-v-

Jaime was at Llanview hospital volunteering in the nursery. She goes there every week to give love to the sick babies who don't have families. She was on her way out to head home but stopped to stare in the window of the nursery just one last time.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Jaime heard a deep, sexy voice say. She turned around.

"Hello, I'm Jaime." She said looking into the eyes of the fine brown skinned man standing in front of her. He was six foot tall, with a nice body and a go-t.

"You're kidding. I'm Jaime too."

"No, really."

"I'm serious. My name is Jaime, Dr. Jaime Hall but you can call me Jay."

"Ok, Jay. Any relation to Jason?"

"Yeah. He's my cousin. How do you know him?"

"Let's see, he's my step-mother's cousin's husband."

"That close, huh?" He said with a laugh. "Do you volunteer here?"

"Yeah! Every week."

"Oh, I was just saying that it's sad how some of these babies have to live but the love they get from the volunteers really help them."

"I hope so."

"Well, I have to get back to my shift."

"I have to get going to."

"Would it be inappropriate if I asked for your number?"

"Not at all. I'd love to talk to you again."

-v-

A few weeks went by and Miracle's highly anticipated party was on. The music was jumping and everyone who had already arrived was enjoying themselves. Miracle hadn't even made her appearance yet.

Hope was already there and watched Gabe's every move with this new girl that he's dating who he just likes so much. Ryder and Liam both entered with girls on their arms. Bree and Sam came with their families. Jaime entered with her new doctor friend and Leon and Millicent entered the party matching, looking like such an adorable couple.

Once the party got going good the birthday girl was almost ready to make her entrance.

Roxy put the finishing touches on Miracle's hair and Destiny helped get her into her dress.

"Aww, you're growing up. I'm so proud of you, Miry. I love you so much." Destiny said as she gave her daughter a hug.

Destiny went out and announced Miracle's entrance in the party. She walked out and all eyes were on her. After Miracle had her moment she announced Starr to the stage and the crowd went wild. Miracle walked over to Leon and Millicent. Leon was speechless as Miracle walked over to him.

"You look beautiful." Leon finally uttered.

"Thanks."

"Happy birthday. I'll be right back." Millicent said then walked away.

"Wow." Leon said.

"That good, huh?"

Starr changed to a slow song.

"What do you say? Dance for the birthday girl?" Miracle asked.

They slow danced until Millicent came back. Miracle noticed Millicent and pulled way.

"Enjoy the party." Miracle said then watched as Leon and Millicent began to slow dance. She looked for a few seconds then went around mingling.

It was almost time to cut the cake but there was one more surprise. She didn't even know about this one.

"Put your hands together for…Snoop Dogg!" Bo announced on stage.

"OMG!" Miracle said then looked at her mother.

"Your grandpa has connections and you know he had to come through for his granddaughter."

After Snoop Dogg performed she got to meet him and then it was time for the cake. "Happy Birthday" was sung and as she went to blow out the candles she heard commotion. It just couldn't go a whole night without drama. Who is it tonight?

Shaun went to see what was going on. Miracle, Destiny and Darren followed. What they found were Miracle's sisters from Matthew's side having a huge argument and a rumble between them was coming.

Matthew now has three other children, two daughters and a son, three different mothers. They don't usually get along and Miracle tries her best to get along with them. The girls Drew and Nicole are thirteen and the boy Asa, is ten.

"Are you kidding me? You two were about to fight at my party? Get over your problems! Gosh! We're family! Dad, aren't you going to do something about this?" She said looking over to Matthew but Matthew passed out at that moment.

"What is going on?" Miracle exclaimed.

Nora checked on Matthew and realized he was so drunk he passed out. Shaun picked up Matthew and carried him out, Bo and Nora followed.

"Isn't this great?" Miracle said completely annoyed. She walked back over to her beautiful purple and blue cake and blew out the candles. Then she picked up the mic.

"Happy birthday to me." She said sarcastically.

"Are you ok?" Darren asked.

"My sisters were about to seriously fight and my drunk father passed out just before I blew out my candles. Can't there ever be one perfect night?" She said as Darren gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." Destiny said.

"It's not your fault. You tried."

"Poor Miry." Jaime said.

"Do these things happen often?" Jay asked.

"When there are Buchanan's involved it does. Look on the bright side, no guns." Jaime replied.

Millicent walked over to Ryder.

"You look nice! You clean up well!" Millicent said.

"You're talking to me and you tell me I look good? It must be my luck night."

"Oh come on."

"No, it's cool." He said then whispered in her ear. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Liam noticed then walked over.

"Milli, I have to tell you something over there." Liam said as he took Millicent away and gave Ryder a warning look.

Leon walked over to Ryder.

"Back off!" Leon said.

"I didn't do anything. I didn't have to do anything."

Leon walked away.

"I knew my plan would work." Ryder said to himself then laughed. "People never fail to underestimate me."

-v-

Outside of the party, Hope spoke to Gabe's date.

"It looks like my plan is working." Hope said.

"He is all over me like a dog on a bone." The girl replied.

"Good. When you break his heart, crush it and splatter it to pieces. Make it hurt so bad it feels like a heart attack. Like I said, no one disses Hope Manning."


	4. One Plus One

**1+1**

A couple of days had passed since the Miracle's party and it was all that anyone who attended could talk about.

Miracle walked the Llanview High hallway with Millicent and people kept approaching, usually no one pays her much mind.

"Miracle, your party was great, the whole thing! You know, except that part where your sisters were about to fight and your dad passed out but that was just so every one knew it wasn't too good to be true." A girl said, and then walked away.

"I wish I could say the party was so great that no one remembered that part. Its fine, I suspected something would happen. At least it was a great party."

Ryder was passing by them.

"Hey Ryder!" Millicent exclaimed.

Ryder stopped and looked back.

"Hey Millicent. Hey Miracle." He said then kept walking.

"Since when do you go out of your way to speak to Ryder?" Miracle asked.

"That wasn't out of my way. I saw him. I spoke."

"Just a few days ago you couldn't stand him."

"I know but maybe I misjudged him. Maybe first impressions just aren't his strong point."

"Mm hm." Miracle said suspiciously. "Well I could have told you that. I think I did tell you that… You know how protective Liam is of you? That's how protective Ryder is of me… and Leon… and my grandfathers… and my father… oh and Darren… Ok a lot of people are really protective of me… but especially Leon, and I am VERY protective of Leon as well… Wait, what was my point again?"

"Ryder isn't so bad."

"Oh yeah! Ryder isn't the worst guy in the world; he may be the worst boyfriend in the world though from my observation."

After school Ryder picked up his sister Faith and went to the Buena's Dias. They saw Jaime there with Jay and went over to speak.

"Hi!" Ryder said to Jaime and Jay.

"Ooh, who's your new 'friend?'" Faith asked.

"Jay this is my sister and brother, Ryder and Faith."

"Nice to meet you two." Jay said. "You two want to join us?"

"We'd love to!" Faith said as she and Ryder sat down.

"What do you do?" Ryder asked.

"I'm a doctor."

"Ooh. Good look Jaime." Ryder said then noticed Millicent and Leon come in together.

"Are you still after that girl?" Jaime asked.

"No. She wants me." Ryder said and Jaime looked at him unconvinced. "She does! I backed off."

"Sure. What did you do?" Jaime asked.

"Ok. It's true, I had a plan and my plan was to act uninterested and it worked, plus a couple bonuses that I didn't even plan, nor was I trying to impress her."

"Like?"

"One time, I helped Vida. Milli was totally impressed and I didn't even know she was around until the moment after."

"Her heart is not a game, Ryder." Jaime said in a stern voice and Faith echoed after her.

"I know that. Who's playing? I'm not."

"Ryder!"

"I'm being honest."

"You have to treat women tenderly." Jay said to Ryder.

"I know that. Can't a player change teams?"

"Yeah they can." Jay said.

"I suppose but have you?" Jaime said.

"I'm trying to throw away my jersey." Ryder said and Jaime looked at him unsure if she should believe him or not.

Not far away from them was Millicent and Leon. They kissed and even though a part of her really liked Leon, another part of her was beginning to have a very magnetic attraction to Ryder that she couldn't understand so she couldn't help but look over at Ryder after the kiss. Liam who had just entered the diner caught a glimpse of what Miracle had noticed earlier and what Millicent was beginning to realize now. Liam walked over to the table where Millicent and Leon were.

"Hey! Leon, you mind if I borrow Milli for a second?" Liam asked politely and Millicent walked outside with him.

"What's up?" Millicent asked.

"I see it."

"You see what?"

"That look… Don't ask me what look. The look you gave Ryder. I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"You're not my boss and what are you worried about? I'm dating Leon."

"So? Just stay away from Ryder. He's a heartbreaker and he will break yours."

"I'm with Leon!"

"You've dated him for a little while, big deal. They're both my cousins and you need to take my advice and stay with the one that's good for you. Ryder is just working his magic on you like he does with all the rest of them."

"He's not a magician and I can make my own decisions. I love you but you need to let me do me. Now I'm going to get back to my date, _Leon_." Millicent said then walked back into the diner.

-v-

Miracle was at home listening and dancing to some of Darren's artists' music. Darren's a very successful music producer and has recently been producing Starr as well.

Destiny entered the room.

"Sounds great, huh?" Destiny asked making her presence known.

"Yeah!" Miracle replied turning down the volume on the stereo. "Lucky me, I get to hear the new music before it hits the air waves. Darren is the best, seriously."

"Yeah, he is." Destiny agreed. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, what is it? It sounds serious." She said as they both sat down.

"…I saw your dad today."

"Yeah?" Miracle asked wanting her mother to get to the point.

"You know he passed out at your party because he was drunk…Well he has a problem… He's an alcoholic. He needs help but he doesn't think so, so he's not doing anything about it. You know how stubborn he is."

"Someone has to do something."

"No one can make him go to rehab. He has to want it." Destiny said as she began to have a flashback to earlier that day.

_Destiny knocked on the door to Matthew's loft and didn't get an answer._

"_Matthew! I know you're in there! I'm not leaving here until I talk to you."_

_A woman opened the door, stepping in her shoe and putting her coat on. She looked Destiny up and down and kept it moving. Destiny rolled her eyes._

"_What else is new?" Destiny said, walking in._

"_What is it, Destiny?" Matthew asked._

_Destiny looked around and noticed empty liquor bottles around and Matthew looked as if he had a hangover at 5:30 pm._

"_You were so drunk that you passed out at our daughter's birthday party but from where I'm standing it looks like you're getting drunk all the time."_

"_I'm sorry about what happened at Miracle's party."_

"_Really? Did you tell her that? No. I know you didn't."_

"_I will."_

"_The party was days ago. Look, you need to grow up. You don't have time for this nonsense. You have four kids and a business! Drinking and sleeping with different women night after night is not going to help you."_

"_Are you jealous?" Matthew asked with a smirk on his face._

"_No, what I am is disappointed. You need help, Matthew!"_

"_I'm fine!"_

"_You are an alcoholic! Get that into your thick hung-over brain of yours. You are no good to anyone like this. Is this the example you want to set for your children? They need you, all of you, sober you. You need be showing Asa how to be a man and getting those fast ass daughters of yours in check but look where you are, in bed, hung-over after a rendezvous with a woman you don't even know."_

"_You know what, MOM; I don't need you lecturing me."_

"_Mom… lecture. That sounds like a good idea, maybe I should call her."_

"_No!"_

"_You're fine but your mommy can't know about all of this?"_

"_I am fine. I'm not going to any rehab because I don't need it."_

"_Ok but I'm still calling someone." Destiny said as she left the loft._

"Come on, you can persuade him to do anything." Miracle said.

"Contrary to what you believe, I really can't but I spoke to Rachel, maybe she can help him."

-v-

Gabe walked into Ultra Violet with the girl on his arm that he had been seeing pretty often, her name is Valerie. He noticed a man at the bar buying a drink for Hope and he shook his head.

There was a moment where Valerie walked away from him and Hope was free from any man so he walked over to her.

"You." Hope said as if she was annoyed.

"You ever get tired of using men to get drinks?"

"No, not really."

"You know if you keep this up, karma is going to be a bitch."

"I don't believe in such things."

"Hm, maybe you should." Gabe said and then walked away.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the club were Jaime and Jay. They were really hitting it off and spending a lot of time together. They had so much in common and Jaime loved how caring Jay was.

They got up for a dance and Jaime came to find out that Jay had a couple of moves on the dance floor as well. She was very impressed. They went to the bar and got drinks and then Jaime noticed Bree walk in.

"Oh. That's my sister."

"Really? Isn't she a super model?"

"Yep! Her name's Bree Brennan." Jaime said, proudly.

A few minutes later Jaime saw Bree do some very questionable moves on the dance floor with a man she knew Bree didn't know and then make out with him. Jaime's mouth dropped.

"That's your sister?" Jay asked in a tone of disbelief.

"I thought so but this is so unlike her, really. She's usually pretty Dudley Do Right, almost like a saint even."

"Are you sure? No offense but that's no saint."

"Yes!"

"Sorry to break it to you but it seems to me, your sweet little sister has another side you haven't met yet."

"Another side" Jaime said before a thought occurred to her. "Oh no! Another side!"

-v-

Leon was at home in the living room watching a horror movie when he heard a knock at the door. He screamed.

"Oh." He said realizing that it was just the door. He put the movie on pause and answered the door. Miracle was standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Miry, what's wrong?" Leon said inviting her in.

"My dad… he's been drinking his life away. He's an alcoholic. My mom just told me. She said it was bad but not as bad as it actually is. She tried to protect me the best she could while still filling me in but I went to see him. She doesn't know that. I'm so worried about him and I wasn't until I actually saw him." She said crying and leaning on his shoulder. He held her tightly.

"Don't worry. It'll work out."

She looked up at him.

"You sound so sure."

"The thought of hurting you would make anyone do better."

They looked into each other's eyes and they both leaned in for a kiss but they heard front door opened before their lips met.

-v-

Antonio, Jaime, Ryder and Faith were gathered together at home. Jessica walked in with a magazine that Bree had a fashion spread in. They got close together and flipped Bree's first page. Their mouths dropped.

"That's my sister!" Ryder said covering his eyes.

"That's not Bree!" Antonio said as he closed the magazine immediately.


	5. Face It

**Face It**

Everyone has to face something sometimes. At some point everyone is confronted with a truth, rather it be your worst nightmare, something you need to pay for as a result of your own actions, something someone doesn't like about you or maybe something you don't even want to believe about yourself. It doesn't matter because everyone has to face it at some point.

At Llanfair the Vega's were gather together but everyone left the room except Jamie and Jessica.

"I can't believe that was Bree in those photos, my baby." Jessica said.

"Right… about that. That's not like Bree." Jaime said.

"I don't know what to think. She is an adult. It's just out of the ordinary."

"Exactly, out of the ordinary, not like Bree…Sound familiar?"

Jessica looked at Jaime wondering where she was going with her statements.

"I saw Bree at Ultra Violet a few days ago. She was dressed differently than usual-" Jaime started before Jessica cut her off.

"Differently how?" Jessica questioned.

"Uh…quite ho-ish, I must say. That's the only way to describe it and Bree _never _dresses that way. At first I didn't pay it much mind until…I saw her dancing with this man I knew she didn't know and it was very provocative…then she started making out with him. It just wasn't Bree at all."

"Yeah that's not at all like Bree…Jaime, what are you saying?"

"I think you know. It seems like she may have DID too. Think about it, when is the last time she's spent anytime with the family, been really sweet and loving, and been everything we know Bree to be? She's been acting strange for a little while now. It's just that now it's becoming apparent to us."

"Bree doesn't have DID, why would she? Nothing traumatic has happened to her."

"Are you sure about that? It could be something no one knows about, no one knew what happened to you or grandma, or maybe it's something more subtle with Bree, or maybe-"

"Or maybe it's just genetic." Jessica said cutting Jaime off. She knew that Jaime could be right. She thought the same thing but didn't want to believe it. It was hard to hear, even harder to deal with but she's not as fragile as she once was. She's fully intergraded with all of her personalities…that we know of.

-v-

A few days passed; the teens were back in school. Art class was about to begin. Marcie McBain entered the room.

"Ok…what is my mom doing here?" Millicent said in true teenage fashion.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" Miracle asked Millicent.

"No, I never do." Millicent replied.

"Hello everyone, I am Mrs. McBain. I will be substituting this class today."

"Where's Jaime?" Miracle asked leaning over to Ryder.

"I don't know." Ryder said, looking just as confused as everyone else.

The class went on. Millicent would often zone out and gaze at Ryder, not even realizing it herself but someone noticed, a couple noticed actually.

Miracle was in the middle of a self portrait and just so happened to look over to Millicent. She saw her making goo-goo eyes a Ryder and for once Ryder actually didn't notice, he was focusing hard on his painting and Millicent was focusing hard on him. Marcie turned around and couldn't believe how her daughter was looking at this handsome Ford the way she was. She wondered if she was going to snap back to reality soon, or was she going to have to do it for her.

"Millicent." Miracle called in a serious tone which was exactly what Millicent needed to be jolted back into reality.

Marcie was just glad she didn't have to be the one to do it.

After class, Miracle wanted to confront Millicent about her having feelings for Ryder but then flashed back to the kiss she almost had with Leon. She figured Leon didn't really look at her that way and figured Leon didn't think she looked at him that way and that it was just an emotional thing. Even though she knew it wouldn't be the case, she didn't want anyone to think she was just trying to get Millicent out of the way so she could have Leon for herself, though no one knew she liked Leon as more than just a best friend. She knew Millicent was into Ryder and she was protective of Leon but felt like she needed to mind her own business so she let it go.

-v-

That night Hope met a guy at Ultra Violet who she thought was terribly hot. They spent a lot of time together that not, he bought her a few drinks and she got pretty tipsy. Hope figured it was a good night for a one night stand so they got a room at the hotel. The guy stepped out of the room. They were hoping for a wild night so she anxiously waited for him to come back in handcuffs. About ten minutes passed before the door opened again. She was surprised at who entered the room. A camera flashed.

"Gabe? What are you doing here?" Hope said, angrily.

"I told you, karma is a bitch." Gabe replied in a monotone.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The next time you want to talk about a scheme you cooked up you might want to make sure the person you're scheming on is nowhere around."

"You're crazy."

"No, you are. I heard everything you and Valerie talked about outside of Miracle's party. If I'm not mistaken, you wanted her to break my heart so bad it felt like a heart attack, correct? Sorry, it's not going to happen…You know you're dumber than I thought."

"Excuse you."

"You actually came up to this hotel room with a man you met a few hours ago and let him put you in handcuffs with intent to sleep with him. That's stupid and low."

"I'm just having fun."

"You're just trying to get yourself killed…or raped. Either way, you made the stupidest decision I ever witnessed. Now, too bad for you, I have proof of it." He said showing the camera. "

"If you ever show that picture…"

"What are you going to do, Hope Manning Thornhart?" The room went silent as Hope tried to think of something to say. "That's what I thought. Do we have an understanding? Good." Gabe got Hope out of the handcuffs.

"How do you know that guy?" Hope asked.

"He's an old buddy of mine."

"Jerk." Hope said as she squinted her eyes at him.

"This jerk had to teach you, Miss Manning, a lesson and you know what, this jerk is about to give you a ride home."

"I don't need you."

"Just shut up and ride."

-v-

Over the next few days, Miracle and Leon went on with their lives as if they were never going to kiss. They acted like they always act together, like best friends. Meanwhile Leon and Millicent were still dating. One day, Millicent asked Leon to meet up with her in Angel's Square.

"Hey." Leon said before he kissed her.

"Hey." Millicent said, shyly.

"Is something wrong?"

"…Yeah. I can't lie to myself, or you or anyone else anymore."

"Lie to me about what?"

"Leon, I don't want to hurt you but… I have feelings for Ryder."

Leon laughs.

"Of course you do." He shook his head. "Why? Why would you want to be with a jerk like him?"

"I don't really think he's a jerk, at least I don't now."

"You're so naïve."

"I'm not! I don't know why I like him I just do. I like you too but it's just not the same. I haven't really gotten to spend much one on one time with Ryder but I just have a magnetic attraction to him, I don't understand it so I can't explain it. I hope we can still be friends."

"Magnetic attraction." Leon said, shaking his head and thinking what she was saying was ridiculous.

"Fine, go attract to your magnet. When he breaks your heart and leaves you with an open womb, I'll be here to patch it up and be your shoulder to cry on. That doesn't mean I'll be waiting around for you to come to your senses and come back to me."

"I'm sorry." Millicent said and then hugged him.

"Bye Milli."

"See you later." She said, sadly and then walked away.

-v-

Bree had been M.I.A. for a few days so Jaime, Jessica, Antonio and Ford had been looking for her. They didn't tell Ryder and Faith what was going because they didn't want to worry them. They just told them she went to do a fashion show in L.A. and they weren't sure when she would return. That was Jaime's reason for missing class.

They were lying to Ryder and Faith but the lie made Jess think. She thought, "When I was Tess I would go…" That made her think that maybe Bree really was in L.A. Jess and Ford flew to L.A. to follow her gut feeling. Antonio felt that at least one of them should stay with Ryder and Faith, plus, he couldn't afford to miss work with them getting closer and closer to solving the case they're working on.

Jess and Ford found Bree at Nash's winery.

"Bree…" Jessica called.

"Look who found me." Bree said.

"Why did you disappear like that? We were all worried about you."

"That doesn't feel so great, huh mom?"

"What does that mean?"

"You know. This is very Tess like, am I right?"

"Unfortunately, it is. Why don't you come home so we can fix whatever the problem is?"

"Oh mom, these problems run deep. You should already know that but actually I've never been better in my life."

"Of course, that's what you think but I know different?"

"I'm sure you believe that but Bree…just come home sweetie, come back to us."

"For example, here's one thing I know that you don't know. I'm the real Bree and that girl you've come to love? Yeah, her name is Brennan."

-v-

Millicent found Ryder at the country club sitting alone with a long face. She went to sit next to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Honestly…not really. My sister Bree, I think there's something wrong with her but no one will tell me."

"I'm sorry. You two are close, huh?

"Yeah, we all are. I'm worried about her."

"Don't take this the wrong way because I'm not really in the mood to be anything but serious so why are you talking to me?"

"You looked sad."

"Do you like me?"

"I thought you were worried and everything?"

"I am but I need a distraction and I'm not dumb, I see the way you look at me and how you suddenly talk to me and give me all this attention you never would have before. I know when a girl likes me."

"Then why did you ask?"

"It was more polite than assuming. I'd rather hear it from your lips to my ears."

"How about my lips to your lips?" She kissed him.

"Oh… Milli, I didn't expect that."

"Oh no, you didn't like it? I'm sorry."

"Nooo, that was fantastic!"

"Oh…thanks. I enjoyed it too…" Millicent said with an innocent smile on her face. "And by the way, I'm not a girl. I'm a woman."


	6. Realize

**Realize**

Ryder was at the gym lifting weights and listening to his I-pod. Liam walked in, saw Ryder and quickly walked over to him. Ryder took the headphones out off his ears.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Milli." Liam said.

"Apparently, Milli didn't agree with the decision YOU MADE for her."

"She's my cousin and I'm trying to protect her."

"I'm your cousin too or have you forgotten? Look, I have no intention of hurting Millicent." Ryder said in a serious tone.

"It's never your intention. It's just what you do. It's in your blood."

"What?"

"Ever wonder how you came to be?"

"No but you sound like you know something I don't know. That's fine. I know something you don't know."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I have no need to throw it in your face, not unless you feel you need to throw whatever you know in my face. Look, leave me alone. Don't worry about Millicent, I'll take care of her." Ryder said and then put his headphones back in his ear.

-v-

Bree was still at Nash's vineyard with Jessica and Ford. Nash actually left it to Jessica when he died and she pays someone to keep it up.

Bree was sitting outside enjoying the California weather.

"It's so beautiful here." Bree thought then realized she still hadn't seen any signs of Jessica or Ford. "I should disappear but what's the point? They can't hurt me. I'm finally free.

Bree then got up and went inside.

"Why aren't they up yet?" Bree said curious but annoyed. She went to the room where Jessica was supposed to be sleeping and opened the door. Her mouth dropped.

"Busted!" Bree exclaimed.

Jessica and Ford's head popped out from under the sheets.

"Way to be faithful, mom!" Bree said sarcastically then walked out.

**-v-**

Hope was at the docks reading a letter she had gotten earlier. She heard a woman call her name. She turned around.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" There were her grandparents, Marty and Patrick. She ran over to hug them. "I was starting to think I was never going to see you again. Sometimes I feel like you're the only connection I have to my dad."

"We understand. That's how we feel about you but you know it's dangerous for us to come see you." Marty said.

"I know. It's just that I only get to see you every few years for a few minutes. It's not enough. I love you both."

"We love you too. I wish I was able to see you grow up." Patrick replied.

""Me too… Um…I have a question. I came across something on the internet and I need to know if it's true. I don't want to believe it… I read that my grandfather Todd…raped you in college. That's not true, is it?"

Marty and Patrick share a look.

"It's true? It's not true!"

"Hope… I don't even know what to tell you." Marty said.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me this sick occasion never took place! Tell me my mother's father didn't rape my father's mother!"

"I wish I could."

Hope shook her head in disbelief.

"How much longer do we have?"

"Actually, we have to go now." Patrick said.

""It's always over too soon but I understand and this will always remain our secret. Again, I love you."

-v-

Ryder and Millicent walked into the Buena's Dias almost attached at the hip. They sat closely in a booth with Ryder's arm rapped around Millicent. They order and share one meal, feeding each other. They were so smitten and cute with each other.

Liam who had just ordered his lunch there walked over to their table.

"So this is how it's going to be? You two are couple?" Liam asked.

"Yes! I appreciate your concern but just be happy for me." Millicent replied.

Liam went back to his table and a beautiful young girl with long black hair and glowing smile walked over to him.

"I don't mean to get in your business but I see you all the time. I go to LHS and I'm always seeing you telling your cousins that they shouldn't see each other. Don't you think you should let them live their lives? If it's a mistake, it's their mistake to make, don't you think?" The girl said with a lovely Hispanic accent.

"So much for not getting in my business."

"I'm sorry but like I said, I see you all the time and I just wanted to say something so bad."

"Well you've said something." Liam snapped.

"Excuse me, sorry I did." The girl said then began to walk away.

"Wait!" Liam called and the girl turned around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Why don't you let me buy you lunch."

"I don't know."

"Please, I insist. You owe me nothing. This is my way of repaying you for snapping."

"…Ok. Thanks." She said then joined him at the table.

"I didn't get your name."

"It's Izzy. Izzy Flores"

"Izzy, where are you from?"

"Puerto Rico."

"Oh…my cousin's mom is from Puerto Rico."

Izzy laughed.

"Interesting fact…"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself."

-v-

Leon was on the couch watching a movie and eating popcorn in his pajamas. Shaun walked in the living room.

"Hey Leon, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be out having fun on a Saturday night?" Shaun asked.

"Why so I can watch Millicent and Ryder walk around town all smitten with each other. It's so sickening."

"Come on, if Millicent couldn't see that you were the better choice she doesn't deserve you. Are you really going to let her do this to you? You were acting all tough and strong before."

"It finally hit me."

Tea` then walked in.

"Ok sweetie, I'm ready to go." Tea` said.

"You look great!" Shaun said with a smile and hugged and kissed her.

"And you look incredibly handsome, Teddy Bear."

"Oh gosh. Don't you two see that I'm brokenhearted over here?"

"I'm sorry but you know you might feel a little better if you go out and have some fun." Tea` said.

"I don't know."

"It'll get better. It doesn't hurt forever." Tea said then gave Leon a kiss on the forehead. "We love you." She said then she and Shaun left. They met Miracle at the door as they were leaving.

Miracle was dressed and looked gorgeous as if she had somewhere important to go. She walked into the living room and when Leon laid eyes on her he just stared.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Miracle asked.

There was a pause before his answer.

"You look… wow."

"Thanks. I was out with some friends and thought I needed to check on my best friend so I left the fun. I imagine you were upset about Milli and Ryder."

"Who?"

"Milli and Ryder."

"Oh…yeah but like my mom and Shaun said…it doesn't last forever."

"Do you want some company?"

"Sure. I already have the buttered popcorn ready and a stack of movies to watch."

"Great. Then what are we waiting for?"

They both got comfortable on the couch and watched a horror movie. At one point it got very intense and suspenseful and out of no where a loud explosion took place and Miracle jumped into Leon's arms.

"I'm sorry! Why are you always watching these damn horror movies?"

"I love it."

"It's so sick-" She screamed then jumped back into Leon's arms. They looked into each other's eyes and then kissed. They paused after the shock.

"Maybe I should go." Miracle said then got up to leave.

"You don't have to." Leon said.

"Yeah I do. You're upset right now, you didn't mean it and our parents would freak out a bit if they knew about this."

"I _was _upset, surprisingly I'm not anymore and I didn't mean to but I don't regret it and as far as our parents go we're only related by marriage and for some reason we've never acted like we were related at all. We've always just been the best of friends and maybe that's because we were always meant to be together."

"You sure change up fast. An hour ago you were wallowing over Milli now all of a sudden you think we're meant to be?"

"It's not all of a sudden. I keep having these thoughts about you and it just clicked when we kissed. I realized that I've liked you for a long time."

"What about Milli?"

"I liked her Milli but…she's not you."

-v-

Hope ran into Gabe at Angel's Square.

"Ugh. You again. Just what I need right now." Hope said.

"You're not exactly the sight I want to see either." Gabe replied.

"Good, then get out of my way."

Gabe looked at her and saw that she was upset.

"Are you ok?"

"Why do you care how I feel?"

"I'm a caring person."

"How would you feel if you just learned you just learned your mother's father raped your father's mother?" Hope snapped.

-v-

Bree, Jessica and Ford were on a plane back to Llanview.

"So cheaters, do we have a deal or what?" Bree said leaning over to Jessica and Ford.


	7. Revealed

**Chapter 7**

Hope woke up the next morning and looked around. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't at home.

"Oh no." Hope said.

"Did you sleep well?"

Hope looked up to see Gabe standing in front of the bed.

"I can't believe we slept together. This was a major mistake." Hope said then got up and began to get dressed.

"Wasn't this what you were hoping for when we first met?"

"Shut up, jerk."

"You know, I actually thought we had a good time last night. We got along, we had fun and I hope I made you feel better."

"I'll admit, I did have fun and you're pretty darn good in bed…but that doesn't change all that's happened."

"You started it, Hope Manning-Thornhart. We could've been friends but you wanted to be the arrogant spoiled brat that you are. We can have a fresh start as of yesterday and be friends. You've seen that regardless of the fact that we aren't friends and you really work my nerves I still manage to have your back and everyone needs a friend like that, don't you think?

"You're just that great, huh?"

"Yeah! I'm a McBain."

-v-

Miracle spent the night at Tea` and Shaun's. She heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Miracle exclaimed and Leon entered the room with a trey of breakfast. "Hey!" She said with a smile.

"I brought you breakfast in bed." Leon said.

"Wow, one kiss and I get breakfast in bed. You've never done that before."

"Actually, there were two kisses." He gave her the trey of food and then sat next to her.

"So what happens now? Are we together or what?"

"There's no one else I'd rather be with now that I've come to my senses."

Miracle smiled.

"This is different…but I like it. I don't think we should tell our parents though."

"I think I agree with you."

-v-

Liam walked into Hollow Grounds Coffee Shop and ordered a Latte`. He looked over and saw Izzy at a table seriously engaged in a book. He walked over to her.

"Izzy." He said and she turned around frightened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok; I guess I was just really into this book, join me." Izzy said and Liam sat with her.

"I don't know too many people who come here."

"I like it here. It's quiet. I like quiet."

"My dad would like you."

"Who's your dad?"

"He's the commissioner. You didn't know?"

"No. I don't really keep up with who's who and Llanview. We don't have any classes together. It wasn't that long ago that I found out that you were a Buchanan. All I knew was that your name was Liam McBain."

"You don't watch TV?"

"Hardly… So tell me more about you, like what is your dad like?"

"He's cool, laid back, quiet, fair, loyal and loving to a fault…he hates to be lied to though. It seems like I get the biggest penalty when I lie. I try not to it.

"He seems like a wonderful dad."

"He is. I don't think I could have a better one. What about yours?"

"… You know, we're really just starting to get to know each other. We should do something fun."

"Yeah, we should. What should we do?"

"I don't know. Surprise me."

-v-

Ryder, Millicent, Jaime and Jay are gathered in the Llanfair living room.

"How is it dating my brother?" Jaime asked Millicent.

"It's great. He's so good to me."

"He better be." Jaime said.

"Someone's cooking. It smells delicious!"

"My grandmother, Carlotta is visiting and she's going to make a fantastic dinner. My dad is helping her. It should be done by the time my mom comes back."

Jessica walked into the room.

"I'm back now." Jessica announced.

"Mom, you're early!" Jaime said. "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Dr. Jay and you've met Millicent, right?"

"Briefly. Hi everyone." Jessica said and Ryder got up to give her a hug.

"I've missed you! Where's dad?" Ryder said.

"I missed you too, sweetie. Your dad missed you just as much and he's going to see you later. Something came up."

"Ok. I'm going to call him. I'll be right back Milli. I promise."

Ryder leaves the room as Antonio enters.

"Honey, you're back!" Antonio kissed her. "I see you've met our lovely guest. Dinner will be ready soon. Come with me so we can catch up."

"I'll be back too! It'll be really fast." Jaime said, leaving the room with her parents. "So how is Bree?"

"Ford and I took her to St. Anne's. She's obviously not happy about it but it's for the best."

"I wish you had called me. I would have gone with you." Antonio said.

"I know but we had it under control."

"This must've been hard for you." Antonio hugged her.

"Yeah it is." Jessica said.

-v-

Bree was in a white padded room in a straight jacket. She screamed with rage.

"Jessica Vega! You will regret this!" Bree yelled.

About an hour later Bree began her first therapy session.

"Bree, does this alter of yours have a name?" Dr. Yen asked.

"Yeah, she does! Her name is Brennan, Brennan Smith." Bree replied.

"Where did that name come from?"

"Brennan is the name I received at birth, Smith is the last name of my mother and grandmother's alters, Tess and Nicki."

"Am I talking to Brennan now?"

"No. I'm telling you what I told my mother, I am Bree, the real Bree. Even though Brennan is the daughter of my mother's alter, she's more like Jessica not Tess. I on the other hand, have some of Tess` ways. I will admit that but I don't believe I'm as bad as she is."

"So you're telling me that this new persona that everyone is seeing is the real you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"How is that?"

"Here's what happened doc. When I was a little girl my mom's alter, Tess would come out and she would be the complete opposite of the mother I knew. She wasn't just different. I was afraid of her. I wasn't at first because she was never mean to me but she didn't know how to be a mother. She didn't have the patience or the tenderness that I knew. My entire family tried to protect me from the truth but I heard everything. My eyes and ears were open and I knew what was going on. I even knew that she trapped my aunt Natalie and her husband at the time in the basement. She knew that I knew and she basically bribed me and took me under her wing. I was still scared but I guess I felt safer if that makes any sense at all. After a while, I felt the need to rebel. It's like even though I didn't like how she was I was becoming more and more like her but I didn't want to. I heard everything people said about her and though I was angry and scared I still cared a lot about what everyone thought about me. I was a little girl and there was a lot going on, internally and externally. Eventually, I split. I became this little angel everyone wanted, liked and loved, Princess Bree or as I called myself, Princess Brennan. I became this angel, I did what everyone wanted me to do and everything I wanted to be until one day recently, I got tired of it and I came crawling out of my shell. I stayed to myself at first because I had to force myself to remember everything I had missed but after that Bree was free."

-v-

Liam and Izzy arrived at the horse stable at the Buchanan Mansion.

"Wow. I've never seen a home so huge. Who lives here?"

"It was my great-grandpa Asa's, my uncle Bo lives here with a few other family members now.

"They weren't kidding when they said your family was rich."

"It's just money."

"It's just money to you because you just have it. Are we going to ride horses?"

"Yeah. This one is mine." Liam said, petting the white horse in front of him. "His name is Lieu."

"Why Lieu?"

"My dad was the lieutenant at the time so I thought it was cool. I was only six. Have you ridden a horse before?"

"No and I'm a little afraid."

"There's no reason to be."

"Really because I saw what happened to Christopher Reeves."

"It's ok. If you fall off I'll save you."

"Really, tall, dark and handsome guy with a white horse, what are you, my night and shining armor, my Prince Charming?"

"McBains are good for that and frankly, I don't mind. If you want to be Cinderella, I'll gladly be your Prince Charming."

"No one ever wants to be Cinderella at the beginning of the story, just the end when it's supposed to be happily ever after."

"Come on, you can ride my horse with me. Maybe it won't be so scary."

-v-

A few days went by and Hope and Gabe were at the Country Club in the Jacuzzi.

"It's weird being friends now. I spent a lot of time hating you." Hope said.

"I'm sure it's even weirder since we slept together."

"Yeah…do you want to do that again?"

"I didn't expect that."

"Well it was…fun and really good."

"I don't know."

"Don't you think I'm hot?"

"Of course I do but that's beside the point."

"There's going to be a family dinner at my aunt Vicki's. You should come with me. We can discuss this afterward.

-v-

There was a big family dinner going on at Llanfair, led by the matriarch and patriarch of the family, Vicki and Clint.

"We've called this dinner because family is and will always be important. We never do this, bring us all together and enjoy each other's company. I want us all to take the time out and just be a family." Vicki said.

"Sorry we're late!" Rex said, entering the room with his family.

"We had to make a stop and pick up my lovely niece, Sierra Rose." GiGi said hugging Sierra Rose. "She's all grown up. Isn't she beautiful?"

Shane was along with them as well with his son, Chad Balsom who's six years old and Roxy.

"Great! Now everyone is here including Kelly, Kevin, Zane and Joey who we rarely get to see. Is this awesome or what?"

"Glad you feel that way dad. Kelly, Zane and I are moving back to Llanview." Kevin said.

"That's great news! I'm so happy! Let's dig in!"

After dinner everyone adjourned to the living room to socialize.

Ryder walked over to Ford.

"Dad, I'm glad you came."

"A lot of people insisted that I come."

"Are things ok with you and mom? You've both been acting weird since you came back from L.A."

"Yeah…so where is this girlfriend I've been hearing so much about? I want to meet her.

Ryder called Millicent over and introduced her to Ford.

"Has my son been treating you right?" Ford asked.

"He's been a perfect gentleman."

"Good. I don't expect anything less. That's how we've raised him. If he gives you anything less, you come to me first."

"Yes sir."

Hope and Gabe were talking not too far from them.

"So are we on for the night?" Hope asked.

"No." Gabe replied.

"Are you kidding me?"

Miracle walked over.

"Hey!" Miracle said.

"I'll let you two talk." Gabe said and then walked away.

"Did I interrupt?" Miracle asked.

""No." Hope said.

"I noticed you were distant from your parents and your grandpa."

"Yeah well…"

"I know what's going on."

"How do you know?"

"I hear things. Here's my advice, don't be angry with your parents. Anything could happen. We need to cherish every moment and let go of things of the past."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I understand perfectly. My mom doesn't know I know this but she was going to get an abortion when she was pregnant with me but she didn't and she loves me, she's always loved me and she always will. Your mom didn't give you up. Forget all of that! She loves you! She will always love you, even when you do the things you do. What they did as teenagers doesn't matter anymore. Teens change their minds, they're learning everyday and James really loves you! You know he loves you and I know you miss your dad but right now, James is the only one you have. When your mom goes away he's the one who's there for you. He's always there for you no matter what. I wish you would just see that. I don't know what to say about your grandpa but everyone else forgave him. Maybe you should talk to them; maybe you should even talk to him.

Meanwhile in the study, Sam and Sierra Rose were alone together passionately making out.

"I've missed you so much." Sierra Rose said.

"I've missed you too." Sam said.

"I'm 18 now, we should just tell everyone that we're together. It's been an entire year and a half. I'm so tired of the secrets."

"I am too but you know our families' can't stand each other because of what my brother did to your aunt which is what ultimately led to your mother's death and he never paid for it. Your aunt, uncle and cousin are in that room doing everything they can do get along with my brother, uncle and mothers. Your dads have a hard time trusting me just because of who my father and uncle are."

"I know. I understand that. It's about time everyone moved passed that, don't you think? My dad trusts you, he just doesn't want to. He can't help but to trust you, you're not like your father or your uncle. Besides, I love my family but I love you too and I want the world to know…My mom wasn't the best person in the world. My aunt GiGi and my cousin definitely didn't deserve what happened to them…but look its over and done with and I'm not dating your jerk of a brother. I'm dating you.

Back in the living room everyone was having an amazing time.

Tea` and Vicki were talking.

"This was a fantastic idea Vicki. Thanks for inviting us." Tea` said.

"Oh Tea`, you're family and you always will be. Destiny, Darren, Shaun, all of you, I'm glad everyone is here. Each and every one of you here is an asset to our lives. This was long overdue.

"Family gathering without little old me, I'm hurt." Bree said as she walked in. "This is just lovely! Everyone is here! I'm surprised no one has fought with all of these Buchanan beefs in here and no one's pulled out a shotgun. Oh how we have grown as a family but maybe there just isn't anything fresh enough to fight about. Is anyone up for some new drama?"

"Bree what are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"The doctor realized I was well enough to come home. I told you I was he real Bree. What's the matter? Are you afraid I might reveal your little secret? I see Uncle Ford is here." Bree said and then waved to Ford.

"What secret?" Antonio asked.

"Bree, you're just upset. We should talk alone." Jessica said.

"Are you scared mom?" Bree said. "I'm sorry to ruin this little event but I have something to tell."

"Bree-" Jessica said before she was cut off.

"Shut up mom."

"Don't speak to your mother that way." Antonio said.

"You might want to hold your tongue right now, dad."

"I'm not going to let you disrespect your mother." Antonio said.

"My mother doesn't seem to have much respect for you because my mother has been having an affair with Robert Ford. POW! Gotcha! Princess Jessica isn't such a princess after all."

"Is this true?" Antonio asked.

"Antonio…we should talk."

"Is this true?" Antonio yelled.

Tears began to run down Jessica's face.

"Yes. I'm sorry! It's over with me and Ford, I promise!"

"Only because I threatened them." Bree said.

-v-

Leon and Miracle went back to Tea` and Shaun's place and went to hang out in Leon's room.

"I'm glad we got out of there. It was getting crazy. I know Ryder, Jaime and Faith are having a hard time with what they found out today. I can't believe Bree did that." Miracle said.

"Me either." Leon said staring at her.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Miracle said with a smile than they kissed. Then it went a further than that.

"Wait, you know I've never done that before."

"You're not ready? It's ok if you're not ready. I understand."

"No…I am, as long as you have protection."


	8. Cheat Sheet

**Cheat Sheet**

The family dinner was over so the Vega's and Ford were left to discuss the bomb that was just dropped on their family.

"I can't believe this! I trusted you! I trusted both of you and this is the thanks I get." Antonio said.

"Antonio, we didn't mean to hurt you. It's really over." Ford said.

"Shut up, Ford! You know what, just get out! Now!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Just go dad. I can't believe you and mom would do this." Ryder said then walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Ford said.

"Go!" Antonio exclaimed and Ford left. "You know, I think I should leave too."

"Please Antonio, don't go. It's over. I only want to be with you." Jessica pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it." Antonio said.

"Dad, I'm coming with you." Jaime said.

"Jaime, please." Jessica pleaded.

"No, mom! You betrayed my dad so you betrayed me too. You betrayed this family. How could you?" Jaime said.

"Sorry I had to do this to you, dad." Bree said with a smile.

Antonio went upstairs to say goodnight to Faith and Ryder and then he left to go to Carlotta's house with Jaime.

"That was fun! What was for dinner? I'm starving!" Bree said happily.

-v-

Miracle and Leon were lying in Leon's bed after their first time together.

"How do you feel?" Leon asked.

"I don't know…I think I'm happy and I'm happy my first time was with you. I wish I could stay."

"You can. You stay here all the time."

"Right but not in your room, if I'm going to spend the night here I should probably go to my room. If grandpa and Lita (Tea`) find me in here all hell is going to break lose so maybe I won't go home but I better go to my room." Miracle kissed him and then they heard the front door close. "Oh my gosh! I have to get out of here!" She grabbed her things then ran to her room.

"That was close." Leon said.

-v-

A few weeks passed and prom was getting closer. The halls were busy at Llanview High after the last bell rung. Izzy was walking down the hall and Liam spotted her.

"Hey Izzy!" Liam called.

"Hola." Izzy said.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"I can't… Uh I'm hanging out with my best friend."

"Oh. Who's your best friend?"

Izzy saw Sierra Rose and called her.

"SiSi, we're still hanging out today, right?"

Sierra Rose looked confused.

"Girl, what are you talking about? You know I have a date." Sierra Rose said.

"You bailed on me? How could you?" Izzy asked hoping Sierra Rose would catch on.

"Are you lying to me?" Liam asked.

"No!" Izzy exclaimed.

"No, she's not. I just forgot." Sierra Rose said.

"Ok, then. Maybe some other time but I have something to ask you. See you tomorrow." Liam said and then walked away.

"What was that?" Sierra Rose asked.

"Come on, you know I can't hang out with him. I had to say something." Izzy replied.

"Yeah, I understand." Sierra Rose hugs Izzy. "Call me if you need _anything_."

"Who else would I call?" Izzy asked rhetorically.

"I have to go meet Sam. I'll talk to you later." Sierra Rose said and then walked away.

Meanwhile, Ryder and Millicent walked into Jaime's art class thinking that it would be empty but instead they found Leon and Miracle kissing.

"Ill!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Oh no." Miracle said.

"Since when are you two together?" Millicent asked.

"It's been a few weeks." Leon said.

"Aren't you two like uncle and niece?" Millicent asked.

"Only by marriage." Miracle said.

"This is disgusting." Ryder said.

"It is not. Don't tell, ok? Our family will freak out." Miracle said.

"I won't tell. What you two do is your business." Ryder said.

-v-

Later that night Millicent stopped by Llanfair to surprise Ryder but he wasn't the only one who got a surprise. As she approached the front door she saw Ryder kissing a petite blond. Ryder looked up and saw Millicent standing there. She stood there in shock, shaking her head as a tear fell from her eye. She ran away.

"Milli!" Ryder called and ran after her, leaving the girl standing there. "Wait!" He said, catching up to her.

"For what?" Milli asked with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Everyone warned me about you but I gave you a chance because I thought you were worth it. I thought I saw something in you that no one else could see but I was the only one you fooled. You're just like your parents."

"Don't say that." Ryder said sadly.

"It's the truth! This probably isn't the first time. This probably isn't the only girl, is it?" Ryder looks down at the ground. Millicent just shakes her head. "Lose my number." She said and then walked away with tears coming down like a waterfall.

-v-

Miracle and Leon are at Matthew's loft alone, dancing together.

"Prom is coming up." Leon said. 

"I know! I can't wait to shop for my dress. In a few months we'll be juniors, can you believe it?" Miracle asked.

"It seems like just yesterday we were playing in the sandbox."

"We're not kids anymore." Miracle kissed him and then looked at the clock.

"My dad won't be back with my brother and sisters for a while. We should go to my room."

"It sounds good to me. I thought you all weren't going to come over here until your dad got his addiction under control."

"My grandmother is going to be here to keep my siblings AND my dad under control but that won't be for awhile so follow me love."

-v-

Sam and Sierra Rose were making out in the cabana.

"I wish it was summer so that we could go swimming." Sierra Rose said.

"Except it would be easier to get caught out here if it were summer." Sam said.

"Ugh! Let's just tell everyone that we're together! I want you to take me to my prom and that's not that far away. It's my senior prom and I only want to spend it with you." They kissed and the door to the cabana opened. They looked to see Zane standing there.

"Look at what I walked in on. This would make a good headline." Zane said.

"Who are you? Sam, who is this?" Sierra Rose said.

"This is my cousin, Zane. He just moved here and he's almost as big of a jerk as my brother." Sam said.

"Oh, no one needs another Jack." Sierra Rose said.

"I'm insulted. So what is this about?"

"Don't tell anyone we're together. We're waiting for the right time to tell everyone."

"Why should I keep your secret?"

"Because we're family and I'm asking you."

"Technically, you're not my family because you're not related to a Cramer or a Buchanan. You're really a Lord and a Cochran so come up with something else."

Sam gets in Zane's face.

"So you want to throw it in my face that both my parents are dead and I'm adopted…well genius, we're still related because my Aunt Vicki is your grandmother so you might want to take another look at the family tree."

"You don't want to keep my secret, that's fine. I don't want to owe you. I don't even like you."

-v-

Miracle and Leon were under the sheets, in the mist of a rendezvous. The light flicked on and Miracle and Leon's heads popped out from under the sheets.

"Daddy!" Miracle exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on here? Have you lost your minds? Get out!" Matthew said pulling Leon out of the bed. He walked out of the room angry and drunk.

"Oh no! You have to get out of here before he kills you."

"What?"

"Seriously, he's going for the shotgun."

They hurried to get dressed and quickly got Leon out of the loft. Miracle took a deep breath and turned around to see Nora and her siblings standing there.

"Miry, what was that about?" Nora asked.

Matthew ran in the room.

"Where did he go?" Matthew asked.

"He's gone. Seriously, daddy? A gun? Do you want to go back to jail over _this_?"

"Back?" Matthew asked.

"Yes. I know you killed Eddie Ford and Lita got you off because you pleaded insanity so I'm thinking that you need to go to St. Anne's. You are really acting crazy right now."

"I'm acting crazy? You're the one in my house, in the bed having sex with Leon. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Nora said surprised. "You and Leon…"

"I'm going home. You really need to get some help and stop drinking."

-v-

Miracle quietly eased in the house and tried to close the door without being heard.

"Miracle Charlene Buchanan!" Destiny yelled.

"Damn! Yes mom?"

"Get in here, right now!"

Miracle walked into the living room. Destiny and Darren were sitting there with looks on their faces that automatically told her that she was in trouble.

"Hi." Miracle said in a baby's voice. Destiny and Darren just looked at her waiting to here what she had to say but Miracle didn't want to throw herself under the bus.

"So this is the game you want to play?" Destiny asked. "You and Leon? I just can't believe you two. I don't even understand."

"Dad didn't waste anytime."

"This is not about him." Darren said.

"You know he went to get his shotgun?"

"Again, this is not about him." Destiny said. "How long has this been going on between you and Leon?"

"It's only been a few weeks."

"How long have you been having sex?" Destiny asked.

"Almost as long as we've been together."

"You are family!"

"Only by marriage, we love each other and not like family. I just want you to understand where we're coming from. This isn't two kids acting crazy. This is real, honestly.

"I can't deal with this right now." Destiny said. "Have you two been using protection?"

"Yes!" Miracle exclaimed.

"You're telling me the truth?" Destiny asked.

"Of course."

"Are you on birth control?" Destiny asked.

"…No."

"We will take care of that in the morning and just so you know, there will be no more sleepovers with you and Leon." Destiny said.

"Mom!"

"I don't want to hear another word. You two are not about to play house right under our noses. Do I make myself clear?" Destiny asked.

"Yes. May I be excused?"

"Sure." Destiny said and Miracle went to her room.

-v-

Leon was grateful that his parents weren't home when he got there because he wasn't sure if they knew about him and Miracle now. He came downstairs in his pajama pants and heard the doorbell ring. He answered and to his surprise it was Millicent.

"Hey Milli, what are you doing here?" Leon asked.

She just looked at him then kissed him and he kissed back. He realized what he was doing and stopped it.

"Whoa. This is wrong? Why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me back."

"I didn't mean to."

Millicent kissed him again. They went in, closed the door and headed over to the couch.

"No. I'm sorry. You have to go." Leon said getting off of Millicent.

"But-" Millicent started.

"No. I love Miry. This was a huge mistake." Leon.

"Leon-"

"Goodbye Millicent." Leon said leading her out the front door. "How could I do that?" He hit the wall, angry at himself.

The front door opened and Tea` and Shaun walked in. Leon looked up to see Shaun standing over him. Leon had never been so terrified.

"You and Miracle?" Shaun said in a low angry tone.

"Living room, now." Tea` said.

-v-

Ryder was spending the weekend at Ford's house. He was in the living room blasting the music in his headphones. Ford called him but Ryder couldn't hear so he lifted one side.

"You're going to go deaf if you continue to play the music that loud." Ford said.

"Great. Then I won't have to listen to you." Ryder said.

"Ok. That's enough." Ford said taking the headphones from Ryder completely.

"What did you do that for?"

"I know you're angry with me and your mom. I understand but you have to understand that I am in love with your mom. I know it doesn't make what we did right but that's how it is."

"Does she love you too?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I think she's love me and Antonio but it doesn't matter. I realize that she is married to Antonio and I need to move on. I want you to forgive me, please."

"…Ok. I guess I understand. No wonder people are always telling me the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm just like you and mom too I guess… I've cheated on every girlfriend I've ever had including Millicent. Only this time I didn't mean to. There was just so much going on."

"I know I'm not one to talk but that's no excuse. How do you feel about her?"

"I like her a lot. I blew it."

"You need to fix this. If you care about her you will do everything you can to make it right and you will not ever make the same mistake again. Can you do that? If not, don't bother trying to get her back but if you can, do what ever it takes. Trust me, a man who doesn't know how to treat a woman is not the man you want to be."


	9. Let It Be Known

**Let it be Known**

It was a bright, sunny day in Llanview. Spring was beginning and the flowers were blooming. Ryder rang the McBain's doorbell with a huge bouquet of flowers in hand. Michael McBain answered.

"Ryder Ford, what are you doing here? Did you come to break my daughter's heart more than you already have?" Michael said with his arms crossed.

"No. I want to apologize, give her these flowers and talk to her." Ryder said. He was nervous. The last person you want to make a bad impression on is the father of the girl you're pursuing.

"I'm sorry, that's not going to happen."

"Please."

"Fine, you have five minutes." Michael said then called Millicent. She came down to see him but she didn't look happy. Michael gave them some privacy.

"What?" Millicent asked angrily.

"I brought you flowers. They're your favorite, tulips."

"I don't want them."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you and I just want you to give me a chance to prove to you that I won't do it again."

"Your words mean nothing to me and neither do you."

"That's fair but you mean a hell of a lot to me and I will prove it. Take the flowers. You know you want to. You love these." Millicent hesitantly took the flowers. "There's more where that came from."

-v-

Jaime arrived at Jay's family's house and they shared a hug and kiss.

"I'm so happy to see you. I really needed to get away from all my family's drama." Jamie said.

"Has it gotten any better?" Jay asked.

"Are you kidding? My mom cheated on my dad and with my brother's dad, way to ruin a nicely blended family. Everything was fine before Bree lost her mind and my mom did this. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm here to meet your wonderful family."

Jay took Jaime into the family room where everyone was.

"Everyone, this is my amazing girlfriend Jaime. Jaime, you already know Dani and Vida of course, not to mention my brother Jason but this is my older brother, Jared, my dad, Josh, my grandfather Ed and my wonderful grandmother Carla."

"It's nice to meet you all." Jaime said.

"Same here, we have heard so many wonderful things about you." Carla said.

"Welcome to the Hall family." Jay said holding her closely. "Now that I have you I won't let you go. Hey, check this out, if we get married, we'll both be Jaime Hall." The statement made Jaime smile.

"I hope you're hungry because I made a feast."

Jaime loved dinner with the Halls. They were all so happy, they made her feel welcomed and she could easily take her mind off of her family."

-v-

Gabe was in his apartment studying at the desk in his living room when he heard a knock at his door. He looked down at his watch and noticed it was eight o' clock pm. It wasn't that late but he couldn't imagine who it was since he wasn't expecting anyone. He got up and answered the door. Hope was standing there with dinner.

"Are you hungry?" Hope asked happily and came in. "It's still hot."

"No I'm not but thanks for the thought." Gabe said.

"That's ok besides, dinner isn't the only thing on the menu. There's desert." She took off her trench coat and revealed that she was only wearing black laced underwear."

"You are unbelievable. Why do you do things like this?"

"Things like what?"

"Desperate things."

"I'm not desperate, I'm aggressive. There's a difference."

"Desperate, aggressive, it doesn't matter why are you doing this."

"Because I want to be with you!"

"Why is everything about sex with you?"

"This is not all about sex! Yeah, it was good and it would be a great way to end the night but that's not all I want!"

"What do you want then?"

"I want you! Ok? Do you get it? I want you!"

"You want me for what? I can't buy you drinks." He said sarcastically.

"Butthead, McBain."

"Seriously? How old are you?"

"You're not listening and I am really putting myself on the line for you and I don't do that. You make me do things that I wouldn't normally do. You don't take my mess. You protect me. I trust you and you make me better. Damn it, I love you. Ok? I said it. I - love – you."

"Where did that come from?"

"My heart… I'm not alone, am I? You love me too, right? You don't do the things you do for me for any old girl, do you?" There was silence in the room. "That's ok. I shouldn't have come. Enjoy your dinner." Hope began toward the door, when her hand touched the doorknob Gabe's hand grabbed her other one. She turned around and looked up at him.

"I love you too, Hope." He kissed her passionately.

-v-

Sam and Sierra Rose were cuddled up in Vicki's cabin eating bowls of Kix with the lights dimmed.

"I love Kix! I don't care how old I get." Sam announced happily.

"That's why we're made for each other. Are you sure no one will catch us up here? I mean, you just came in here freely, do a lot of people do that?" Sierra Rose said.

"Yeah but not often, I've been thinking of how we could tell our families our wonderful news."

"I'm all ears." Sierra Rose said taking a bite of cereal.

"I'll tell my aunt Vicki and ask her to set up a dinner. It'll be easy to get both our families there."

"How will we get my dads there?"

"Just tell them you're all invited to dinner at your aunt's best friends place. Trust me, it'll work."

"How do you know your aunt will go along with this?"

"I know her and she won't care that we're dating. She'll be happy to help us."

"I hope you're right." Sam's phone rung. "I thought this time was just for us."

"I'm a cop and we're still working on this huge case. I can't cut my phone off." Sierra Rose rolled her eyes and put her legs in Sam's lap then Sam answered his phone. "Manning…Uh huh… Uh huh… I'm on my way." He ended his call. "I have to go." Sierra Rose's mouth dropped. "I know but there's been a big break in this case."

"I can't wait until this case is over so that I can have my dad and my boyfriend back." She kissed him. "Let's go."

-v-

A family meeting was called at Tea` and Shaun's with them, Destiny, Darren, Miracle and Leon. Matthew couldn't be there because he finally checked into rehab for his drinking. Miracle and Leon were sitting on the couch looking up at their parents wondering what they were going to say, hoping it was something they wanted to hear.

""We've come to a decision." Darren said.

"Actually, I think we should talk about this." Tea` announced.

"What is there to talk about?" Shaun asked.

"Kids, just give us a minute." Tea` said.

"We'll be in my room." Leon said.

"You'll be in outside." Shaun said.

"Ok, we'll be outside." Leon and Miracle went outside leaving the adults alone to talk.

"What is this about?" Destiny asked.

"We need to think about this again. Maybe we should just let them date." Tea` said.

"Are you kidding me?" Shaun asked.

"Think about it, they're teenagers. If we don't let them see each other, they probably will anyway. They already have. How can we keep them from dating each other? They're going to be around each other no matter what. Maybe we're not even being fair. We don't want them to be together because _we're _not comfortable with it and they obviously are. They're not breaking any laws."

"Maybe you're right." Destiny said.

"What?" Shaun said surprised. "Darren, what do you think?"

"I'm with you but they are the mothers." Darren said.

"And we're just the stepfathers?" Shaun asked.

"Shaun." Tea` said.

"I'll deal with it. If you two think we should go along with it. I'll get over but there's going to have to be some rules." Shaun said.

"I agree." Destiny said.

A few minutes later they had Miracle and Leon come back in.

"So what's the verdict?" Miracle asked.

"We're fine with you two dating, ok?" Tea` said.

Miracle and Leon were obviously excited and happy.

"There are some rules." Shaun announced.

"Rules?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. No more sleepovers and if you're going to be alone in any of our homes together, we need to know." Destiny said.

"That's crazy." Leon said.

"It's not crazy. It just wouldn't be responsible of us to let you-" Tea` started before Miracle cut in.

"Play house?"

"Yeah." Tea` answered.

"That's what my mom said." Miracle said.

"That's not fa-" Leon started before Miracle cut him off."

"Let it go, Leon. We got what we wanted. We're not going to win an argument with two lawyers that being said, thank you all for understanding. Let's go, Leon." Miracle and Leon went outside to talk.

"I can't believe you went along with that." Leon said.

"Like I said, we wouldn't have won that argument and I kind of agree with them."

"You don't want to sleepover anymore and you want to have to call them anytime we're alone in the house together?"

"I didn't say that's what I wanted; I said, I agreed. I understand where they're coming from. I'm looking at it from their perspective. They know we're having sex, they probably think they'd be encouraging it or something. They know they can't stop us from doing it."

""Fine, I'll go along with it…There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"A couple of days ago, Millicent came over…"

"And?" Miracle said wondering why it was important for her to know that.

"…We…kissed."

"…You…what?"

"We kissed."

They were touching but Miracle moved away from him at that point.

"What are you thinking?" Leon asked.

"I'm thinking, 'I can't believe you would do that to me.' I trusted you; you told me you were over her because she just wasn't me. I guess I was just stupid to believe you."

"No, you weren't and you should trust me. That's why I told you and it's because of that it didn't go any further."

"Really?" Miracle asked in an inquisitive voice. "So how close did you get to going further than just a kiss?"

"What?"

"I can read between the lines so answer the damn question."

"No clothes came off."

Miracle laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that."

Leon moved closer to her.

"Don't touch me. Tell me exactly what happened from the beginning."

"Millicent came over. I opened the door and she kissed me… and I kissed her back. I stopped it and we kissed again. We went over to the couch, still kissing and then I sent her home. I was so mad at myself."

"You should be."

He got close to her again.

"Don't touch me!" Miracle went back in the house. "Mom, I'm going to see Asa."

"We haven't even eaten yet."

"I'm really not hungry. Can I be excused?"

"Ok. Don't stay out too late."

"I won't."

-v-

At the police station, Liam was waiting for John to get off and he noticed Sierra Rose waiting for her father as well. He decided to go over and talk to her.

"Hi Sierra."

"Hi." Sierra Rose said, wondering why he was talking to her. They've been in each other's presence plenty of times and he's never spoken to her.

"You and Izzy are best friends, huh?"

"Yeah, you found that out the other day so why are you asking me?"

"Fair enough, I just wanted to know why she's so hot and cold. Sometimes, she's open and other times she's so distant."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I have, she just brushes me off."

"Then ask her again."

"You know why she does that, don't you?"

"If I do, it's not for me to tell you, is it? Look, just ask her again. Ask her until you get the answer you want."

"Are you ready to go?" Oliver Fish asked walking over.

"Yes daddy."

-v-

Leon and Sam were hanging out La Beule`.

"Why do you look so down?" Sam asked his brother.

"I may have ruined my brand new relationship with Miracle?"

"How?"

"I kind of sort of cheated on her." 

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked hitting him.

"It was just kissing. I stopped it and sent the girl home."

"Who was this girl?"

"Millicent McBain."

"Aww man, you're an idiot."

"I know."

"I heard Destiny and Matthew take a while to let things go. Is she like that too?"

"Aww man! She can be."

"She's going to make you work for it. So look, you told me about Miracle while it was still a secret so I want to tell you something, though my secret has been a secret for a long time now…I've been dating Sierra Rose Fish."

"What? No way, for how long?"

"Over a year."

"A year? Wow. One: can't believe you've went this long without telling me. Two: you're going to start a Romeo and Juliet war, the Capulets and… Oh I don't remember but Jack almost killed her aunt and he's partially to blame for her mom dying and he got off Scott free… because of my mom and our dad."'

"We know the history and we don't care, we love each other so everyone else is just going to have to deal with it and you might want to start paying attention in English class.''

"When will you finally let everyone know?"

"Soon, I asked Aunt Vicki if she would put together a dinner for us so that we could tell everyone together."

"Aunt Vicki knew before me?"

"Zane knew too?"

"You told Zane?"

"No, he caught us. We thought we should probably tell everyone before he does."

-v-

Miracle went to Matthew's loft thinking that he was still in rehab. She just wanted some alone time. She was walking pass his room when she heard voices and realized it was her mom and dad.

"What is going on?" She thought and then eased dropped on the conversation.

"Matthew, you need to go back to rehab." Destiny said.

"I need you."

"I don't know how many times I can tell you we will never be together but I'm here for you, right? We just need to be friends."

"I don't want to be friends."

"You need to get over it, ok? You lost your chance. Did you really think I was going to stop my wedding and run off with you? Ugh! Why are we talking about this? I'm taking you back to rehab."

"No, I don't want to be away."

"You need to do this for yourself and you need to remember that your children need you and I'm sure your parents are heartbroken. Don't do this to them."

"You've been taking care of me all day. You can help me."

"I can't help you. I don't really know anything about this and I have to go home."

"To Darren?"

"Yes, to Darren and Miracle."

It became silent so Miracle peeped in the room and caught them kissing.

"Oh my gosh." Miracle said to herself.

"Matthew, no. You are tripping and you're going through withdrawal, you need to go back to rehab and I'm taking you right now."

"Destiny."

"If you love me, you'll go back."

"Emotional blackmail?"

"Whatever works."

"Fine, I'll go."

Miracle hid in her room until they left trying to wrap her head around everything she heard and saw.

-v-

On Monday, LHS was back in session. Jaime's art class was about to begin. It was awkward between Miracle and Leon, Millicent and Leon, Millicent and Ryder, and Miracle and Millicent. Millicent spoke to Miracle and pretty much got the cold shoulder. Millicent was still upset with Leon and Ryder, and Leon was just hoping Miracle would acknowledge him at all.

After class, Millicent followed Miracle.

"Hey what's up?" Millicent asked.

"What's up with you?" Miracle asked.

"What?" Millicent said confused.

"Don't try to act like you don't know. You were supposed to be my friend and what do you do? You show up at my boyfriend's house the day after you find out we're together and you kiss him, some friend."

"…I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."

"I don't care."

"I was upset. I just found out that Ryder cheated on me."

"Again, I don't care. So you thought it would be a good idea for my boyfriend to cheat on me? Ryder cheating on you really shouldn't be a shock. We all warned you."

"You're such a good friend that you would date my ex-boyfriend." Millicent said

sarcastically.

"That's fair but at least I waited until you were over before I made a move on him."

"You sure didn't waste anytime… We're just not friends anymore?"

"I don't make a habit of befriending people I don't trust so no, we're not friends anymore. Good day." Miracle said, flipped her long black curly hair and then walked away.


	10. The Truth Will Set You Free

**The Truth Will Set You Free**

Jaime's students were waiting for her art class to start. Miracle was walking in and Leon walked in behind her and caught her before she sat down.

"Miry!" Leon called.

"What?" Miracle asked irritated.

"You can't avoid me forever. Prom is just a few weeks away."

"So?"

"Well I'm your date."

"Not anymore." Miracle then went to take her seat next to Millicent. She still has to sit next to her even though she continuously has an urge slap her anytime she thinks about how Millicent betrayed her.

Everyone was seated and Jaime began her lesson. The class pulled out their canvases and paintbrushes and began expressing themselves in the new way Jaime had taught them.

Millicent suddenly got sick and ran out of the classroom to the bathroom.

"Miracle, could you check on her?" Jaime asked.

"Sure." Miracle said after a sigh and then went to the girls' room to check on Millicent. "Millicent!" Miracle called walking in to the restroom.

"Yeah?" Millicent replied.

"Are you ok?"

"Aside from the fact that I just puked up my entire breakfast, yeah. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't. Jaime sent me."

"It's so weird you're on a first name bases with our teacher."

"Jaime is family. She's Ryder's step-sister and she's a Vega. My family is close to them because of my grandmother, you know Téa."

"It's even weirder that you call your boyfriend's mother, grandma."

"Well when people get married they call their in-laws mom or dad. Wait, why are we talking about me? What's wrong with you?"

"Truth? I think I may be pregnant."

"Whoa, with who's baby?"

"Ryder's, who else? Foolish, I know. I'm terrified. I feel so stupid for making him my first, now if I pregnant…"

"Of all people, you made Ryder your first? What part of, 'he will hurt you' don't you understand?'"

"I didn't believe it, ok! I could not imagine him hurting me…until he actually did. I'm sorry I-"

"Shut up about Leon. You need to find out if you're actually pregnant."

"There's a drug store about three minutes from here. Could you go with me?"

"May as well, I've been here all this time. Let's go and let's make it fast."

"Wait, could you take one with me?"

"You want me to take a pregnancy test too? Why? My body's not the one in question here."

"I'll feel better, more comfortable if you do."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Please, Miracle. I know I have no right to ask."

"You don't and it's stupid but fine."

They went to the drug store three minutes away and went back to school. They locked the door to the girls' restroom so that no one could walk in and then took the tests.

"What am I going to do?"

"Calm down, you don't have the result yet. Take a deep breath."

"That's easy for you to say."

"If there's any consolation, I think Ryder would be a good father."

Millicent pulled out her phone for the time.

"Ok, moment of truth." Millicent said and then went to look at the test.

"Milli, what does it say?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant!" Millicent exclaimed and then hugged Miracle.

"Now you don't have to worry but you might want to find out why you've been getting sick. We should get back to class. We've been gone way too long." Miracle said then happened to glance at her pregnancy test. She blinked, then rubbed her eyes and then opened them wider.

"What is it? What wrong? Miracle?" Millicent asked.

Miracle just stood there staring at the test and eventually started to hyperventilate. She moved back until she felt the wall.

"What's wrong?" Millicent asked.

Miracle just pointed at the test and Millicent went to look.

"Oh my gosh. Miry!"

When Miracle got back to Jaime's classroom, class was over and the room was empty. Miracle went to her seat and sat down while an occasional tear would fall from her eyes. Jaime walked in the room so Miracle quickly wiped the tears away.

"Hey Miracle, you and Millicent never came back to class." Jaime noticed Miracle's sadness and sat next to her. "What's wrong, Miry?" Miracle just shook her head. "You can talk to me. Trust me; if you need to talk I'm right here."

Miracle sat in silence so Jaime got up and started preparing for her next class. Twenty minutes went by until Miracle finally said a word.

"I'm pregnant." Miracle said softly.

Jaime paused before she answered.

"You're… Did you say you're…pregnant?" Jaime asked.

Miracle just nodded her head and Jaime went back to her side.

"Oh my gosh, Miracle! Have you told anyone yet?"

"Just Millicent and now you, I just found out."

"Who's the father, if you don't mind me asking?"

"…Leon."

"Leon? You mean you two are a couple?"

"Yeah I know, it's weird and everything but I'm like in a crisis right now so could you get over that quickly, please?"

"Ok. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep it but I'm scared and my mom is going to be so disappointed. She wanted so much more for me. She didn't want me to make the same mistakes. You know, she wanted to go to Harvard? Then she couldn't because she got pregnant with me so I promised her that I would go for her and now I can't even do that." Miracle really began to break down and Jaime held her.

-v-

Millicent was on her way to her next class when Ryder stopped her.

"I have something for you." Ryder said handing her a box of candy hearts with the messages on them. "It's not Valentines Day but it doesn't have to be for me to tell you how I feel."

"Whatever."

"You look like something is on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She continued to walk.

"Wait, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. Go talk to one of your sideliners."

"It's only about you. Now I'm here so please let me be your ears."

"You want to talk? Ok. I thought I was pregnant. How's that for conversation?"

Liam quickly walked over.

"Say what?" Liam exclaimed.

"Liam, hey!" Millicent said.

"I heard you." Liam said then turned around and gripped up Ryder.

"Are you sure you heard her? She said, 'thought' and if you don't get off of me it'll be a Buchanan fight right here, right now." Ryder said.

"Liam, leave him alone. I can take care of myself."

"Really? He hurt you and slept with him apparently unprotected."

"Liam! I love you but let me talk to Ryder on my own. Bye!"

Liam walked away but not without one last tug at Ryder.

"So when did all this happen, you thinking you were pregnant?"

"A few days ago, I found out that I wasn't today."

"You should've told me. We could have dealt with it together."

"I'm not pregnant so it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. You must have been scared. You didn't have to deal with it alone."

"…I'm still so hurt by what you did to me."

"I know but I promise I will not hurt you again. I love you and I want to spend every moment showing you. If you could just give me another chance I promise, I'll prove it."

-v-

A few days later, Bree was at a photo shoot showing off the new Bree, the edgy, less clothed Bree. Jaime and Ryder walked in.

"We need to talk to you." Jaime said.

"And put some clothes on." Ryder said.

"What are you doing? You can't just come to my work like this." Bree said angrily.

"Fine. Finish your little photo shoot."

She continued with the photo shoot and they talked afterward.

"What the hell do you two want?" Bree asked with attitude.

"Does this new you care about us?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know. I'm still figuring that out." Bree replied.

"We are not going to get anywhere with her." Ryder said.

"Why are you two here?" Bree asked.

"We're here because your crazy antics are ruining our entire family." Jaime said.

"I believe mommy and Ford did that." Bree said.

"You're making everything worst." Ryder said.

"Thanks. I'm just getting started." Bree said happily.

"Why do you want to hurt us all?" Ryder asked.

"One reason is that our wonderful parents sent me to St. Anne's. Everything else is for me to know and for everyone else to find out."

-v-

Téa and Shaun were having a family dinner. They had a Spanish feast prepared for everyone. Shaun's parents, the Vega's, all of the Mannings including their children, spouses and Blair were there except Todd and of course Leon, Miracle, Destiny, Darren and DJ were there as well. Blair was there with Tomas and Baz attended too.

Téa went over to Blair.

"You're here with Tomas so I assume you and Todd are off again and you and Tomas are on again." Téa said.

"Téa, I know what you're thinking." Blair said.

"If my brother wants to continue to play this game with you, that's on him but if you knew what's good for you, you'd stop playing this game with Todd."

"Téa, I love you and I'm sorry I have to say this but you've been on Todd's case sense Victor died. I think you're just hurt that Todd is here and Victor isn't."

"I will always love Victor but I have moved on with my life. I am extremely happy with Shaun. This is about Todd; he shouldn't have anyone. You can't trust him, Blair."

"I can't believe Téa Delgado is telling me to stay away from Todd. How many people have told you that and after he threw you out in a blizzard and punched you in the face among other things?"

"Everyone just loves to bring that up as if it wasn't decades ago. Believe me Blair, Todd is worst than he ever was before." Téa said thinking about the fact that she knows Todd killed Victor but John never found any evidence to convict him. He got away with murder. Téa hates knowing this piece of information and not being able to make Todd pay. The only people who know this secret other than Téa are John, Shaun and Tomas. They're all still hoping that one day they can crush him and put him away for good. "Besides, you've married him ten times already, isn't it getting old?"

"Ha, ha." Blair said.

"Getting married should just be getting old in general for you. You even married Tomas twice so in total you've been married, how many times? Seventeen times, I think it's time you give up."

"You always have jokes."

"You're slacking; I didn't even get a snappy comeback."

"I would but it's true. I will say this though, it may have been seventeen marriages but it's only been seven men… wait do we have to count Victor as another husband because we thought he was Todd. Otherwise, it's going to be eight and I don't want to say eight."

"You can say seven."

Hope took Gabe's hand and walked him over to Starr, James and her siblings.

"So mom… dad, I just wanted you all to know that Gabe and I are officially a couple." Hope said with a smile on her face.

No one said anything because they were all in shock by the fact that Hope called James 'dad.'

"Dad?" James asked in a confused tone.

"Don't overreact, ok. You can never replace my dad but you have been a darn good one for me and my brother and sister."

They all smiled.

"I won't say it again if you all are going to act this way."

"Ok!" Starr exclaimed. "So you and Gabe are together. I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Hope said.

"That's great news." James said shaking Gabe's hand but squeezing it tightly. "Take care of her."

"I will." Gabe said letting go of James` hand and then massaging it because of how hard he was squeezing it. "But I think Hope would say she can take care of herself."

"Of course she would. That's what Starr would say until they need a knight and shining armor to come to their rescue."

"I never need a knight and shining armor." Starr said and Hope agreed.

"Trust me, I know. These Manning girls need someone to have their backs at all times."

"James!" Starr said thinking that he was being ridiculous. Then he gave her look. "He's right."

"No he's not." Hope said.

"Yes, he is. We get kidnapped more often than normal people." Starr said.

"That's how I knew I'd be a good PI." James said.

"Don't scare him off! He already knows how often people get married in this family. This isn't going to help."

Miracle was standing alone, looking like she was in another world. Destiny noticed and then walked over to her.

"You know, you and Leon really wanted to be together and since we gave you our blessing we've hardly seen you two together at all." Destiny said.

"Oh… that's nothing." Miracle said as if she was in another world.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you going to leave Darren?"

"Leave Darren? Why the hell would I do that?"

"You kissed dad, maybe you want more than that."

"How do you know that?"

"I was at dad's house that night, looking for some time alone."

"Is that why you told Darren I was working on a case with an important client when he asked if you spoke to me?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have to do that."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth."

"You told him about the kiss?"

"No. I'm not crazy besides I didn't kiss him back nor do I want him back. I love Darren too much to leave him ."

"I'm glad because I need you both right now."

"You will always have us both. Don't you forget it." Destiny said and gave Miracle a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

The doorbell rung and Téa went to answer it.

"¡Ay!" Téa exclaimed when she opened the door and saw her brother, Delmonico, her grandmother, Maria, her niece, Roseanne and cousin Enrique. They had a family group hug right then and there and started to shed happy tears. "What are you all doing here?"

"Your husband." Del said.

Téa turned around and saw Shaun standing there. She ran over and gave him the tightest hug.

"Thank you, Teddy. This is the best thing you could ever do for me Ilove you so much!" She turned back to her family. "You're all just in time for dinner!"

-v-

Bree went into the kitchen at Llanfair and saw Zane sitting there.

"Hey cousin." Bree said.

"Hey. I hear you've been stirring up trouble." Zane said.

"I've heard the same about you; actually I've seen it on the cover of the newspaper."

"Did you like it?" Zane asked.

"Are you kidding? I loved it. You're totally bad ass."

"We would make a good team. Do you want to stir up trouble together?"

"I'm in."

-v-

Sam had already arrived at Llanfair with Blair, Todd, Starr, Dani, Jack, Leon and Hope. He stepped aside to talk to Vicki.

"Thanks for doing this Aunt Vicki. I really appreciate this and so does Sierra Rose." Leon said.

"No problem, I'm happy to help." Vicki said.

"Where's Téa? Wasn't she supposed to be here? She's always talking about family but she didn't even show to the family dinner." Todd said from the living room.

Leon and Vicki went back in the living room with everyone else.

"Don't start, Todd." Blair said.

"My mom already said she couldn't make it." Dani said.

"What's this dinner for anyway Vicki?" Todd asked.

The doorbell rang. Niles just retired and married Roxy so the new butler introduced Sierra Rose, Oliver, Kyle, GiGi, Rex and Shane.

"What are they doing here?" Jack asked with an attitude. "Is McPain going to show up next?"

"Jack, grow up." Starr said.

"Our entire dinner party is here." Vicki announced.

Dinner got started. It was very awkward and Todd and Jack were not making it any easier.

"Why are we here?" Todd asked.

"Well Sam and Sierra have something they want to say." Vicki announced.

"What is it?" Blair asked.

Sam and Sierra Rose stood up, walked over to each other and held hands.

"Sierra and I have been together for over a year."

"When you say together you mean?" Blair asked.

"She's my girlfriend; I'm her boyfriend. We're in love."

"So you're telling me you work with me everyday and you've been seeing my daughter behind my back and not only that but you were seeing her when she was underage?" Oliver asked very irritated.

"Fish-"

"Mr. Fish to you." Oliver said putting his foot down getting more irritated by the second.

"Daddy, we knew you wouldn't approve. We knew none of you would."

"You're damn right." Oliver said and then got silent.

"I don't approve of this catastrophe." Todd said.

"For once Todd and I agree on something." Rex said.

"This is complete betrayal." Jack said.

"This is totally not about you." Sam said. "The only reason this has anything to do with you is-" Sam stopped himself from bringing up the past. This was definitely not the time.

"Is what?" Jack asked. "Go ahead and say it."

"I think it's great that Sam and Sierra are dating." Starr announced trying to change the down direction that the dinner was about to go in.

"You're kidding me, right?" Todd asked.

"No! It's wonderful and they are obviously happy and if we chose our relationships based on who you and Jack crossed we would all be single and stay that way. I can't be the only one who feels this way." Starr said.

"I agree with Starr." Dani said.

"Me too." Hope and Leon said.

"I second that notion." Vicki said.

"So do I." GiGi said.

"Really Aunt GiGi?" Sierra Rose asked with excitement.

"Yeah!" GiGi said. "I just hope they don't get married or have kids." GiGi quietly said to Rex.

Sierra Rose ran over and gave GiGi a hug.

"That means so much to me." Sierra Rose said to GiGi. "What about you, Shane? Dad (Kyle)?"

"I don't like it. They can't be trusted." Shane said.

"We can't be trusted? We can't be trusted?" Todd said standing up and yelling.

"Todd, sit down." Vicki demanded and Todd did as he was told.

"Dad (Kyle)?"

"You lied to us." Kyle said simply.

"I didn't lie. I just kept a little secret."

"You lied. All those times you said you were going somewhere with someone to do something and you were really going out with Sam, you lied to us. Meanwhile, Sam was lying right to your father's face everyday as well."

"Point taken but I'm an adult now and I'm telling you the truth now." Sierra Rose said.

"How do you feel, mom?" Sam asked.

"Well…it's your choice." Blair said.

"What?" Todd and Jack said together.

"It is his choice. You weren't there when Starr and Cole were together, ok Todd? I've learned my lesson. If my kids are happy, I'm happy." Blair said.

"This is all crap! I won't allow it." Todd said.

"Too bad you can't do anything about it." Sam said. "We have all of your opinions, I even talked to Téa. Will you all just be happy for us and civil to each other?

"I can't promise the civil part from all of us but I'm sure…most of us will try to be happy for you." Blair said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

Sam and Oliver both got texts on their cell phones then they looked at each other.

"I know that look. Don't tell me you two have to go." Sierra Rose said.

"We have to. This important case we've been working on has finally cracked." Sam said.

"Thank God because I want my dad and boyfriend back." Sierra Rose said and then hugged them both. "Please, be careful."

Sam and Oliver left the dinner. Then Sierra Rose got a text.

"This dinner was really cut short. At least we made it to dessert. I know everyone's uncomfortable so maybe we should just end it now. Thanks, everyone for coming tonight. Thanks, Mrs. Buchanan for doing this for Sam and me."

Sierra Rose sped up the ending of the awkward dinner and got in her car and drove until she was almost at Izzy's house and parked her car. A few minutes later Izzy hopped in the car and Sierra Rose drove off. They arrived at Sierra Rose's home and went to her room without Kyle knowing Izzy was there. They hugged when they got to the room. Sierra Rose then took off Izzy's dark glasses.

"Oh my gosh!" Sierra Rose exclaimed.

"Is it that bad?" Izzy asked.

"Look at yourself in the mirror."

"I don't want to."

Sierra Rose turned Izzy toward the mirror forcing her to look at herself. Izzy saw her swollen black and blue eye and swollen lip. She could feel the bruises on her back and arms. She didn't have to look to know they were bad. Izzy fell to the floor and Sierra Rose sat next to her to comfort her.

"You can't continue to let your dad do this to you and I can't keep this secret for you anymore. I'm telling my dad as soon as he walks in this house."

"You can't!"

"It's not going to stop Izzy! It will never end. No, I take that back. It will end when he kills you because that's what's going to happen if you continue to put up with this."

"I know that!"

"Then why won't you let me help you?"

"It still won't end! My father will find away around whatever is thrown at him. He always does."

"Fine, I won't tell if you don't go home."

"The longer I'm gone the worst it will be."

"No! You can never go back."

"Where do you suppose I stay?"

"Stay here."

"Your dads will find out."

"Then stay at Roxy's Inn."

"I can't afford that."

"Don't worry. I can get a room for free there. She's like my grandmother, she never makes me pay. We'll say it's for me and you can stay there. I'll even stay there with you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. If you don't choose something, I'm telling my dad or Sam, whoever I talk to first."

"Ok. I'll stay at the inn."

"Great! Right now we need to get you fixed up."

-v-

Meanwhile, the LPD's finest were moving on the biggest case they've had in a long time. They went in prepared and ready for anything to happen, possible… or not but then again is anything really impossible in Llanview, Pennsylvania?


	11. Llan of the Living

**Llan of the Living**

Life is such an interesting thing. It begins in your mother's womb; you grow and develop until you're ready to see the world for the first time. It's full of twists, turns and surprises. Then one day it ends but I guess that all depends on what you believe. Some believe that even when it's over, it isn't really over.

Destiny and Darren were cozy together in the living room watching Madea's Big Happy Family and sharing a bowl of ice cream. They laughed together and then fed each other a spoon full of ice cream.

"I can't believe they actually took Madea on Maury." Destiny laughed.

"Mom, Darren, I need to talk to you." Miracle finally said after watching her parents for a few minutes before making her presence known.

"Ok! You have perfect timing!" Destiny said happily as she turned off the TV and patted the seat in between her and Darren so that Miracle would sit. "You have our full attention my little Miracle. What do you need to talk to us about?"

Miracle sat in between them and looked back and forth between the both of them.

"Wow. You two seem so happy." Miracle said.

"Well we are!" Darren exclaimed.

"I'd sure hate to be the one to ruin that."

"Now how could you do that?" Destiny asked.

"You'll see."

"Ok, spill it. What's the deal?" Destiny asked.

Miracle took a deep breath and then looked between the both of them again.

"I can't sit here!" Miracle got up and stood in front of them. She began to pace. "I have some news that you are not going to like."

"What is it?" Darren asked.

The room got silent and Miracle just kept pacing, not looking forward to seeing her parents' disappointment.

"Mom, Darren, I'm pregnant." Miracle blurted out quickly with her eyes closed.

The room went silent. Miracle opened one eye then the other. Destiny and Darren both had blank expressions on their faces. Destiny suddenly stood up and paced a couple of times and then walked over to Miracle.

"You're pregnant?" Destiny asked.

"Yes."

"… How? You haven't been taking your birth control? That was the reason you had it you know, so that this would be prevented."

"I know. I was taking it faithfully but apparently I got pregnant right before I started it."

"You told me you and Leon was using protection."

"We were but we forgot just this one time."

"Just one time?" Destiny yelled before she calmed down. "Do you remember that 'just one time' is how I ended up in this situation? Ok." Destiny took a deep breath. "Have you talked to Leon about this yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"… We're not exactly on good terms right now."

"Whatever the problem is has to be put aside now. You have a baby on the way. Trust me, you're going to want him there every step of the way."

They both sit back down.

"You need to tell Leon as soon as possible."

"I will but how do you two feel?"

"All that matters is that we will support you and help you through this just like everyone helped me with you."

"But you're disappointed."

"Miracle…"

"I understand. I'm sorry. I know you wanted more for me and I blew it but this baby won't, I'll make sure of it." Miracle said, crying.

"Miracle, don't cry. We all make mistakes, we deal with them and we make good of them. I love you. I'm not disappointed, ok?" Destiny hugged her daughter.

"Darren?" Miracle asked wondering what he thought.

"I want to hurt Leon." Darren said.

"Darren." Destiny said.

"No, I do. I really do." Darren said.

"You don't have to worry about that, once Shaun finds out or even Matthew for that matter."

"Oh no." Miracle said.

"It'll be ok, Miry." Destiny said. "You should go talk to Leon."

"Leon?"

"Yes, Leon, The sooner the better." Destiny said.

"Ok. I'm going. I love you two." Miracle said as she left.

"This is going to drive Matthew back to the bottle." Destiny said.

Miracle arrived at Téa and Shaun's and Roseanne answered the door since Téa's family was staying with them for a while.

"Hi. Is Leon here?" Miracle asked.

"Yeah! You're Shaun's granddaughter, right?" Roseanne asked.

"Yeah."

"You're so pretty."

"Thank you."

Roseanne let Miracle in and she went up to Leon's room. She knocked and he invited her in not knowing yet who was at the door. He turned around and gasped.

"It's a miracle." Leon said with a smile on his face.

He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She didn't hug back but she allowed him to hug her.

"I'm so happy to see you. What brings you here?"

"We need to talk." Miracle said closing the door.

"We're breaking the rules you know. We're not allowed to be alone in a room together with the door closed."

"Yeah well I don't care right now. It's not like anything is going to happen."

"I take it, you're still angry with me?"

"It doesn't matter. We need to talk."

"What's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

Leon laughed.

"Don't play." Leon said.

"Do you see my face?" Miracle asked.

"You're serious? Oh no. This is not good."

"You think?"

"…I'm sorry. How are you handling this?"

"I've had a week to deal with this. I've already seen a doctor."

"We were being careful."

"We slipped. You know that night at my dad's loft?"

"Aww man! Damn!" Leon said hitting the wall. "Shaun, Matthew and Darren are going to kill me."

"Don't worry about Darren, my mom is already on him. I'm sure she'll keep my dad in check too and Lita can handle grandpa."

"So you told your parents already?"

"My mom and Darren know. I'm sure my mom will tell my dad when she feels the time is right."

Leon went and stared out of the window for a minute and then looked back at Miracle.

"I'm sorry."

"I've already dealt with all that."

"I have a headache… Do you feel ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You know I will be there for you and our baby every step of the way but…. This is too much. I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah…I do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm confused."

Miracle sighed.

"I was just making you suffer. I had to make you work for it. There's no way in hell I'll let you hurt me and betray me and get away with it."

"Miry, I'm not your dad."

"Whatever. Bottom line, I was always going to let you take me to the prom and I was eventually going to stop torturing you."

"We're in this together, ok?" Leon said walking over to her.

"Yeah."

Leon kissed her and she actually kissed him back.

-v-

The LPD had arrived at the scene of this illegal secret agency that they had been trying to bring down for a long time now. It was dangerous but they had to go in. The best of the LPD were on the case. They busted in the place and had to take a few people out. The place was heavily guarded. Most of the guards had to be taken out but shots were fired. Sam and the other cops were breaking down doors trying to put an end to all the illegal activities.

A cop busted down a door and saw a beautiful coffee brown skinned woman with big black curly hair who seemed a bit frightened.

"Freeze!" The cop yelled.

"I've been held captive." The woman said.

"For how long?" The cop asked.

"Twenty five years."

"What's your name?"

"Keri, Keri Reynolds."

John McBain busted into a room and saw a man in about his late 30's, early 40's with dark blond hair and blue eyes. He looked totally confused.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

"Brendan Thornhart." The man said quietly.

Sam busted down a room and kicked down a door with his gun pointed. He couldn't believe his eyes. His mouth was wide open.

The three cops got the victims out while the others were still taking care of business in other parts of the building.

On their way out Sam spotted Oliver on the floor.

"He's been shot!" Sam exclaimed and rushed to his side. "Come on, don't die on me. You have to live for Sierra Rose! You hear me? Don't you dare die?"

-v-

Sierra Rose and Izzy were in room at the Angel Square Hotel eating burgers and fries.

"I'm not sure about this. I have a feeling my dad will find me." Izzy said.

"You wouldn't have to look over your shoulders if you would just let me tell my dad or Sam." Sierra Rose responded.

Izzy's phone rung and she instantly got nervous.

"Who is it?" Sierra Rose asked.

Izzy looked at her phone and relief came across her face.

"It's Liam."

"Well aren't you going to answer it?"

"I can't. I don't know what to say to him." Izzy said ignoring his call.

"Liam really likes you and I think he's a good guy."

"I agree with you and I really like him too but look at me I have way too much baggage."

"So? His last name may be McBain but he's a Buchanan. They have so much baggage you can climb it and once you get to the top everyone would look like ants."

"Huh?"

"His family has a lot of baggage, Izzy."

"Yeah but if my dad catches us together he'll kill him."

"Then his family will kill your dad. Actually, that might solve your problem.

"Sierra."

"What? It's true."

"Aren't you and Liam kind of related by marriage?"

"I guess. My uncle Rex is his uncle but we've hardly spent any time together. We've been in the same room so many times in our life time and the first time he's spoken to me since we've gotten older is when he started dating you."

"He asked me to prom."

"That's awesome!"

"I can't go."

"Oh girl, you-" Sierra Rose's phone rung. "It's Sam!" She said excitedly and then answered her phone. "Hey baby! Is it all over?"

"…You need to come to the hospital."

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here, just come now."

"What's wrong? Is it my dad?"

"SiSi, just come please."

"I'm on my way!" Sierra Rose hung up the phone. "I have to go to the hospital." She said getting up and putting her shoes on as she ran out of the room.

-v-

Liam was having dinner with his mom, Natalie.

"Your girl didn't answer?" Natalie asked.

"No. I think she's avoiding me." Liam replied.

"Maybe it's not you. You really like this girl, don't you?"

"Yeah I do, I_ really _do." Liam replied. "I hope dad is ok."

"Yeah, me too." Natalie said.

"It means a lot to me that you two can be civil even though you aren't together."

"I guess I was never meant to be Mrs. McBain."

-v-

Sierra Rose arrived at the hospital in a panic and ran into Sam.

"What happened?" Sierra Rose asked.

"Your dad… he was shot." Sam replied.

"No!" Sierra Rose looked through the window into her dad's room and saw the doctors doing everything they could. She quickly began to cry. "This is really bad. Oh God. I can't live without him." Sierra Rose was beginning to fall on the floor but Sam caught her before she hit it. "Sam! What if he doesn't make it?" She asked sobbing in his arms.

"Don't think like that. Think positive." He said taking her over to a chair so that she could sit down. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

Kyle, GiGi, Rex and Shane came running in.

"I called for some more support as well." Sam said and Sierra Rose hugged him in appreciation and grief.

-v-

A few days later Miracle went to the Angel Square Hotel and met Roxy at the front desk. She was picking up Shane's son, Chad because she's babysitting.

"Hey Roxy. Hey Chad, ready to go?" Miracle asked.

"Yeah." Chad replied.

"I'm babysitting D.J. and Vida too." Miracle said.

"Practice?" Roxy asked. 

"Oh gosh, who told you?"

"Shaun."

"Figured. He was really not happy about this."

"Yeah but I bet he gave you a big teddy bear hug right after he yelled at you."

"Yeah, he did, got to love him. I'm so sorry about Oliver."

"Me too but as long as he is in a coma there's still a chance. I'm rooting for him. I'm going to the hospital later. Sierra needs as much support as she can get. Do you think you'll be able to watch Chad tomorrow too? Shane's going to be at the hospital and I'm going to see my son Skylar in Statesville."

"He gets out soon right?"

"Two more years, I can't wait. He doesn't deserve to be there. He's really not a bad guy. He just lost it, that's all."

Miracle noticed Izzy walking by with shades and a hood on, trying to get to her room as quickly as possible but she was stopped in her tracks when Miracle called her and went over to speak.

"Hi!" Miracle said.

"Hi, did you want something?" Izzy asked.

"No, not really. We've talked in school a few times. You seem pretty cool and now you're my cousin's girlfriend.

"Girlfriend is a strong word."

"…Ok. You know there's no sun in here."

"I realize that. These are just my favorite shades."

"Liam has missed you at school lately."

"I've been a bit under the weather."

Miracle was beginning to feel like something was up and starting to think that she was hiding behind those sunglasses.

"Really, in this nice weather?" Miracle replied to Izzy's last statement. "Are you staying here?"

"I'm just visiting a friend."

"Really? Who?"

"Sierra Rose."

"You know, she's at the hospital with her dad."

"I know. I just came from there; I'm just waiting for her to get back."

"Oh ok." Miracle was trying to figure out how to get her to take those shades off. Izzy turned her head which allowed her long black hair to move and reveal a bruise on her chest. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"On your chest."

"Nothing, I ran into a-"

"A fist?" Miracle asked rhetorically. Her suspicions were finally confirmed.

"I have to go."

"Wait. Has someone been abusing you?

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I just want to help you."

"Why? You can't help me anyway."

"Trust me, I can help you."

"No, nobody can."

"You're right, they can't with that attitude. No one deserves that."

"It's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me, that looks horrible. I bet that's what you're hiding behind those glasses."

"Mind your business."

"Let me help you."

"You can't!" Izzy yelled.

"Come with me to my house for 30 minutes and if I can't convince you that I can help you in that time, I'll leave you alone."

"No."

"Fine, then I'll be the most annoying person in your life from now on."

"Fine! You Buchanans sure like to meddle in other people's business."

"I'm glad you're seeing things my way. Come with me."

Miracle got Chad and drove back to her house with Izzy along for the ride. When she got there D.J and Vida were playing games in the living room. Destiny walked into the room ready to head out the door.

"Good, you're here." Destiny said. "Kids, be good for Miracle. I love you…. Who's this?" Destiny asked referring to Izzy.

"This is Izzy Flores, from school."

"It's nice to meet you. I have to go." Destiny said giving Miracle a kiss on the cheek as she headed out the door.

"Your mom seems pretty cool." Izzy said.

"She is." Miracle said.

Chad joined D.J and Vida in there games. They loved playing with him because he was little bit older so they looked up to him.

Miracle and Izzy went to the kitchen and Miracle got something for Izzy to eat and drink while they talked.

"Your house is really nice. It must be nice to be rich."

"I didn't always live like this."

"Don't play with me Buchanan."

"Yes, I'm a Buchanan but my mom isn't. She worked really hard to get what she has and my step-father was born into money but he's worked hard too."

"Interesting. Is that your brother and sister out there?"

"It's my brother and my cousins."

"Oh so how can you help me?"

"I have connections and so do you actually. Your best friend's boyfriend is a cop and your boyfriend, oh I'm sorry, boy who's a friend's dad is the police commissioner."

"I know that but I doubt they can do anything for me and if all you have are connections I doubt you can either."

"First of all, who is abusing you?"

"My father and he's a dangerous man."

"Ok but I am related to the best lawyers in this town. My great-grandmother was a social worker. My grandfather is the best bodyguard in this town. I know people who own magazines, newspapers and tabloids. I know a couple of P.I's. Not to mention, my family is really rich and they like to use their money to make things go their way. My dad and Uncle Clint are good for that. I don't condone it unless they use their powers for good."

"None of that helps me. If you haven't noticed, I don't come from money."

"Oh girl, don't worry about that."

"Why?"

"You don't need money?"

"Why not? Things in life aren't free or have you forgotten?"

"Ugh. No, I haven't forgotten but this help won't cost you a dime."

"So now I'm charity?"

"No! You could be a friend if you stop being so damn defensive and just let me help you."

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

"I told you, you seem really cool and honestly, I'm lacking in the girl best friend department. I have friends but no one I want to get close to. Millicent had to be kicked to the curb, can't trust her."

"So you want to be friends with me?"

"Yes and I always help my friends. Besides, we can't be friends if your father kills you now, can we?"

"I guess not but I don't know about this."

"Trust me, it'll work."

"Why would your family help me for free?"

"They're good people and they'll understand. I promise you."

"How will this work?"

"My mom is the best lawyer in this entire town. She wins damn near every case, she's no joke."

"She's so nice."

"Not in the courtroom, she's not. My grandfather can protect you until this whole thing is settled. I don't know what your dad looks like but my grandfather is huge. My cousin Rex can do some digging on your dad. We can tell Mr. McBain, he'll do everything to put your dad away. I can ask my great-grandmother who used to be a social worker some stuff too."

"Won't they put me away or something?"

"Do you have any family you can live with?"

"No. I don't have anyone. My mom left when I was really young."

"I'm sorry. Do you have a job?"

"No. My dad won't let me work?

"Ok. We just need to find someone to take you in."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"I don't want to live with some strangers."

"I don't want you to live with strangers. You can't stay with Sierra because her family is having a tough time."

"Come on, I'm not going to ask anyone to take me in."

"Do you want to be free from your dad or not? Do you want to have to live with him for one more year or have to go to some home for girls just because you don't want to ask someone to take you in?"

"No."

"Ok then. I'd ask my mom but I don't think she'll be all that crazy about the idea since I'm bringing another human being into this house."

"…You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, shock. I know. What about Roxy and Nigel?"

Roxy and Nigel got married a while back.

"What about them?"

"You know Roxy fairly well right?"

"I guess."

"You should see if they'll take you in. Roxy can be a little… I don't know…flakey but she's a really good person with a good heart and I'm pretty sure she'll welcome a new kid with open arms. She's known for that. Nigel is pretty cool too."

"I don't know. It's weird."

"Weird or black eyes? Which do you choose? It's only for one year and the court is going to want you to have somewhere to live?"

"We'll see. Do you think it can work?"

"Si, amiga."

"You speak Spanish?"

"Yeah, my grandmother, Téa taught me when I was young. She's also the best lawyer in town but she's retired… most of the time."

"Cool."

"So you're in?"

"That's if you really think your family will do this for me for free and I can find somewhere to stay?"

"Good then it's settled. You're one step closer to actually being happy and safe."

-v-

Sam called a family meeting at Téa and Shaun's. Téa, Dani, Jack, Leon and Vicki were waiting for Sam to get there. They had no idea why he would want this group of people to come together. They hardly heard from him since Oliver had been in the hospital but since Oliver was in a coma and Sierra Rose was settled a little more and had her family he thought it was time to call this meeting.

They heard Sam walk in the house and then saw him appear in the living room a few seconds later.

"Hey Sam. What's all this about?" Téa asked.

"I have very good but shocking news."

"Ok. What is it?" Téa asked.

"I'm glad you're all sitting. I don't want anyone to have a heart attack. Aunt Vicki, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Vicki replied. "Now what is it?"

"My dad is alive."

They were all confused and didn't understand. Then… Victor Lord, Jr. walked in, sixteen and a half years older, a little hurt but still looking good. It almost scared the life out everyone. They were frozen. It was silent.

"Isn't anyone happy to see me?"

"Victor?" Téa asked in an unbelieving tone.

"In the flesh." Victor said.

"No, this is impossible. I saw you with a bullet in you and dead on the living room floor. I saw you carried out in a body bag." Téa said.

"That wasn't me."

"What do you mean that wasn't you? I saw it with my own eyes."

"You also see me standing here with your awn eyes."

"You need to explain, right now." Dani demanded.

"The man that died, it wasn't me."

"Then who was it then because it sure as hell looked like you." Dani said.

"That was Walker Laurence."

"What?" Vicki said confused.

"The secret agency that held me captive, they were working with Irene and Irene wanted everyone to think that I was dead so that she could get the money and everything but she didn't want to actually kill me so she had me kidnapped and had Walker Laurence convinced that he was going to take over my life. He was planning to kill all of you but little did he know, they were planning to kill him."

"We heard a recording on Shaun's phone that he wanted Shaun to be his bodyguard again."

"Yeah well he still didn't feel safe but from what I heard he was shot before anyone from the agency got to him."

"How do we know this is true?" Téa asked.

"There was a DNA test. I made sure no one did anything to it. This is my dad. This is Victor Lord, Jr."

"Oh my God, Dad?" Dani said.

"It's me and you called me dad. You don't know how happy that word makes me."

"You'll always be my dad." Dani said as she went to hug him.

"Mine too. I missed you so much." Jack said as he joined in on the hug.

"Where's Starr?" Victor asked.

"I thought we should tell her with the rest of the family." Sam said.

When the three of them let go Victor fixed his eyes on Leon.

"Who is this? This isn't a familiar face and it looks like he's too young for me to know him."

"Victor, this is your son, Leon." Téa said.

"My son? Sam, why didn't you tell me I had another son?"

"Surprise." Sam said.

"I was pregnant when you…well went away, was taken away, whatever you want to say."

"I can't believe this…and he looks just like Daniella."

"Yeah, he does." Téa said.

Victor went to hug Leon.

"I'm sorry I missed you growing up, all of you. I'm sorry I missed it. Everything I love was ripped from me. And Vicki, my dear sister, I missed you telling me what to do. And Téa, the love of my life…"

"Uh oh." Everyone said.

"What?" Victor wondered. "That's no secret. I never stopped thinking about you."

"I never stopped thinking about you either but I've moved on and I'm happy."

"Don't tell me you're with someone else."

"I'm not just with someone, I'm married."

"To who? Who are you married to, Téa?"

"She's married to me." Shaun said as he walked in.

_I didn't forget about Bree, Zane, Jaime or anyone else. Look forward to their comebacks and I hope you all enjoyed the add. Comment, please. Let me know what you think._


	12. Times to Remember

**Times to Remember**

Prom, that's one event in ones time in school that most actually look forward to. It's one fun night in high school that you work hard to get to all year. Senior prom tends to be the most special, since for most people it's the last one they'll ever go to. If one is lucky you'll get to go to more than one. However many anyone goes to, prom eventually becomes just a memory, one of many memories that one will acquire over a lifetime.

It was prom night and the students of Llanview High were excited and getting ready for their special night.

Miracle knocked on a bedroom door at her home.

"Come in!" The voice on the other side said.

Miracle entered the room with a white garment bag in her other hand.

"Hey Izzy!" Miracle exclaimed.

After Miracle told Destiny and Darren Izzy's story they immediately decided to help her and got some of the family involved to help her as well. Destiny and Darren also decided to let Izzy stay with them for a little while, just until they find a permanent home for her.

"What's up, Miry?"

"I have a surprise for my new BFF. Cinderella, your fairy godmother has arrived."

"Helping me and getting me a place to stay wasn't enough?"

"No!" Miracle unzipped the garment bag and revealed a white and pink, ruffled, long in the back, short in the front, sweetheart neckline dress with a touch of sparkle at the waist.

"That dress is absolutely gorgeous!"

"I was hoping you would say that. It's yours."

"What? No, it's not."

"Yes it is. You didn't have one and prom is tonight so I got you one. It has a total Spanish flare and sass to it."

"Yes it does but I can't accept this. It's too much."

"Yes you can and no it's not. Take it."

"No!"

"Do you really want to miss your junior prom? You should go out and have some fun. You're safe from your father. My grandfather is going to be watching your back all night and you deserve this night and if you feel like the dress is too much, I'll take it back…tomorrow but you can wear it tonight."

"I don't have a ticket or money for pictures."

"Don't worry about the money. Stop making excuses! Do you want to go to prom or not?"

"I do but-"

"No buts! We're going to Foxy Roxy's to get glamoured up for tonight… Call Liam and let him know he has a date. If I know my cousin and I know my cousin, he bought you a ticket and is holding on to it, hoping that you will change your mind and go to the prom with him."

"What if he didn't?"

"He did. Trust me."

Miracle left the room and left the dress with Izzy. Izzy then picked up the phone and called Liam. He was obviously excited to hear her voice.

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"I just wanted to know if the offer was still on the table for me to go to prom with you?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else."

"Cool. Could you do me a favor and leave your cousin, Ryder alone tonight?"

"I'll try, for you."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you tonight at six. Where do you live? You never told me."

"I know it's not traditional but I'd rather meet you at your place."

"A gentleman should pick up his date."

"Your father taught you well but…it'd be nice to meet the rest of your family." Izzy said, lying.

"Then I'll pick you up and bring you back to my place."

"Must you be so difficult, Mr. McBain?"

"If that's how you want it, I'll go along with it. I'm just glad you're going go with me."

Destiny took Miracle and Izzy to Foxy Roxy to get their hair, make up and nails done and ran into a lot of the other LHS students there. This was Roxy's money making night. The salon was filled and a load of horny teenagers would be getting rooms at the Angel Square Hotel.

Once they finished up at Foxy Roxy they went back home and got dressed for the night. Miracle wore a short gold dress; with an extremely poofy skirt and crystals all over the corset. Destiny was constantly snapping pictures of the both of them.

"I'm going to meet Liam at his place. I hope that's ok." Izzy said.

"That's fine if that's what you want." Destiny replied. "Here's some money for tonight." She said handing it to Izzy.

"I can't."

"We're your guardians for now, right? Just take it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now this nice young gentleman is going to be your bodyguard until Shaun gets to the prom later, ok?" Destiny said referring to the huge guy across from her who works for Shaun. Shaun has his own bodyguard business now, the best of the best. You can do that when all the people you protect are the richest of the richest in Llanview.

Izzy left with the bodyguard which left Miracle, Destiny, Darren and D.J. alone.

"I guess we just have to wait for everyone else to get here." Darren said.

Miracle went over to a mirror.

"Mom! My hair is starting to frizz!" Miracle said.

"Don't overreact. I'll fix it. Let's go upstairs." Destiny said and they went up to Miracle's room so that Destiny could begin fixing Miracle's hair. "You are so beautiful and intelligent."

"Intelligent, even though I'm 16 and pregnant?"

"Even intelligent people, do stupid things. I did."

"At least you were two years older than I am."

"What's done is done. No one can change it so we just have to make the best of it."

"Mom, why did you decide to have me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you have me instead of… you know getting an abortion?"

"…Where did that come from?"

"Come on, I know that was your initial decision, it doesn't upset me or anything. I'm just curious."

"You overhear an awful lot. You sure you don't just eavesdrop?"

"You all should probably just watch what you say and where you say it so could you just answer my question please."

"Well if you must know, honestly, I had you because your father was in a coma and we weren't sure if he was going to ever wake up. He could've died and if he did I wanted to have apart of him forever and I wanted him to live on. Your grandmother, Nora begged me before that but ultimately I made my decision because of your father."

"If dad wasn't in the coma, do you think that would have changed things?"

"Should've, could've, would've, it doesn't matter. The past is in the past. You just know that I love you and I wouldn't change my decision for anything."

"I know that but you don't think you would have done it?"

"I always wanted you. I was just young, scared, alone, broke, and plain old just not ready but I had help and we made it. Are you thinking about getting an abortion? Is that why you're asking all these questions?"

"No. I just wondered what you were thinking when you went though this… How did you fall for dad anyway? I always ask you how it ended and not how it began. You would think it'd be the opposite but I guess it's because I'm so used to you being with Darren."

"Well, when Matthew and I met we were just a year younger than you and a grade behind what you are now, we were 15 and freshmen. I saw him and I thought he was really cute and really sweet. I thought he was a good boy and I liked that. It took me more than half the school year to get myself to talk to him. One day, these dumb popular kids were bullying him and I stood up for him. That became the format for our relationship, me always having Matthew's back but that began our _friendship_."

"Wait. Dad was bullied? I can't imagine."

"I know it's hard to believe when you know the man he's become but he was smaller than a lot of the boys and his parents were the D.A and the Commissioner, apparently that wasn't cool."

"So then what happened?"

"He said he'd rather hang out with this bag of bones, with blond hair and blues eyes named Becka because I wasn't cool and she was."

"Huh?" Miracle said, confused.

"Ok. Becka was one of the popular girls and she hung out with the boys who were bullying him but your dad had a crush on her. He eventually came to his senses and we were friends again. Somewhere in that time frame he was in the car accident and became paralyzed so I did everything I could do to get my brother Greg who I later was told was my father and then learned years after that he was my uncle to do surgery on your dad so that he could walk again. He eventually came but because your uncle Clint gave him a fat check. Then your grandparents didn't want him to have the surgery so they sent him to boarding school but leading up to that we were getting closer. There were a few times we almost kissed and the dynamic of our relationship was beginning to change and I knew that I was in love with him. Everyone knew it too, except your dad. If you haven't noticed, he never really caught on too quickly to anything. He still doesn't. Anyway, at the boarding school in London, do you know who he met?"

"Who?"

"Dani."

"Oh yeah! I knew that. Dad told me that's how he met her but that was all he said about that boarding school."

"That's not even the good part. The first person I ever told I loved your father was your uncle David and we flew to London together so that I could see him. Mind you, I was 15 and I told my parents I was going on a school trip to Washington, D.C. Do as I say, not as I do on that one. When I got there I was planning to tell him I loved him but there was Dani and he really liked her too. I could see it all over his face so I kept my mouth shut. They then, broke out of that boarding school together and ran away to Seattle so that your dad could get the surgery. Before he left I got him some cool basketball sneakers. Do you know who got to see him take his first steps in those sneakers?"

"Aunt Dani?"

"You got it."

"She was his type too, blonde hair, blue eyes, attitude."

"And a bag of bones?"

"Miracle."

"What? I'm just saying and you were thinking it but not everyone can be built like me and Lauren London." Miracle said laughing along with Destiny.

"Anyway, your dad and Dani, dated a while."

"Ill." Miracle said, disgusted.

"Says the girl, having a baby with her step-uncle."

"Point taken."

"Before they got together I told your dad I loved him for the first time. That backfired. He had no clue and he was into Dani, my heart was totally broken. Later that year, Dani fell for Nate Ford and Matt told Dani _he_ loved _her_. Then that backfired on _him_."

"Wow."

"When my heart was broken, I cried then kept it moving. We were friends and I even became friends with Dani. I couldn't stand her before that though. Oh how things change. When Dani broke up with your dad he became the biggest jerk I have ever seen but he didn't act that way in front of me because you know I put him in check. Now I can tell you about our first kiss, we were doing a school play, we were love interest, we were rehearsing and we kissed. Ooh, so special." Destiny said sarcastically. While your dad was running around acting like a jerk and being alone Dani was with Nate and I was with Darren. I met Darren when we were doing that play and he kind of annoyed me but I let him take me to prom and he wooed me. He really made me fall for him. He treated me like a queen and after all the back and forth with Matthew it was pretty refreshing and I was so hurt when we broke up. That wasn't a good year for me… So I've told this story as if your father was never there for me and that's not true. He had his moments. He was there when Shaun got shot, he was there when my parents turned my world upside down and he was there when Darren broke up with me and all that counted for something even though I flew all around the world to see him and he had me playing look out girl for Dani, I side tracked, my bad. At one point, it almost felt like we only had each other. We both had to lean on each other. The Eddie Ford fiasco happened, which is also something you 'overheard.' Then our first time happened. I don't think it was his first time but it doesn't matter. I avoided him for days after that. The last thing I needed to hear was that he just wanted to be my friend. Then he jumped in front of a gun for me. I wanted to shoot him myself for doing that. Not long after that, he said it all meant something to him and that I was more than a friend and as soon as we were official, his ass went into a coma. Two years, I waited for that and his ass goes into a coma five minutes later. He did that on purpose." Destiny joked. "A few weeks went by and I found out I was pregnant. I went to sit by his bed side everyday, read to him, talked to him. He was technically the first one I told about you but he couldn't remember due to his comatose state. Six months went by and after dying for a minute or so he came back to us. He called my name when he woke up. When I finally talked to him he said he woke up because of me. When he found out I was eight months pregnant, he was terrified but he dealt with it. He was so grateful to be alive he didn't want to complain about anything. He was there for everything once he got on his feet. We were together for a little over a year after that. It was pretty wonderful. It was what I wanted for years and I finally got it. Once he caught up with high school and graduated then came to LU with me and Dani, it didn't take long before someone new caught his eye.

"Let me guess, blond hair, blue eyes, bag of bones with an attitude?"

"Actually, no, brown hair, brown eyes, bag of bones with a mobster for a father, her name was Kiristina Corrinthos and that was the end of Matthew and me. I couldn't keep doing the back and forth but I did enjoy the year we had together. That was wonderful but then a few months went by and Darren came back into my life and swept me off my feet again. I never looked back and didn't want to. We got married four years later. We lived happily ever after.

"Wow. I am soooo glad I asked you but you forgot that dad ran in and stopped your wedding when you were about to say 'I do.'"

"I didn't forget that part. You know that part by heart, you were there and I actually think you enjoy saying it."

-v-

At Téa and Shaun's, Victor was helping Leon get ready for the prom, tying his tie for him.

"Look at you, handsome just like me." Victor said.

"But that isn't even your real face." Leon said.

"I still look good."

"You seem to have it pretty together for someone who's been held captive for over 16 years."

"I'm pretty good at not showing how I really feel but it all could've been worst and I'm seeing a shrink. So what's this girl's name who you're taking to the prom?"

"Miracle Buchanan."

"Buchanan? What kind of name is Miracle?"

"Yes, Buchanan and Miracle is a beautiful name."

"I guess. I've believed in them since we found out your mother was alive all those years ago. So who's kid is she? Which Buchanan?"

"She's Matthew Buchanan's daughter."

"Matthew? Bo and Nora's son? Aww, come on. Is he even old enough to have a kid your age?"

"He was eighteen when she was born."

"That's just great." Victor said, shaking his head. "Who's the mother?"

"Destiny Price, well you might remember her as Destiny Evans."

"Destiny? I thought she was smarter than that… well I liked her but don't tell anyone I said that. Wait, you two are together, isn't she apparently, Shaun's granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"And Shaun's been like your father?"

"Yes."

"And this is normal to you?"

"Dad."

"I'm just asking… I've been gone way too damn long." Victor shook his head. "I am proud of you though. You're great. Of course you are, you're my kid."

"Thanks."

"Shouldn't your brother, Sam be here?"

"He has to get ready. He has a date to the prom too."

"He's a little old for prom."

"His girlfriend is a senior. Don't ask. I'll let him tell you about her."

"Well, I'm just glad I'm here for this."

"Dad, I have two more proms to go and you get to be there for both and not only that but everything else."

"I'm looking forward to it." Victor said as he hugged Leon.

"This is a sight I never thought I'd see." Téa said entering the room.

"You look amazing." Victor complimented her.

"Thanks." Téa said in an awkward tone. "Leon, you look so handsome. You two should come downstairs. When Blair gets here we'll head over to Destiny's to see Miracle.

"Blair's coming?" Victor asked.

"Yes, Victor and let me tell her that you're alive before you reveal yourself. I don't want to scare her half to death."

"Don't call me Victor, it's just like my father, just Vic and you should have already told Blair."

-v-

At La Bouilé, Blair was on her way out the door with Starr, James, Hope, Harvey and Uttara but when they got to the door John McBain was approaching.

"Hi John. Is something wrong?" Blair asked.

"I need to talk to you about something important." John said.

"Can't it wait? We're on our way to Téa's so that we can all head to Destiny's together. It's Leon and Miracle's prom. We really want to be there for it."

"I understand. It's Liam's prom night too and I can't wait to see him but I need to tell you this now and once you hear what I have to say you'll probably be glad I didn't wait even though I'm sure the news will be bittersweet."

"Ok, come in. I'm listening."

James took Harvey and Uttara into the kitchen to give them some privacy and John insisted that this was news Blair needed to be seated for. The four of them sat down in the living room and John worked up to say what he had to say.

"Blair, your son, Brendan Thornhart…is alive."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not kidding."

"How? If he's alive, where has he been?"

"He's been held captive. Physically, he's ok and despite was he's been through he's pretty smart, more like a genius but mentally he's not too stable. He's not used to many people or new people but he's been getting care at the hospital since he's been rescued and the doctors thought it'd be a good idea for him to see something other than walls and meet someone who loved him."

"I can't believe this. This is too much. You're telling me that my little boy, who I felt move and grow inside me decades ago is alive? Are you sure it's him?"

"100%."

"When can I see him?"

"Now? There's a cop keeping him calm outside. Try not to overwhelm him but he already knows that you're his mother. That's all we told him."

"I'm ready to see him. Let me see my little boy."

John went to get Brendan. When he came back with him Brendan stood there quietly and shyly. Tears began to fall from Blair's eyes as she looked at the son she never thought she'd get to see. When she looked at him, she could see herself, Patrick, a bit of Starr, Cole and Hope.

"Hello Brendan. I'm your mama. I just want you to know that I love you so much!" Blair slowly approached him for a hug. When her arms wrapped around him, he hugged her back tightly like no one expected. "Starr, could you call Téa and tell her we're not coming."

"We'll go and tell her when we get there. You two need this time alone."

Starr and Hope went to get James, Harvey and Uttara so that they could leave to go to Téa's.

"Mom, why does grandma's long lost son have my dad's last name?" Hope asked on their way to the kitchen.

"Long story short, my mom and your dad's dad had a thing and conceived a child." Starr said.

"This family is so screwed!" Hope exclaimed.

-v-

Sierra Rose was ready for her last prom night. She looked at herself in a full length mirror wearing a full length red halter dress with an extremely long split on the left side and a stoned broach on her left hip. She just got her long golden locks cut into an asymmetrical bob cut. She looked beautiful, sexy to say the least but she was unhappy on a day she should've been smiling from ear to ear. All she could think about was the fact that her daddy was in a coma and couldn't share this special night with her. She already didn't have her mother to share it with but now she didn't even have her father. Not having her father there hurt a lot more. She didn't know her mother but her father was there her entire life, for every event. It took all she had to hold back her tears.

Sierra Rose went down stairs and Kyle, GiGi, Shane, Rex, Chad and Sam watched in amazement as she came down the stairs. She looked like a movie star.

"You look absolutely outstandingly beautiful." Sam said.

"You look very handsome yourself."

"You don't look too happy. Are you thinking about your dad?" Sam asked.

"Constantly, I wish he was here."

Sam took Sierra Rose to see Oliver in the hospital before they went to the prom, hoping that might help.

"Hi daddy. I miss you. It's my prom night. I wish you could see me. The dress I'm wearing would give you a heart attack." She cracked a smile and then laid her head on his chest and began to cry. "Come back to me, please."

"I don't like to see my little girl cry."

"Daddy?" She looked up and saw his eyes open and a huge smile came across her face.

"You're awake!" She hugged him.

"What are you wearing?"

"My prom dress, do you like it?"

"Where's the rest of it?"

"It's so good to have you back. I know the timing sucks but can we take one picture."

"Sure, why not?" They snapped a picture together. "Now call a doctor for me and then get to your prom."

"I want to stay with you."

"No, it's your prom. I want you to be there. I'm fine."

"If you insist, I love you and I'll go get the doctor."

"Tell your…boyfriend I said, 'Thanks for saving me.'"

"I will." Sierra Rose said leaving the room.

-v-

At Llanfair, Ryder and Liam were getting ready to head out for their prom and Izzy had already arrived and had just met Natalie.

"What if your mom didn't like me?" Izzy asked.

"She liked you. Everyone likes you. How can they not? You're beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, good hearted, anyone would be crazy not to like you. My dad already loves you."

"You're sweet."

John soon came to join the affair and the rest of the McBain clan joined soon after. When Ryder saw Millicent in her short, strapless, gold sequin dress and flowing red hair he had a smile as big as the empire state building. His view was suddenly blocked by someone bigger than him. He looked up and saw Gabe standing over him.

"Hi." Ryder said nervously.

"Ryder Ford, just from what I've heard about you I don't like you and I don't like what you did to my sister. I also don't like that she took you back after that but I'm going to give you one chance to prove me wrong and you better prove me wrong and treat my sister right."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You look like you work out. I can still take you." Gabe said then walked away.

"Why is everyone always picking on me?" Ryder said to himself, shaking his head. He walked over to Millicent feeling Michael and Gabe watching his every move.

"I'm glad you're here." Ryder said.

"I'm glad to be here." Millicent said.

"I'm glad we're back together. I'm going to show you a time to remember tonight."

"You better."

The families were busy taking pictures of their children who weren't exactly children anymore. They were juniors and a sophomore in high school. The parents couldn't believe how much time had flown by.

John thought about how close he came to not seeing his son grow up. He missed all those months of Liam growing as a baby and he couldn't imagine missing out on the rest of his life. Every moment counted.

Ford also thought about how close he came to not knowing his son and the extremes he took to make sure he was apart of his life. All he wanted to do was be a better father than his own and raise him to be a better man than he was. He's determined to make sure that happens. He thought if his son could be as good of a man as his brother James he would be happy and he believed that between him, Antonio and Jessica they could make that happen.

Jessica and Natalie thought about the drama that went on while they were pregnant with their sons and all the drama that came after that. Even though there's always been much drama all of their lives they realized that there were many great moments that they wouldn't change for the world like the moments of the night.

Marcie and Michael thought about how close they came to not even having any children. Now they have two great children that they are extremely proud of.

The night was turning out great and the two couples were about to leave for their prom but nothing ever goes as planned.

"Hello Antonio." An unfamiliar woman's voice said.

Everyone slowly turned around. They were shocked to see the woman standing before them.

"Keri?" Antonio questioned.

"It's me."

"That's impossible. Everyone sees what I see, right?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, we see her." Jessica said.

"Of course you see me. I'm not a ghost. I know you thought I was dead but I'm not and… I'm free. I can finally live again.

"I don't understand." Jessica said.

"The police department did say they found three former Llanview residents who were supposed to be dead, alive. No one told me who. I guess one of them was Keri. Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Antonio asked.

"I should be but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Hold on! This is crazy! You are not my mother!" Jaime exclaimed in disbelief.

"Jaime? Is that you? I can't believe the woman you've grown into. You're beautiful. You look like me!"

"Oh my gosh! Mom?" Tears fell from Jaime's eyes like a waterfall.

"Yes, its me and I am happier to see you than I am to see the sun. You have no idea!"

"I think I do." Jaime said running over to hug Keri.

"I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

They held on to the hug for awhile. Everyone was still in shock except John who already knew the news and hadn't gotten around to sharing it yet. When the hug was over Keri paused for a second and looked at Antonio. Jessica did not like the look she was giving him. She and Antonio were finally starting to work things out.

Keri walked over to Antonio and laid a passionate kiss right on the lips. This shocked everyone even more and Antonio didn't exactly stop it either.

"Antonio!" Jessica exclaimed.

The moment became extremely awkward.

"I know you've been away for a couple decades but Antonio and I are married." Jessica said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. He didn't kiss me like he was married." Keri said pretending to be sincere and then hugged Jessica. "I knew you were married but guess what, I don't care. Game on, Jessie." Keri said in Jessica's ear.

"Uh oh! Did you snap that picture, Z?" Bree asked.

"Definitely!" Zane replied.

"I can't wait to expose this mess in the paper." Bree said.

"We're horrible, bringing down our own family." Zane said.

"Tell me about it. Wait until they see this in the paper tomorrow." Bree said.

-v-

Leon and the rest of the family arrived at Destiny and Darren's and they all got a lot of pictures of Miracle and Leon together. They weren't happy about Miracle and Leon being together but they decided to just accept it. Matthew entered the home.

"Daddy!" Miracle said and then walked over to Destiny. "Mom, does he know I'm pregnant?"

"Yep, I told him while he was in rehab so he could deal with it in there. We didn't need for him to start drinking again or go all Todd Manning on Leon."

"It's really nice to see an old friend." A woman said as she approached Victor.

Victor turned around and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Evangeline?"

"Yeah!"

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were too."

"It's so great to see you." Victor said hugging Evangeline. "What are you doing here?"

"Miracle's my granddaughter."

"I'm confused."

"Destiny's my daughter."

"I thought Destiny's mother's name was Charlene."

"Hello, I'm Charlene."

"I don't understand."

"It's a long story. I'll be happy to explain it to soon enough."

Starr came in with her family and was shocked to see her uncle Victor.

"What's going on? I'm confused." Starr walked over to Victor. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Estrella." Téa said coming over to Starr, stroking her hair.

"Téa, what's going on? Who is this? Why does he look like Uncle Victor?" Starr asked.

"This is Victor. He wasn't the one who was shot. It was Walker Laurence."

"What?"

"We can explain everything later."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? How long has everyone known about this?"

"A few weeks."

"This is unbelievable. Why am I out of the loop?"

"This really isn't the time."

"Starr, I am so happy to see you. Can we just enjoy tonight and talk about this tomorrow?" Victor asked hugging her.

Starr was stunned and a little pissed off because no one told her Victor was alive and it looked like almost everyone knew.

-v-

Prom turned out to be an amazing night for everyone, despite what may have happened before they got there.

Liam and Izzy were closely dancing to a beautiful slow song.

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you change your mind tonight?"

"Let's just say I had some help from my fairy godmother but Cinderella doesn't have to runaway when the clock strikes 12."

"I'm glad because it seems like the clock is always striking 12 with you."

"Now the clock can stop." Izzy said and kissed him.

"You seem so care free tonight."

"That's because I am."

"What's been going on with you?"

"I don't want to ruin the night."

"It can't be ruined if I'm here with you."

"I've been staying with your cousin Miracle the past few weeks and with Sierra Rose before that. Miracle and her family, some of your family are helping me get away from my father."

"Why?"

"He's abusive."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said holding her tightly.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, just know that I'm ok now and I'll be even better when Destiny wins this case for me. Let's just enjoy tonight. We can talk about the rest later."

Leon and Miracle were happily slow dancing together.

"Does your dad know we're having a baby?" Miracle asked.

"No." Leon replied.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm him and I heard how he reacted to Starr being pregnant."

"That's different. Men are always different with their sons."

"We'll see but I must say, I love having him around. Now I know how you feel, having two dads is kind of cool."

A teacher announced that it was time to announce prom king and queen.

"The crown for prom king goes to… Adam Chandler III. Prom queen goes to Sierra Rose Fish!"

"Congratulations, baby." Sam said.

"This has really turned out to be an amazing night." Sierra Rose said.

"That's an understatement."

"The night isn't over yet." She looked at him up and down, seductively like she wanted to rip his clothes off right then. Then she went to accept her tiara.

Just weeks after the prom was graduation and Sierra Rose was finally able to accept her diploma and was ready to move to the next step in her life with her entire family, friends and boyfriend standing right behind her.

_Look for to the next chapter where you learn how Evangeline is Charlene and much more!_

_And don't forget to check out my profile page and vote for your favorite Llanview Lives Character._


	13. Grown Ups: Part I

**Grown Ups: _Part I_**

We've followed the stories of Llanview's youth but how about a deeper look into the lives of the adults that we all know and love for this chapter of "Llanview Lives"?

Destiny and Dani spent the entire day shopping and went to the Palace afterward for lunch.

"We were on a mission today." Destiny said.

"Yeah, we got so much stuff… You know you always look like you have everything together." Dani said.

"I have a good poker face but it's just that I know things could be worst. Things have been worst."

"I wish I was as strong as you are."

"You are! What are you talking about? Is something wrong? Things should be great. You have Victor back."

"…It's just that I feel like something is up with Jason."

"Like?"

"Funny, I run into you two here."

Destiny and Dani looked up and saw Matthew standing over them then he joined at their table uninvited and sat next to Dani and across from Destiny.

"Oh please, have a seat." Destiny said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Matthew said. "What's up? Looks like you two went on a shopping spree."

"We did. What's up, Matthew?" Destiny said wondering if he wanted something. They don't all exactly hang out together.

"The three musketeers can't hang out anymore?" Matthew asked.

"We haven't been the 'three musketeers' in over a decade." Destiny said.

"I was here alone, ok. You know I don't have any friends." Matthew admitted.

"That, I can believe." Destiny said.

"How's Miry?" Matthew asked.

"Why don't you call and ask her yourself?" Destiny asked

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that my sixteen year old daughter is having a baby." Matthew said.

"What does that have to do with you talking to her?" Destiny asked.

"It's a step by step process. You know I just got out of rehab. This is your entire fault anyway."

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You should've been paying more attention."

"I can't be everywhere at once and if I recall correctly, Miracle was under your roof when this happened and it's not like I can control everything she does. Plus, how can you blame me and you haven't even been present? Another thing, you're a little bit too concerned about this situation when your other two daughters are really running around getting into trouble. If you want to jump on the daddy train, how about you start with them?"

"Are you questioning my parenting?"

"I have been lately, along with your baby mamas."

"Ok! Stop! You two are going to give me a headache." Dani said.

"Sorry." Destiny said to Dani.

"Why can't it ever just be pleasant with us?" Matthew asked.

"Well Matt it's not me, it's you."

"You were my first love, you know." Matthew said to Destiny.

"Correction, Dani was your first love, remember? I was your first really good friend and the first mother of your child."

It suddenly got silent until Destiny's phone rung.

"I have to take this. I'll be right back." Destiny got up and walked away. It was about Izzy's case. Izzy's dad was trying to appeal the restraining order but Destiny wasn't worried. She knew it wouldn't work. Destiny glanced over at Dani and Matthew and saw Matthew whispering something into Dani's ear. It looked strange to her but she didn't give it a second thought.

-v-

Victor knocked on Téa and Shaun's door. Shaun answered.

"Hi Shaun." Victor said.

"Hello Vic. Did you want something?" Shaun said.

"I just wanted to see Leon."

"I think he's on his way out but come in." Victor entered the house. "I have to go. I'll see you later." Shaun said on his way out.

Victor met Leon in the living room,

"Hey dad. I wasn't expecting you. I'm actually going to leave sometime soon."

"I heard. Where are you going?"

"Miracle and I are going out."

"Ok." Victor said sitting down.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I've just been held captive for 16 years and I have no life. The life I thought I had before wasn't even mine to begin with and my brother is living it."

"I guess you need to start over and make a new life."

"That's the plan. I just don't know where to start."

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you want my mom back?"

Victor laughed.

"Of course I do."

Leon paused before he went on.

"Are you going to try to get her back?"

"No."

Leon looked relieved.

"Good. I want you to be happy. I really do but I don't want you to complicate my mom's life or Shaun's. They're happy together and I want them both to stay happy."

"I want your mom to be happy too and besides, Shaun could crush me with his bare hands."

"You don't completely act like people said you did, in some ways yes but in a lot of ways you don't."

"I've spent 16 years alone. I had a lot of time to think. I was brainwashed. I didn't have any real memories, the ones I had were Todd's and every move I ever made was based on a life I never even had. It all made me rethink the things I did. Now I think some things were right… and others weren't."

"I'm sorry it's so hard for you. I could cancel my date if you want."

"No. Go ahead. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on."

"I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." Leon said as he left.

Téa was standing in the arch way of the living room.

"I didn't know you were here." Téa said.

"I came to see Leon." Victor said as Téa sat across from him. "Why did you name him that anyway? You can't even say it with a Spanish accent."

Téa laughed.

"Don't you remember that that was my father's name? I always knew that if I had a son I would name him after him. Leon Vic Lord, it was very easy to come up with. So how are you adjusting?"

"I'm doing better than would be expected I guess and it's not so bad at Vicki's. I have no money but I get to live in a mansion."

"You know, that can be fixed."

"What?"

"You being broke."

"How?"

"Victor Lord left everything to his son, he never said what son and he didn't even know there was another son, a twin. You can fairly sue for half of everything."

"Are you going to be my lawyer again like old times?"

"I'm retired… usually. I can take your case. At least this time I'm not trying to keep you from going to jail or get you out."

"Gracias."

Téa laughed thinking that it was cute that he said it in Spanish.

"No problemo. What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea… Hey, do you want to play a game of Money Honey?"

Téa laughed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Come on. I have no where to go and nothing to do and you don't look busy to me."

Téa sighed.

"One round." Téa said.

-v-

Meanwhile at La Boulé Todd just learned that Victor is a live from Starr and Blair. They walked away to the living room, leaving him alone.

"Victor's alive. I didn't kill my brother… but I killed Walker Laurence. No one cares about him. I'm in the clear."

Starr and Blair watched Brendan sit outside alone through the back door.

"I can't believe no one told me about Victor." Starr said.

"No one told me either. I had to hear from you." Blair said.

"Téa said she was going to tell us on Leon's prom night but you know things didn't go as planned. Someone should've told us long before that anyway. Dani, Jack, Sam and Leon have been seeing him every since they found out."

"I'm sure they have a reason for not telling us."

"Even Aunt Vicki knew. He lives with her."

"…Do you think Brendan could get better?"

"Huh? Oh better, how?"

"You know normal. He's been through so much. He just sits out there all day alone. The only person who's been able to get through to him besides me is Uttara."

"Maybe if we continue to make him feel comfortable he'll start to open up. He's not used to people, remember?"

-v-

Ford was in his office at his home on the phone with Ryder.

"Dad, when are you going to put me in one of your movies?" Ryder asked.

"When I see that you can act, you keep asking me and you still haven't showed me what you can do."

"Fine. What are you doing today?"

"I'm meeting with a screenwriter."

"What's their name?"

"I'm not sure yet."

There was a knock at the door. Ford looked up.

"Langston Wilde." Ford said.

"Who?" Ryder asked confused.

"I'm going to call you back. I love you." They hung up. "Langston, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the writer."

"Wow. Why would you want to work with me?"

"I need a phenomenal director for my new screenplay and I figured my best bet was you."

"Have a seat."

Langston joined Ford at his desk.

"You've done really well for yourself. You came a long way." Langston said.

"Thanks, so have you. I'm sorry about you and Markko's divorce."

"It's been a few years, I'm fine. What about you? Was that your girlfriend on the phone? Starr didn't say you were dating anyone."

"No. That was my son. I'm single, free as bird."

"Call me bold but do you think you may want to rekindle an old flame but you know, maturely like the adults that we are now?"

"That sounds great to me." Ford said smiling ear to ear. "You just made my day walking back into my life like this."

"You're all I've been thinking about since I saw you on the Oscars last year, congrats on your win by the way."

"Thanks. We should probably talk about your movie now. You wrote it so I'm sure it's good."

"We can make magic together." She got up then walked around to the other side of the desk and sat on the edge with her legs crossed. "And not just on the big screen."

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"If I can find a babysitter for my son, I'd love to."

"What's your son's name?"

"Hugh, he's seven now."

-v-

Jessica and Antonio were having dinner at the Palace. Things had been getting better but after Keri walked back into their lives things reversed. Jessica had just noticed Ford and Langston having dinner together on the other side of the restaurant. She was happy for him and was glad he was able to move on because even though she loved him, she loved Antonio too and they were married so she was determined to make it work.

"You don't want Keri back, do you?" Jessica asked.

"Keri and I were over decades ago and we weren't even together before we thought she died. She's been held captive for a long time. She's not even stable." Antonio said.

"Was she stable before? And that's not what I asked you."

"She wasn't always like that but no I don't want Keri back. I'm married to you."

"Right… What does stable have to do with it anyway? I'm not always stable."

Antonio put down his fork.

"Can we just enjoy this dinner?" Antonio asked.

"How can we enjoy this dinner when we have all this stuff going on?"

"What stuff?" Keri said standing at their table.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica!" Antonio exclaimed.

"What?"

"Relax Jessie. I'm just here for dinner with my father and my daughter will be joining us later. I like the sound of that, MY daughter. I missed her so much. Enjoy your dinner." Keri left them at the table. Jessica was growing more and more irritated. She knew what Keri wanted and that was her man and her daughter.

Meanwhile, Ford and Langston's dinner wasn't going as well as they had hoped it would.

"What's wrong?" Ford asked.

"You said you were single. Is that because you're dating a married woman?"

"No because I'm not dating a married woman."

"Two words, Jessica Vega." Langston said putting a newspaper on the table the showed a picture of Jessica and Ford together.

"Oh."

"You lied to me. I thought you changed and not only did you lie but you're seeing a married woman."

"I didn't lie."

"A picture says a thousand words."

"I was seeing Jessica but that was months ago. It was wrong, I know but I didn't take advantage of her or anything. She was sane; she wasn't Tess, Bess, Wess, a teenager or anyone else. We were in love but she loved Antonio too and she decided to make it work. I understood and I let go. It's all over the paper because Bree has it out for her family for some reason, especially Jessica. She wants to bring her down and me too because we found out she had DID and we took her to St. Anne's. She said she wouldn't expose us if we didn't but we put her first. I have no rights but I helped. I love Bree like she's my own. Jess and I realized we were wrong and couldn't continue what we were doing so she made her choice and she chose Antonio."

"So it's really over with you and Jessica?"

"Definitely."

"You wouldn't lie to me?"

"I have no reason to."

-v-

Neela Patel knocked on a door and waited for an answer.

"Julie, I'm so glad you answered the door. I came to pick up Bel." Neela said.

"One moment." Julie, the nanny said and walked away.

Five minutes had gone by.

"What is taking so long?" Neela wondered.

"You are not leaving this house with my daughter!"

Neela turned around to face the father of her eight month old baby girl, Bel who was being carried by her father.

"Jack, don't be difficult!"

"I'm not being difficult. You disappeared for months. Why should I let you take her?"

"I did not disappear. You know where I was. I had to go back to my home country to help take care of my sick father. I would never leave Bel if I didn't have to."

"Tell that to the judge."

"Judge? I have custody."

"We share joint custody."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I want full custody."

"That's just like you Jack, you can never leave well enough alone. Fine, you want to sue me then sue me. I have Destiny on speed dial."

"I have Téa on speed dial."

"Téa's retired."

"She'll still take my case."

"It doesn't matter. They're both the best lawyers in this town but this isn't about winning, this is about Bel and you shouldn't want to do this to her."

"I'm doing this for her."

"No you're not. You're selfish as usual. So go ahead and sue me but right now I'm taking my daughter home."

"No you're not!"

"Try and stop me." Neela took Bel from Jack's arms. "Hey baby girl, mommy missed you so much. Say goodbye to daddy." Neela walked out of La Boulé with Bel.

"Neela! Get back here! Mrs. Manning!"

Neela turned around, annoyed.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled and then kept on her way.

-v-

Shane was at the Buchanan mansion where he lives with his parents, Bo, Nora and son, Chad. Shane was teaching Chad how to play the drums. He had been giving him lessons for years now and Chad had gotten extremely good at it.

"I want to be in a band!" Chad exclaimed and continued to play.

"I rang the bell but no one answered!"

Chad stopped playing the drums at the sound of the voice.

"Mom!" Chad exclaimed, ran over to her and hugged her.

"Chad Raman Balsom, you've grown so much!"

"Neela, you're back." Shane said.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call." Neela said.

"That's fine. How's your father?"

"The same but I couldn't stay. I had to get back to my darling children."

"Bel has grown so much."

"Hasn't she? I wish I didn't have to miss it."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"I'll go get you something from the kitchen, mom." Chad said and left the room.

Shane and Neela got comfortable on the couch with Bel.

"How are things going?" Shane asked.

"Jack is suing me for full custody of Bel."

"Jackass."

"I can't wait until this divorce is final."

"Why did you marry him in the first place?"

"I loved him, stupidly but I married him because I didn't want him to take Bel from me but I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't continue to put up with the emotional abuse. Do you understand why I keep going back to him because I can't? This was the last time. I mean it. I am done with Jackass Manning. I wish Bel wasn't his daughter so that I could really be done with him."

"Have you spoken to Destiny yet?"

"Yeah, she has my back."

"So do I, whatever you need, just ask." Shane said and then kissed Neela.

"Are you two back together?" Chad walked in and saw his parents kissing and got excited.

"Aww man." Shane said thinking he should've been more careful, neither of them new what to say.

"Are you?" Chad asked again.

Neela looked at Shane wondering what he was going to say because he kissed her and she had no idea what was going through his mind.

"No, son. I'm sorry to disappoint you." Shane said.

"Oh well. It's ok." Chad said handing Neela a trey of food. "I'll be back." Chad walked away.

Neela moved away from Shane and just ate her food.

"I said that because if we went out and things didn't work, I didn't want him to be disappointed." Shane said.

"Oh. Really?" Neela asked.

"Yeah, I never stopped loving you."


	14. Grown Ups: Part II

**Grown Ups: Part II**

_A deeper look into our classic Llanview characters continues… _

Victor was waiting for his children for lunch at the Palace.

"You look lonely." Evangeline said walking over to Victor's table.

"I am at the moment, join me old friend and explain to me how you're Evangeline and Charlene."

Evangeline took a seat.

"It's a long story. Are you ready for it?"

"Yeah! I want to know."

"When I first started working as a lawyer, I was still pretty young. I was dating Shaun. He was my first love and I was his but he went to jail and his brother Greg and I were working on an appeal to get him out. We spent a lot of time together and one thing led to another. I got pregnant and Greg thought the baby was his, he didn't want her, I did, we argued, I fell and he thought I was dead but I wasn't. I woke up somewhere strange and my mother found me but I had no memory of anything in my life including having a baby and my mother didn't tell me so I went on with my life, changed my name and kept it moving. I helped Greg with a case once but I didn't remember him and he didn't say anything so I went on not knowing my past but when I went back into a coma and my mom pulled the plug, I woke up and like a miracle I remembered everything including the first life I had completely forgotten. Over the years I had remembered bits and pieces of my past but nothing triggered everything to come back until I woke up the second time. It was like my brain was on overload. I was angry, no I was pissed off! I was lied to for decades and I missed out on the life of my daughter, seeing her grow up and become this beautiful young woman."

"I always knew I liked Destiny."

Evangeline smiled.

"I don't understand why your mother or your sister didn't tell you about your life before you hit your head."

"Layla, was young and all she really remembered was that I was gone for a while, when I came back I had no memory and I changed my name. She never knew I was pregnant or had a baby and she really didn't know the Evans' that well. When I was dating Shaun I always called Layla, Ladybug and when they were seeing each other around Llanview all he knew was Ladybug and her sister, Charlene not Layla and Evangeline."

"But Greg knew?"

"Eventually, yes but he kept his mouth shut and still told the family that I died when he knew at the time he told Destiny, "the truth" or what he thought was the truth about who her parents were that I was in a coma."

"Why didn't you just tell Greg he wasn't the father in the first place?"

"Ugh. I wasn't sure until I came back to Llanview, got my life back and set things straight. There was a DNA test and we all knew for sure. My mother didn't tell me because she didn't want me to ruin my life with a child."

"Been there, done that, lived that story. I know where she's coming from there… So you're the one who killed Greg?"

"I didn't mean to. It was Destiny's wedding and he showed up. I was so angry with him but I didn't want to cause a scene so I got in my car and he tried to stop me. I ended up hitting and killing him. The first few years after I woke up from that coma were so difficult."

"I can imagine."

"Things are better now. I have my life back. I lost so much that I can never get back and that will never be ok but I'm alive. I know you understand."

"Yes I do. What's your life like now?"

"Pretty good actually, my relationship with Destiny and my grandchildren is wonderful and my career is going smoothly except Destiny takes all the good clients." She laughed. "But I'm proud of her. That ex-wife of yours taught her well before I came in the picture. I also have a little girl who I actually have been able to watch grow and be there for every step of the way."

"No kidding."

"Yeah! Her name's Eva. She's nine."

"That's great! Who's the father?"

"You're not going to like the answer." Evangeline laughed.

"Why? Who is it? Cristian Vega?" Victor laughed.

"Nooo. I have never gotten back together with Cristian Vega."

"Then who is it?" Victor laughed at his next thought. "John McBain?" Victor laughed even harder, his stomach started to hurt."

"Eva Shauna McBain."

Victor stopped laughing abruptly.

"John McBain!" Victor exclaimed.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"Oh come on!" Victor shook his head but then laughed. "Wait, Shauna. You had a baby with John McBain and named her after your first love? Eva, you have some explaining to do." He said like Ricki Ricardo from 'I Love Lucy.'

"It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Ok, so if we have a baby girl together and I name her let's say, Eve Téa Lord, you'd be ok with that?"

"Vic…"

"I gotcha. You can't say it, can you? What's up with you and Shaun?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me. We're best friends, remember?"

Evangeline laughed.

"Ok. Don't tell anyone but I still love him. We were back together for a couple years before he and Téa got together, then they got married so I had to move on. A couple years went by and John and I got back together. We dated for years and got a baby girl out of it."

"And now?"

"Now I'm single."

"I'm glad you filled me in on everything. I was beginning to think you were off your rocker like my sister and my niece when you started talking about you had two names and what not."

"No, I'm not crazy but I am a little different than you remembered. In a way you can say I integrated. I'm Evangeline but a little piece of Charlene is back and Charlene gets what she wants. You want Téa back, right?"

"Uh."

"Yeah, you do and I want Shaun back so how about two old friends make it happen. All is fair in love and war and if they are really meant to be we won't be able to swoop in and get our true loves."

"I can dig it." Victor laughed. "Who would've thought Shaun and I would have the same taste in women? We're complete opposites."

"So are Téa and me."

"No, actually, you're not that different. You're both head strong, independent; don't take any crap from any body, sexy, intelligent, and loving to a fault, loyal lawyers. Téa's just crazier, she's not wired like most people. That's why we worked. We're both a little sick."

"I thought we worked because I made you a little saner."

"Oddly enough, you both did. You both always made me do the right thing. Téa's methods were just… different." Victor said having a flashback to when Téa tied him to a chair and gagged his mouth to make a point that he needed to leave Starr, Dani and their boyfriends alone before he drove them away. Then they had wild, crazy sex all over Vicki's cabin.

Dani, Jack, Sam and Leon walked over to the table.

"It looks like your clan is here. I will talk to you later." Evangeline said and walked away.

"Why were you talking to Destiny's mom?" Dani asked curiously as they all joined the table.

"I was in love with her once… She's a good friend. The best friend I ever had. I'm glad you're all here. Why didn't Starr come?"

"We didn't invite her." Jack said.

"What's going on? First no one told her I was alive, now this. When did Starr become the outcast of this family? I go away and this is what our family becomes."

"She's not an outcast. It's just…complicated." Dani said.

"Someone explain it to me."

"We just didn't want you to get hurt when you realized Starr wasn't _your _little Starr anymore. Starr and Todd are really close." Dani said.

"You know she wrote you off as soon as he came back into the picture." Jack said.

"She did not. Starr loves dad. I know she does." Dani defended.

"If that's true, then why did she turn her back on him as soon as Todd Manning walked back into our lives?" Jack asked.

"Todd and Starr were really close when she was a baby all the way until she was eight or nine or something. Bonds you make when you are baby stick with you." Dani said.

"So she should've just forgotten about our dad and all the years he spent raising us then act like he was so much worst than Todd?" Jack said.

"I know Starr calls me Uncle Victor and not dad… I can live with that." Victor said.

"Can you deal with not having the relationship you want and her always defending Todd Manning?"

"I'll admit that it will bother me but I understand. Starr always defended me too. At least Starr is honest so does anyone else here call Todd, dad?"

"He's not my dad." Sam and Leon said in unison.

"But Blair married him something like five more times."

"Ok so we're close. I called him Spiderman for the first few years after I met him but I was always reminded that he wasn't my dad in some way." Sam said.

"He's Todd to me." Jack said.

"Yeah me too." Dani said.

"Liar. Dani calls him dad too."

"Why pretend you don't?" Victor asked.

"Well… he is my dad, ok I'm sorry. I had to accept that but I only call him dad to his face. Mom always seemed so upset when she heard me call him dad. At first I always jumped on her about it but then I just decided to respect how she felt, however that was. She would never say. At first I thought it was because you died and Todd was the one who was still here but it was deeper than that. I could tell she really didn't want me to have a relationship with him and if I weren't already at 18, she probably would have kept me from him. She never let Leon anywhere near him. The only reason he has a relationship with him at all is because of us. I always thought all of that was strange because when she thought you were my father there was nothing more she wanted than for us to be close and for me to accept that you were my father." Dani explained.

"I bet Todd didn't catch all the hell I caught when you thought I was your dad."

"I'm sorry but I was over it by then." Dani said.

"Isn't that great for him and he's the one who actually did all that stuff? So Todd and Téa don't get along?"

"No. Mom tries to stay away from him." Leon said.

"Interesting… so Dani, am I Uncle Victor to you too?"

"No, like I told you before, you will always be my dad. Jack made me realize that when we thought you died. Its weird calling both of you dad and yeah, biologically, you are my uncle but that doesn't mean anything. Technically, Leon is my brother and my cousin but I don't go around saying, 'This is my brother/cousin,' because it doesn't matter. He's my brother, no matter what DNA says." Dani said.

"I can accept that. Did Téa not tell Starr for the same reasons you all didn't?"

"Starr and mom's relationship haven't been the same since you were gone because you know Starr always defends Todd and it's obvious my mom wants nothing to do with him but they try to put their differences aside but basically, yes that's why she didn't tell Starr and Blair too though she and Blair are still best friends." Dani said.

"That's crazy. Starr and Téa were close before any of you were born. My family has fallen apart without me. There were times you all may have hated me but I kept you all together… Enough of that, I want to spend some time with you all and all of your kids soon, Starr too. Let's see, Starr has three, Jack has one and Dani has one. Let me try to remember all their names, Hope of course, then there's Harvey, Uttara, Vida and Bel. There are still a lot of girls."

"Maybe you'll get another boy in this family soon." Dani said.

"Are you pregnant again?" Victor asked.

"No, not me, grandpa." Dani said.

"Sam? I hope you didn't get that high school chick knocked up."

"No, not me and she's not in high school anymore. She just graduated."

"That doesn't make it better and I still need to hear the story with you and this girl. So somebody stop making me guess."

Dani elbowed Leon in the arm.

"Ow!" Leon exclaimed.

"Leon, not you."

"Tell him!" Dani commanded.

"Miracle's pregnant, three months."

"Oh come on! What the hell were you thinking?"

Leon just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Victor said, angrily.

"Are you angry?" Leon asked.

"No, he looks ecstatic to me." Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Jack." Sam said.

"I'm pissed off. How could Téa and Shaun let this happen?"

"Did you let Starr get pregnant?" Dani asked to make Victor think.

"Point taken but ugh, this is frustrating! Now we're linked to the damn Buchanans' like the Thornharts' weren't enough." Victor took deep breath trying to stay calm. "But it could be worst, the other side of this baby's family is good and Evangeline and I will share a grandchild."

"You're ok with this?" Leon asked.

"Hell no! But what choice do I have besides deal with it? Sam, you're next. What's up with you and this teenaged girl?"

"This should be good." Jack said.

"Her name is Sierra Rose. She's GiGi Balsom's niece." Sam said.

"Are you kidding me?" Todd exclaimed.

After they actually had lunch, Victor and Jack had a moment alone.

"Dad, I'm going to get The Sun back for you. I just wanted to take it from Todd but now it's even better because I can give it to you." Jack said.

"That's a nice gesture and I don't know how you were planning to pull it off but don't worry about it. Téa's going to get me half of everything that Todd owns and that's even better because it'll be legit, he won't be able to do anything about it and he'll be forced to deal with me and I know he will hate that." Victor replied.

-v-

Blair spent a little time with Brendan at La Boulé in the living room. It was silent then Brendan suddenly decided to talk.

"I know you were told that I haven't had contact with many people and that's true but I have had two women in my life that were really good to me. One was like a mother to me. She took care of me my entire life and she genuinely loved me. I think there were times she was supposed to hurt me but she never did and she taught me how to read and do everything I needed to know. She had a daughter who was my age and she would teach us together. The older she got the more she would sneak into my room and spend time with me… Then she eventually went to college, got married and had kids and she didn't come around so much but every once in a rare while she would pop in and spend some time with me. I know they couldn't have been the best people working for that organization but they were always good to me. I know what love is despite what they tell you. I'm definitely not your typical person and I'm not at all normal. I don't know how to navigate in this world and all of this is hard to adjust to but I'm ready to try and I'm ready to meet more of my family." Brendan said.

"I've never heard you say so much but I'm glad you did. I'm glad you're opening up. Now that this organization has been shut down your father can come back to Llanview. We've made contact with him and he'll be here in a few weeks along with his wife. You had a brother, his name was Cole but he died 16 years ago. I don't want to put too much pressure on you so if it ever becomes too much just let me know. I would like for you to meet everyone at once. Would you be ok with that?"

"Yeah. I can handle it. I've already met everyone who lives here and Starr and her family. That was already a lot. How big is this family?"

"Pretty big but you don't have to meet them today. How about today I introduce you to some fun things in life you haven't gotten to experience?"

"Can my niece, nephew and James come?"

"Uttara and Harvey sure but James?"

"Yeah, I've talked to him a few times recently. He made feel comfortable and he was really nice."

"I'll ask him."

-v-

A door opened. A heated, intense kiss took place as soon as the door shut between the man and woman, who continued to make out all the way to the bedroom, clothes were being pulled off on the way there. It was a cool summer night but the two were heating it back up. The bedroom door closed behind them and he lifted her up, sat her on the dresser and continued what he had started. Temperatures rose from 80 degrees to 102 getting fever all through the night.

Birds chirped in the morning and the sun shined through, waking the woman from her sleep. She quickly sat up and looked around, gathering her thoughts and then looked at the man next to her.

"No! What have I done?" She thought. "Matthew, wake up!" She yelled out.

Matthew slowly woke up. He slept like bear in hibernation. He then turned to the woman next to him.

"Good morning, Dani." He looked at his alarm clock next to his bed. It read 8:00 am. "I was kind of hoping I could sleep a little while longer."

"How can you be so calm? We had sex!"

"I remember."

Dani was growing frustrated with Matthew's nonchalant attitude about the situation.

"I have to get home! I'm married. I have a daughter. Oh my gosh." Dani said, panicked and began to get dressed.

"I thought you said your marriage was on the rocks."

"I said it was hard right now. That doesn't mean I should jump into bed with you. How could you? I was drunk. You totally took advantage of me."

"I did not. We were already headed in this direction before you got drunk. I think you got drunk just so you could blame it on the alcohol."

"Don't you care? What about Destiny?"

"What about Destiny? She doesn't want me."

"Still, you're her ex-boyfriend and the father of her child. She's my best friend, my sister. She won't be ok with this."

"She'll get over it. Besides, you were my girlfriend first and she dated me."

"I was not your girlfriend, we were just going out and it doesn't matter anyway. We were teenagers, we're adults now. I have to go home. Don't you dare tell anyone about this." Dani left.

-v-

A couple days later, Destiny and Dani went to lunch at the Buena's Dias. They hadn't talked since Dani slept with Matthew and she was now being very quiet.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked.

"Nothing." Dani said softly.

"I know when there's something wrong with you so tell me."

Matthew then slid into the booth and sat next to Dani.

"You realize people are supposed to invite you to join them, right?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah. I'm not invited?" Matthew asked.

"Never mind." Destiny said.

Dani was becoming more and more uncomfortable and was leaning against the wall next to her, away from Matthew. Destiny noticed Dani's change in demeanor.

"Hey Dani!" Matthew said then stroked her hair.

Destiny raised her eye brows like she does thinking that that was a strange sight.

"What are you doing here?" Destiny asked.

"I was starving so I wanted to grab something on my lunch break." Matthew moved closer to Dani. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'd be even better if you got out of my bubble." Dani said wanting Matthew to move away from her.

Destiny watched everything that was going on and everything began to click.

"Oh my gosh. Did you two have sex?"

"What? No!" Dani said.

"Look, who's off mute. I know when you're lying." Destiny said.

"We didn't!"

"You're going to continue to lie to me. I just said I can tell when you're lying. Matthew, did you or didn't you?"

"You know when I'm lying too so I might as well tell the truth." Matthew said.

"Matthew." Dani said.

"We had sex." Matthew said.

Destiny laughed and shook her head.

"Wow. You couldn't have me so you slept with my sister. I can expect this from you, Matthew but Dani and you lied to me?"

"I'm sorry, ok. I was drunk."

"Mm hm. Matthew were you drunk too?"

"No, I'm in recovery."

"I can't believe you two. I hope you two used protection because you know he's fertile. He just couldn't wait for baby mama and baby number five. Hey, maybe there's more. Is Billy Jean around here somewhere Matthew?"

Darren and Jason walked over. Darren sat next to Destiny and gave her a kiss.

"Can I sit next to my wife, brother? You're mighty close to her. Can she breath?" Jason asked.

Matthew got up and let Jason sit next to Dani but then he sat next to Jason.

"It's so nice for our _husbands_ to join us. Isn't that right, Dani?"

Dani just nodded her head.

"Matthew, what are you doing here?" Darren asked.

"Lunch." Matthew said.

"Mm, right. Where's the food?" Darren asked.

Destiny noticed Nathanial Salinger at the counter.

"Nate!" Destiny called.

Nate walked over with his food.

"Hey!" Nate said.

"Join us." Destiny said.

Dani and Matthew looked at Destiny and couldn't believe she just invited Nate to eat with them.

"I think you know everyone accept Jason, Dani's _husband._" Destiny said.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You're a lucky guy." Nate said.

"What are you doing in town?" Darren asked.

"I'm starring in my brother, Bobbie's new movie and apparently so is David Vickers-Buchanan. My nephew, Ryder is doing everything to try to talk his way in this movie."

"Cool. I've seen all of your movies." Jason said.

"Really? Did you see the porno he did with his brother's ex-girlfriend when he was with Dani?" Matthew asked.

"Nooo." Jason asked confused. "You two used to date?" Jason asked Dani.

"He was my first boyfriend." Dani said.

'Why didn't you tell me? He's my favorite actor, you know that!" Jason exclaimed.

Matthew got annoyed at how excited Jason got.

"You two are on good terms, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't seen Nate in years." Dani said.

"How's Miracle?" Nate asked.

"She' 16 now, all grown up." Destiny said.

"And knocked up, thanks to them." Matthew said referring to Destiny and Darren.

"Shut up, Matthew! I don't want to be a 34 year old grandparent anymore than you do, asshole."

"Awkward." Jason said.

"Destiny, let's go." Darren said.

"Glad to." Destiny said. "Goodbye everyone." She walked behind Dani's chair. "Now you have three men to choose from. You already stabbed your husband in the back once, what's another, oh yeah and who else? Me." Destiny said in Dani's ear then smacked Matthew upside the head before she walked out.

"Damn, she gave you the mom smack. What did you do?" Jason joked.

"Your wife." Matthew said and got up to walk away.

Jason stopped laughing and got very serious but he was speechless and stuck in his seat.

-v-

Destiny and Darren walked in the house and Destiny kissed him passionately but he pulled away.

"What's up?" Destiny asked.

"What was all of that about at the Buena's Dias?"

"All of what?"

"You know what you were doing and I was watching you."

"Dani and Matthew slept together."

Darren paused because he was caught off guard by the statement.

"Why do you care?"

"It's wrong. Dani is married."

"That's none of your business."

"So? You know me."

"Destiny, do you have feelings for Matthew?"

"No! I love you and I want to be with you."

"That's why you kissed him… and didn't tell me."

"How do you kn-"

"He told me. He couldn't wait to throw it in my face."

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me and I didn't kiss him back. I stopped it. Darren, you have to believe me."

"I want to but you're always running to his rescue."

"That is not true. For years, my relationship with Matthew consisted of us raising our daughter together and me being his lawyer when he needed one and that's it. There was no friendship or anything. I had to be there for him when I learned he was an alcoholic. He was a disaster and I couldn't let anything happen to Miracle's father. Listen to me, I do not want Matthew."

"But there's something there. I know it is and I really want you to forget it." He walked over to her and kissed her passionately then went up to their room.

-v-

Chad was performing at the youth center so the family was there to support him. Shane and Neela sat next to each other with Bel in Neela's arms.

"My divorce is final today!" Neela said.

"That's great." Shane said.

"I am no longer Mrs. Neela Manning. Thank God. I will never make that mistake again. Now I just need to win this custody case. I hate putting Bel through this. I don't want her to spend her life going through custody battles."

"Aren't you glad you don't have that problem with me? Do you want to go out tonight?"

"I would love to." Neela turned to Rama. "Could you baby-sit, Bel and Chad for me tonight?"

"Sure." Rama replied.

"Thanks. I have a hot date." Neela said then looked back at Shane.

"How has Jack been treating you since you've been back?"

"It's Jack. What do you think? He's been giving me the Jack-ass special." Neela said as she covered Bel's ears.

"If you want I could point a gun at him. He'll pee his pants and be too embarrassed to be a jerk to you." Shane laughed.

"Shane, that's not funny."

"Yes it is. You want to laugh too."

-v-

A couple days later Matthew took all his kids out to dinner at the Palace.

"Hey waiter!" Matthew called and waited for him to walk over. "This is not what I ordered. Fix it! My grandmother owns this place, I can have you fired."

"Yes sir, Mr. Buchanan." The waiter said.

"And there wasn't the right amount of shrimp on this plate! Take it- Ow!" Asa screamed because Miracle stabbed his thigh with the fork.

"I'm sorry for my brother, sir. His dinner is perfectly fine. Thank you." Miracle said to the waiter and then he walked away. "If you start acting like dad, you're going to have to deal with me at the end of the night. Understand?" Miracle whispered to Asa.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing." Miracle said with an attitude.

A few minutes later the waiter came back with Matthew's plate.

"Refill my glass." Matthew demanded.

The waiter took the glass and walked away. Matthew picked up his fork.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Nicole said.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"The way you were talking to him, he probably spit in it." Drew said.

"We even know better than to talk to people handling our food that way." Nicole said.

"He wouldn't dare." Matthew said.

"Why because you're better than him?" Miracle asked with an attitude. "You think because he has to work hard for what he has that he's not as good as you are." Miracle said.

"I didn't say that." Matthew said.

"That's how you act. Every year you become more and more of an asshole and you were worst when you were drinking. I don't want anything to do with you until you fix your stink ass attitude. That's probably why Uncle Jason blacked your eye." Miracle said.

"Who are you talking to?" Matthew asked.

"You. Did I stutter? You are an embarrassment to be seen with in public."

"You're the one-" Matthew stopped himself.

"I'm the one, what? An embarrassment because I'm 16 and pregnant? Thanks dad." Miracle got up from the table. "I don't see how you think you're better than me when you weren't much older than I am when I was born. Drew, Nicole, Asa, let's go."

"You can't tell us what to do." Drew said with her face frowned and a bad attitude.

"Really?" She walked over between Drew and Nicole. "Do you two want me to tell dad what you two have been up to?"

"Sorry dad, we've got to go. We missed you. Don't eat that food." Drew said.

The four of them walked away but Miracle had tears in her eyes and bumped into Darren on the way out.

"What's the matter, Babygirl?" Darren asked.

"My dad is embarrassing. He's being rude to the waiters and he basically said I was an embarrassment because I was pregnant."

"I am sick and tired of Matthew Buchanan." Darren started walking toward Matthew.

"Oh no. What did I do?" Miracle asked herself.

Matthew looked like he was choking. Darren saved his life and then kicked his ass.

Matthew and Darren ended the night behind bars in separate cells across from each other because no one was sure who started the fight except, Miracle, Drew, Nicole and Asa but Miracle wouldn't admit Darren started it and she wouldn't let her siblings say either.

"I'm not glad I'm here but I am so glad I beat your ass." Darren said.

Destiny entered.

"In front of the kids? Really, you two?" Destiny asked.

"He started it." Matthew said.

"Yep and I'd do it again." Darren said.

"Darren…" Destiny sighed. "I'll get you out of here."

"What about me?" Matthew asked.

"You better call your lawyer." Destiny said.

"You are my lawyer." Matthew said.

"Not anymore." Destiny said and walked away.

Darren was out about an hour later. Matthew had someone call Dani; she wouldn't help, Evangeline; she heard what happened so she wouldn't help, Téa; she wasn't taking any cases besides Victor's so he had to call his mom, she was retired but he needed her help and you know when Matthew needs help, Nora comes running.

-v-

Téa was hanging out in her living room with her brothers, Tomas and Del and that's cool because they haven't hung out together since they were teens but on the other hand they bicker when they're together.

"You two do realize, I'm a grown woman and I don't need either of you to protect me, especially not from each other and my husband's a bodyguard, remember? Another thing, both of you has had huge chunks of time where you haven't been there for me so your arguing is really stupid."

"At least I called." Del said.

"Here's a thought, argue about not being there for each other and leave me out of it. Then we can play a game so go ahead, argue, and get it all out.

The door bell rung, she answered and it was Victor.

"I have a question." Victor said.

"Ok." Téa said and they sat on the stairs.

"The kids told me you and Todd don't get along and you want nothing to do with him. Why is that?"

"Long story short, he was the one who 'killed you.' Todd shot Walker Laurence."

_ALL of the main characters of "Llanview Lives" return in the next chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the deeper look into the lives of some of the classic characters._


	15. Life is Precious

Life is Precious

Life is precious. Life is full of surprises. Life is full of risks. Life is full of happy moments and scary moments and sometimes you don't know which is coming next. Life is full of love. Love you have in your life is precious. When you love someone and they're happy you're usually happy for them and when you love someone and they're in trouble you worry about them.

_Two months later…_

"Jaime Hall, do you take Jaime Vega to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, love and cherish until death do you part?" A Hawaiian minister asked.

"I do." Jay said smiling from ear to ear.

"Jaime Vega, do you take Jaime Hall to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Jaime said happily, looking beautiful with a flower in her curly hair and wearing a long white sun dress.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jaime and Jay shared a sweet but passionate kiss.

"I can't believe we just eloped and in Hawaii." Jaime said smiling.

"I know. Are you really ok with your family not being here? I mean you just got your mom back."

"When you proposed, it was my idea to elope. I'm glad my mom is in my life now but my family has so much drama going on right now that there is no way in hell I would want any of them near my wedding. In two days, we'll be back in Llanview and we can tell everyone the good news.

-v-

Sam and Sierra Rose were at the top of the Empire State Building looking over the city of New York.

"This is amazing." Sierra Rose said.

"Yeah, I remember the first time I came here. Dani brought Leon and me. She showed us all over New York. When she first started to let my dad in he brought her and Téa here. They thought she was dying. Anyway, she always says that was one of her favorite experiences with him and it was even better when they learned Téa actually wasn't dying. She wanted to share that experience with us." Sam said.

"That was nice of her."

"I wanted to share this experience with you when I did this." Sam got down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh."

"Sierra Rose, will you marry me?" Sam said opening the velour Tiffany's box.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

Sam put the huge heart shaped ring on her finger then stood to his feet and they hugged and kissed.

"Soon you will be Mrs. Sierra Rose Lord." Sam said.

"Lord? I thought it was Manning."

"I changed my last name, after all, my dad's last name is Lord and he's back in my life. Besides, the Mannings are Lords anyway. My Uncle Todd was adopted."

-v-

Zane pulled up at Llanfair on a Harley and Bree was outside.

"Cool bike!" Bree exclaimed.

A few minutes later another guy on a motorcycle pulled up and took off his helmet.

"Bree, this is my friend, Dior. Dior, this is my cousin, Bree."

"Hello, beautiful." Dior said with a French accent.

"Hello! Dior. That's a sexy name for a sexy man with a very sexy accent."

"I like her." Dior said with a smile. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Sure!" Bree exclaimed and hopped on the back of Dior's motorcycle.

"Let's go to the Buena's Dias." Zane said.

When they got there, Zane met a blonde haired blue eyed model who he was immediately ready to pursue.

-v-

Hope and Gabe were making out in the living room of La Boulé.

"Let's stop. I don't want my grandfather to walk in here and kill you. Then again, the way the whole family is on his ass for being the one who attempted to kill my Uncle Victor, I think the last thing he wants to do is step into this house." Hope said.

"Why are we here anyway? Why don't we go to your parents' house?"

"Everyone is hanging out here and me being the new Hope that I am I decided to stick around. Plus, my other grandfather Patrick is here and he's out of hiding so I love being in his presence."

"I understand."

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know I'm studying psychology. I got offered to do my next year, learning the methods of science and psychology traveling all over the world."

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for you but where does that leave us?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to break up."

"I don't want to break up with you either. I love you." Gabe said for the first time. Hope was in shock but happy.

"I love you too." Hope said and they kissed.

-v-

Miracle and Izzy rode to their first day of school with Leon in his car.

"I was so sick this morning and I have pretty much been glazing through this entire pregnancy as far as morning sickness is concerned. I can't believe I have to start my first day of junior year five months pregnant." Miracle said.

"At least you have your best friend who's starting her senior year holding your hand." Izzy said.

"You also have your boyfriend. We'll get through this together." Leon said.

"Izzy, how is it going being free from your dad and living with Roxy and Nigel?" Miracle asked.

"It's cool. Luckily I already kind of knew them. Liam was trying so hard to get his mom to take custody of me, his grandparents, a list of people but his mom didn't like the idea of him living under the same roof as his girlfriend and frankly neither did I. That's way too much for two 17 year olds. I'm glad you, Liam and SiSi talked to Roxy and asked her to let me stay there. I am also so grateful to your mom for winning my case. It feels so good to not have to deal with my father."

"Speaking of fathers, it is so weird that my dad knocked up Aunt Dani." Miracle said.

"Yeah that is weird but it's also weird that you call my sister, aunt." Leon said.

"You call my mom your sister." Miracle said.

"We just need to not discuss that again." Leon said.

"I'm sorry but both of your families which is pretty much one big family is really weird. How far along is… Dani anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Two months." Miracle answered. "Uncle Jason beat my dad's ass again. It took Darren everything not to help just for the sake of it. My dad was totally throwing it in his face, teeth showing from ear to ear. He's a total asshole. And you know he had to stay clear of…"

"My dad and uncle." Leon said.

"I can't believe I'm related to him." Miracle said.

When the three of them finally got to school, all eyes were on Miracle. She spent the whole day getting stared at but Buchanans band together... sometimes. Her big cousins Ryder and Liam had her back a long with Leon. That's the one time Ryder and Liam actually worked together. After Ryder, Liam and Leon were done no one bothered Miracle again. The day was tough but Miracle got through it. She's strong like her mother.

A couple months went by and it was the last day of school before the Thanksgiving break. It was also Miracle's last day before she went on maternity leave.

Everyone had just met in the auditorium because the school was doing a new musical and they wanted to have the auditions before the break. Miracle and Leon stayed to watch the auditions. Ryder, Liam, Millicent, Izzy and a few other students all auditioned and they were still left in the auditorium. All of the teachers had already left except Jaime who was the art director. Jay walked in and kissed Jaime.

"Are you ready to go?" Jay asked.

"Yeah! I'm all done here!" Jaime said.

Jaime, Jay and the few students that were left were getting ready to head out of the auditorium when a man, 6 feet five and all muscle walked in the door.

"Not so fast." The man said walking in and closing the door.

"Excuse me, sir. What are you doing?" Jaime said.

"Getting what I want." The man said.

"What exactly is that?" Jay asked.

"I don't have time for this." The man said then pulled out a gun.

Everyone gasped in shock and fright.

"Everyone sit down and shut up! No one is getting out of here until I get what I want!"

-v-

_1 hour later_

Hope and Gabe were studying together at Starr and James' house; at least they were trying but they couldn't keep their hands… or lips off each other.

"We can't study together." Gabe said.

"Yes we can! Ok, let's focus." Hope said.

"No, forget it. Besides, the 5:00 news is on."

"Ok, I'm going to the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"Water, please."

"I got you, babe."

Hope kissed Gabe and then walked into the kitchen. Gabe closed his books and then cut on the TV and turned to the news.

"A group of students, a teacher and a doctor are being held hostage at Llanview High School. The man holding the hostages has yet to be identified… This just in, we have the names of the hostages, teacher Jaime Vega-Hall, her husband Dr. Jaime Hall, students Ryder Ford…" The news reporter started.

Hope walked back in the room.

"Ryder? Why did they mention Ryder on the news?" Hope asked, nervously.

"There's a hostage situation at LHS."

"What?" Hope screeched, spilling the glass of water on Gabe's pants.

"…Liam McBain, Izzy Flores, Millicent McBain, Miracle Buchanan, Leon Lord…" The news reporter continued to name the rest of the students.

"Oh my gosh! That's our family, Gabe!" Hope exclaimed frightened for her and Gabe's family.

-v-

Destiny was on the phone with Téa. Both were hysterical. Darren was trying to keep him and Destiny calm. Shaun was doing the same on the other end.

Téa told Destiny that everyone was going to meet at Vicki's so that they could all get news together. They were all distressed. Destiny was getting a call on the other line. She hoped that it would be good news so she told Téa, she and Darren would meet them at Vicki's and then switched over.

"Hello?" Destiny said.

"Destiny, Matthew's in the hospital." David said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh. I can't take this right now. Is he ok?"

"Destiny, what's wrong?" David asked hearing the distress in Destiny's voice.

"There's a hostage situation. They have Miracle…and not just her."

-v-

Sam, Antonio, John and the rest of the LPD were outside of the school trying to end this horrible situation.

"Do we have the name of this man yet?" Antonio asked.

"Just got it, it's Daniel Colson. He broke out of Statesville during that blackout 16 years ago and he was never found. Authorities have been looking for him every since. He's played it low key until now. Judging by history and the few of the hostages, I think he knows exactly what he's doing." John said.

"Who is he and what hostages are so important to him? What does he want?" Sam asked.

"He was married to Nora and he killed Paul Cramer and Jennifer Rappaport, among other things. Miracle's a direct link to Nora. Marcie and Jen were best friends, Millicent is in there. He probably wants money and some kind of power; there are children of Buchanan's and Lord's in there. They're the most powerful families in this town. A few of those other kids' parents are loaded too, not Buchanan or Lord rich but rich.

Antonio got Daniel on the phone.

"Daniel Colson, what's it going take to get those hostages out safely?" Antonio asked.

"I want five hundred million dollars, a private jet, a beautiful young woman and immunity from prison, nothing less." Daniel demanded.

"You're asking for a lot, don't you think?" Antonio asked.

"I'm calling the shots. This is all nothing to the Buke's and the Lord's and they'll give me what I want if they want to save these kids, mainly theirs."

"When you say woman, do you mean Nora?"

"No. I said young woman, not some dried up old woman."

"Let me talk to the teacher."

"No."

"You know how this works, if we can't confirm the hostages are ok, you get nothing."

"Fine but don't try anything." Daniel said handing the phone to Jaime and keeping the gun pointed at her side.

"Hello?" Jaime asked, nervously.

"Jaime, baby it's daddy. Are you and everyone ok?"

"Yes."

"We're going to get you all out soon, alright? We're outside the school trying to-"

Daniel took the phone.

"That's enough. You all know what I want. Make it happen." Daniel said.

Another hour had passed and everyone was becoming more nervous by the minute.

"Do you really have to do this? They're just kids man." Jay said.

"Yes! I'm not going back to prison and I want everything I need to live the rest of my life peacefully."

Everyone couldn't believe how delusional he was. No one had gotten hurt but a couple people came close to getting hurt. It hadn't been as bad as it could've been but they knew he meant business.

Miracle was beginning to look uncomfortable, as if she was suppressing expressing pain.

"Miry, are you alright?" Leon whispered to her and she responded by shaking her head. "What is it?"

"I think I'm having contractions. It hurts so badly."

"But it's too soon."

"I know that." Miracle said as a tear fell. "Oh!" She yelled out in agony.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Daniel asked, angrily.

"Oh no, I think she's going into labor." Jay said when he noticed what was going on.

"Labor? Why the hell are you in school?" Daniel asked.

"She's early." Leon said.

"Too early." Jaime said as Jay began to approach Miracle.

"Hey!" Daniel yelled out pointing the gun at Jay for moving.

"I'm just going to check on her. I'm an OB." Jay said with his hands up slowly walking over to Miracle. "How far along are you?"

"Thirty weeks, it's too soon."

"You have to let her go." Jay said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"She seems to be going into premature labor. She needs to be at a hospital so that maybe they can slow this down or if the baby comes it can get the proper care." Jay explained.

"No. This is going to be a pain in the ass but this way I can get what I want faster."

"You're willing to risk a young girl and baby's life for this?" Jay asked.

"…Yes."

"Can we do anything?" Leon asked Jay.

"Let's try to keep her calm and get her as comfortable as possible. Maybe the stage will be more comfortable seating than this little chair. Help me get her over there." Jay said and Leon helped get Miracle from the chair to the stage.

This was making everyone more and more nervous by the second. No one wanted this baby to be born early and definitely not in that room.

Everyone was trying to help Miracle the best they could, even the students who were being jerks when they learned she was pregnant.

"Nooo!" Miracle cried out.

"What is it, sweetie?" Jaime asked.

"My water just broke."

"Oh no." Jaime said.

"I can't have my baby like this! It's too soon and we're being held hostage! My baby won't make it."

"Don't say that." Jay said.

"I need to be in a hospital and I want Vivian."

"I know I'm not Vivian but I'm a great doctor. I am going to do everything I can with what we have."

"We don't have anything! This is an auditorium in a school!"

Daniel made contact with the cops again and spoke to John this time.

"Circumstances have changed. Little Buchanan here is about to bring another Buchanan-Lord into this room. If you want to save this kid I suggest you get a move on it."

"If something happens to that baby it won't help your case." John said.

"I guess that's why you better make sure nothing happens." Daniel said and hung up.

"You have to let me help her. We need blankets and hot water with scissors in it." Jay said.

"Where are you going to find blankets in a school?" Daniel asked.

"There's some in the nurse's office." Jaime said.

"Ok. Someone has to go. You." Daniel said point to Izzy with the gun. "Go to the nurse's office and get what he asked for. If you try something, I'll kill your little boyfriend or should I let Millicent Jennifer McBain go. You know I killed the Jennifer you're named after so trust me, I don't mind keeping my word."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about some of you. Now go!"

"No. Don't put that pressure on either of them. I'll do it." Ryder announced.

"Why do you want to go?" Daniel asked, suspiciously.

"I don't want you to put all that pressure on the girls. Besides, that's my cousin over there and she's about to bring another one of my family into this world. I want to help her."

"Fine, you go. Try something and your other cousin, Liam dies."

Liam looked at Ryder thinking, "Damn, he would let me die."

"Don't worry Liam, I won't let anything happen to you, any of you." Ryder said inferring what Liam was thinking then he left the room.

-v-

Meanwhile, at Llanfair everyone was hoping they would get good news soon.

"Why are we sitting here? We have money and that's what he wants so let's give it to him." Victor said.

"My brother and I actually agree on something." Todd said.

"We need to see what John says." Blair said.

"Forget John, those are our kids. We need to do something." Victor said.

Evangeline's phone rung, it was John so she answered. Natalie wondered why he called Evangeline and not her or anyone else.

Evangeline was comforting Destiny in her arms when she got the call because Darren went to get DJ from school. Evangeline let go and stood up when she answered. Everyone watched her every move and listed to every word hoping they would hear something good. Then Evangeline turned around slowly and looked at Destiny.

"What is it?" Destiny asked.

"Miracle's in labor."

"What?" Destiny said, panicked.

"The good thing is, Jaime's husband is there and he's an OB but we have to get them out of there before Miry has the baby."

"That's it, we give him what he wants, we don't have time. All we need is some young woman to go too." Victor said.

"Vic!" Téa exclaimed.

"That's what he wants." Victor said.

"I'll go." Bree volunteered.

"Bree, no." Jessica said.

"I know I've been horrible but I don't want anything to happen to Ryder, Liam, Leon, Miracle and her baby, for them, I can make this sacrifice. John and… dad won't let anything happen to me anyway, even if I'm not the most likable person."

"You can't." Vicki said.

"I'm doing this." Bree said.

"How did John say they were going to get them out?" Natalie asked Evangeline.

-v-

At LHS, Ryder ran to the nurse's office as quickly as possible and got what he was supposed to get but stopped in the gym supply closet before he went back into the auditorium. Ryder creped up behind Daniel and took a swing at his head with a bat like a baseball on a t-stand.

Daniel fell to the floor, dropped the gun and before he could turn over Ryder beat him as hard as he could so that he wouldn't reach for that gun. While Ryder was beating him senseless Liam got the gun and held it on Daniel but at this point he was looking worst than Victor did when he 'let' Cole beat him up.

"Milli, go get the police." Ryder told her and she ran out. "Miry, we're going to get you to the hospital."

"It's too late, this baby is coming now but as soon as the paramedics get here it'll be easier because they have more tools. For now Miry, I need you to push." Jay said.

"I can't!"

"You can, you have to believe that everything is going to be ok. That's why your name is Miracle, right?" Izzy said.

"We're all here for you and that psycho is down for the count." Leon said.

"Does he have a pulse?" Liam asked.

"Yeah but it's faint." Ryder replied after checking. "We actually make a pretty good team."

"Who would've thought?" Liam said.

The LPD and paramedics came rushing in the room. The first thing they noticed was Ryder standing over Daniel with a bat and Liam standing over him with a gun.

The paramedics quickly went to help Jay with the birth of Miracle and Leon's baby.

The other students ran out of the auditorium as quickly as possible.

Not long after, Miracle gave birth to a baby boy who they were immediately trying to get to the NICU in the hospital.

Miracle and her baby boy were rushed to the hospital in the ambulance as Leon rode with them. Once the family got the news that everyone was ok and Miracle and the baby were being rushed to the hospital they immediately left and met them there. Miracle and the baby were quickly separated once they arrived at the hospital. Miracle had to be fully examined and the doctors had to make sure the premature baby boy would be ok and have a fighting chance.

Leon stayed with Miracle while she was being examined and Jaime never got to far away so that she could be their support until everyone got there. Jay scrubbed in so that he could be one of the doctors making sure baby Lord survived.

Miracle was physically doing very well and Destiny was able to see that when she walked into her room to be by her side but was still concerned about the baby. There was no word on what was going on yet.

"Mommy, I had a baby boy and right now I don't know if he's going to make it." Miracle said crying in Destiny's arms.

Leon was outside the room being held by his own mother, Téa.

"How is Miracle doing?" David asked as he approached everyone.

"Miry is fine but she had the baby. He's two months early and we don't know how he's doing yet." Shaun said.

"How did you know we were here?" Sam asked.

"My son told me." David replied. "I was right upstairs with Matthew."

"What is Rick Powers doing here?" Sam asked.

"He was just trying to get me to go along with another one of his new schemes." David said.

After some time had passed Jay finally had news for Miracle, Leon and the family,

"How is he?" Miracle asked.

"He's a strong little guy but his lungs aren't that strong yet so he's in an incubator and his temperature won't steady so we have to monitor that. He's only three pounds right now but he is going to survive."

"Thank God. Can we see him?" Miracle asked.

"Yes but unfortunately you can't hold him yet because of the incubator. Afterward, please try to get some rest."

Meanwhile, outside the room Dani wanted to know how Matthew was doing as well, especially now since she has made the unfortunate mistake of getting pregnant by him and not her husband and right now his grandchild just had a hard time coming into the world.

"How's Matt?" Dani asked David.

"Not so well." David said.

"He's not in a coma, is he?"

"No but he's had a seizure more than once today. There's some type of brain trauma going on. He was having a problem with his head when I brought him here. He's gotten worst throughout the day. You might want to tell your husband to stop beating up your baby daddy."

"It sounds horrible."

Miracle, Leon, Destiny and Téa went to see the new baby boy first.

"He's so tiny and he has to be in this box." Miracle said as she got teary eyed again.

"He's going to be fine, Miry. He's a miracle. He's precious and he's a survivor just like the rest of us." Destiny said.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Téa asked and Miracle nodded. "What is it?"

"Well it's kind of long but I love it for him. I love it even more now then I did when Leon and I talked about it. It's seems so much more appropriate. His name is Evan Delgado-Buchanan Lord."

"You're right, that's a wonderful name and it couldn't be more appropriate." Destiny said.


	16. Grown Ups: Part III

**Grown Ups: Part III**

_One month later…_

It's the holiday season and Miracle's 17th birthday had just passed. Everyone is safe and grateful at this point. As usual, not everyone's relationship is solid, not everyone's life is solid but just about everyone is feeling a little more cheerful.

Destiny and Dani were at Llanview Hospital for Dani's OBGYN appointment. They just came out of the doctor's office.

"Des, thanks for coming to my appointment with me. I know you don't really want to be here with me." Dani said.

"It's ok. Life is too short and we've been friends for too long to let Matthew Buchanan ruin it." Destiny said.

"I agree but it's not like its something small, I'm having his baby."

"Yes you are but like I said, you're my friend, my sister and I love you. I don't want you to go through this alone. I know what that's like and it sucks."

"Yeah, Matthew is still recovering from what happened to him last month so it may be awhile before he's involved with this. Things were hard between Jason and I and I was almost out the door but I didn't leave because I couldn't. I felt so guilty for cheating on him and he was so good to me. Now I'm having Matthew's baby. I'm such an idiot."

"Been there, done that, lived that SOAP Opera. It'll be ok. Jason is just pissed right now, he'll come around."

"I'm not so sure."

"You recently told me that he committed a crime. He stole a lot of money and files from BE and has been covering it for years. He put you and your entire family in a bad position and when you found out you lived with it for months and kept his secret. Then he did all that because he didn't want to tell you that he lost all his money. He kept a huge secret from you and put you in a bad position and you tried to stick it out, you were under a lot of pressure and stress and you turned to the first asshole that pursued you. We all make mistakes. Jason is a good person and an even better husband. He loves you and once he calms down he will be there for you and your baby."

"How are you? Are you in love with Matthew again?"

"If one more person asks me if I'm in love with that jerk I am going to scream. The answer is no! How can I love someone like that? Besides I am madly in love with my HUSBAND."

"You and Matthew share a bond. You have a daughter together. He was your first love."

"That doesn't mean anything. I have a son with my husband and you're about to have Matthew's baby, does that mean you're going to want to be with him and you're his first love, does that mean he wants to be with you? Better yet, Nate was your first love, do you want to be with him?"

"You made your point but Nate and I was different. People didn't look at us and say, 'Hey, those two are meant to be.' I never thought that either but people thought that of you and Matt all the time and you were the main one. You always thought you two were meant to be back in the day. You even offered to marry him when he was 16 in a wheelchair so that he could be emancipated."

"I was joking about marrying him and I was just some dumb teenager in love. Things change and so do people."

"There has never been anything dumb about you, Destiny."

"I don't want Matthew and I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You should go. I know you must want to be with Miracle and Evan."

"They're ok for now. Leon and my mom are with them."

"Which mom?"

"My grandmother."

"How are they anyway?"

"Miry is ok and Evan is coming along. Look at his genes, he comes from survivors. He's finally not living in an incubator anymore. He's able to be held and touched."

"It really makes my day to hear that"

-v-

Brendan was gradually becoming more comfortable in the real world; in the society he's been sheltered from his entire life. He just entered the Buena's Dias, his new favorite restaurant Blair introduced him to a few months ago. When he walked in he noticed Izzy sitting in a booth alone. He's only ever seen the picture Roxy showed him and he thought she was even more beautiful in person. He spent the past month hoping he would meet her, this was his opportunity.

He walked over to her nervously because as everyone knows Brendan hasn't interacted with many people in his thirty-five years of living.

"He-Hello." Brendan said with a shaky voice standing at Izzy's table.

She looked up at him wondering why this stranger was talking to her.

"… Hi. Do I know you?" Izzy asked.

"No… You may know some of my family. I'm Brendan Thornhart."

"Ok." Izzy said still wondering why he was talking to her.

"Would it be ok if I talk to you?"

"I don't talk to strange men."

"I'm harmless, I promise."

"Why do you want to talk me?"

"I used to know your mother."

The statement caught Izzy off guard.

"Did my father put you up to this?"

"No. I've never met him."

"Ok. You can sit. I'm listening."

Brendan joined Izzy at the table and then sat silently.

"So? How did you know my mother?" Izzy asked.

"I grew up with her. Her mother basically raised me and she was my best friend."

"Interesting…"

"I heard your name on the news when the kidnapping happened. It sounded familiar. Roxanne showed me a picture of you and you look just like your mother when she was your age."

"So why do you want to talk to me?"

"I heard you haven't seen her since you were a little girl."

"You heard, correct."

"Don't you wonder where she is, how she's doing?"

"Of course I do."

"I can find her for you."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I told you, she was my best friend. My brother-in-law is already looking for her. He's a P.I. He said he was close."

"What happens if you find her?"

"Hopefully, we both can see her again… Why haven't you seen her anyway?"

"I don't really know you. I don't feel comfortable telling you my life story."

-v-

Téa sat in her bow window in her living room and stared out into her beautiful backyard with pure white snow all over the ground in a daze, thinking about her children and grandchildren. Then she snapped out of it and looked around her beautifully decorated, holiday festive living room.

She thought about all the Christmases she's spent with Shaun, her children and everyone who has become apart of her family and then realized this would be the first Christmas she would be spending with all of those people and her relatives that had almost become strangers to her but she had had close relationships with when she was growing up.

Her mind began to stray. She began to think about her first Christmas with Victor, granted, it wasn't a great Christmas because he was seriously depressed and she was keeping the huge secret that she had a daughter, who she didn't yet know was in fact "his" daughter. She spent so much of that time making him feel better and putting a smile on his face and frankly, he did the same for her. She could never resist his sense of humor. The next Christmas they spent together, Victor knew about Dani and they had a great time together but Dani was furious with the both of them. Unfortunately, they never got another Christmas or new year together and they never had one where Leon was involved so this would be their first Christmas together. She thought about all the Christmases they never had. Téa knew her relationship with Victor wasn't perfect but it was in its own little way; it was imperfectly perfect. It was like their imperfections were what made them work and they balanced each other out as humanbeings.

Her relationship with Shaun is great in its own way. It's different than her relationship with Victor, its two very different dynamics. She loved Shaun dearly and their relationship was dynamite but Victor kept popping into her head… like now when she thought of the wild sex she and Victor used to have anywhere, including the courtroom.

"Ugh! Get out of my head."

"What?" Shaun asked walking into the room.

"Oh, nothing."

"We should talk."

"What's wrong, Teddy?" Téa said as Shaun sat on the couch and she left her spot in the window to join him.

"Us."

"…Why would you say that?"

"We've been off for a few months now. I know you noticed… Do you have feelings for Vic?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Every since I walked in hear and saw you two all… I don't know… gushy, playing Money Honey together, we haven't been the same. Vic's subtly trying to get you back and who could blame him? I'm surprised because subtle isn't exactly his middle name so I have to give it to him."

"Do you mean subtly trying to get me back like Evangeline has subtly been trying to get you back?"

"No, she's not. That's ridiculous."

"Sure."

"That's beside the point, I think apart of you is wondering what could have been with Vic since you were robbed of the chance and I understand. I don't like it and it hurts but I understand."

"Teddy, I love you."

"I believe you do and I love you too but I think you love Vic too and I think at this point you really want to finish what you started with him."

"Do you want Evangeline back? I've seen you two together and something has changed there."

"No, it hasn't."

They both just stared at each other, neither believing the other nor believing themselves.

"Our love for each other is as real as the sky is blue and as huge as the sky too. There is no denying that but I think we need to be honest." Shaun said.

"We're both in love with people from our past." Téa said.

"No, you are."

"Come on, Shaun, admit it to yourself first then admit to me. You love Evangeline."

"Say it. Say it!"

"Maybe… I don't know."

"Close enough… what are we going to do now?"

"Separate."

"Shaun… separate? It's the holidays, what about the family?"

"We will always be family, we have little Evan now, plus we've all been together too long for any of that to change. This is just something we have to do."

Téa's eyes began to water.

"Come on, don't do that. I can't take that." Shaun said as he hugged her. "Its funny, we both want people who don't have the same name they had when we fell in love with them."

"That's not funny." Téa said in a sad voice.

"I know. It hurts but I'm just trying to ease our pain."

"Ok… We can separate but we have to act like we're together just until after New Years."

"That's alright with me."

"… Do you think Vic and Evangeline were working together and setting us up for this to happen?"

They both thought about it for a second.

"Nah." They said in unison as they shook their heads.

-v-

Victor just came back home to his new condo that he got after he won his case against Todd for half of everything he owned from the hospital but he was not alone. He was with Evangeline. They went to see Evan and were both ecstatic about his growth and ever progressive health.

"Man, that kid is tough. Did you see the way he gripped my finger?" Victor said as he sat on the couch and Evangeline joined him.

"I saw. He's gotten so much stronger but look at who he's related to. We were both declared dead and we both busted out the grave and came back stronger. You can't kill us." Evangeline joked. "I heard Matthew flat lined once and was revived and everyone thought Téa was dying, she was pumped full of poison and now she's healthy as a horse. Of course our little Evan Delgado-Buchanan Lord was going to make it and get stronger."

"Boy, they were having fun when they were naming him."

"It's a nice name Vic."

"Yeah, in theory. Anyway, you mentioned Téa. We've been pursuing Téa and Shaun all this time, maybe they're stronger than we thought. Maybe we should give up."

"Give up? When did that become a part of your vocabulary?"

"Most of my life has gone to waste. I don't want to waste anymore of it."

"I agree with you." Evangeline sighed.

They both looked defeated. They felt like they both lost their true loves. They just stared into each other's eyes and it led to a kiss, the kiss became most intense and passionate. They finally stopped and looked at each other. The next thing they knew they were ripping each other's clothes off and were in Victor's bed.

After their first time together, they both laid in shock. Neither expected it to happen and they were both thinking it was really good and they always had an attraction to each other. No one said a word and after a few minutes passed Evangeline got up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked.

"Home, this shouldn't have happened." Evangeline replied.

"Why not?"

"We're both in love with other people."

"They don't want us, they want each other."

"So we should just settle for each other?"

"It's not settling, we love each other."

"But we love Shaun and Téa more… Where's my bra?"

"On the doorknob."

"If we pursued a relationship feeling the way we feel, it would be a disaster waiting to happen." Evangeline got her bra and finished getting dressed. "I should go."

-v-

The past few months have been very lonely for Todd Manning. The only time anyone had let him in, at least a little was when all the kids were being held hostage at the school. When everyone learned that he was the one who tried to kill Victor, they lost all respect for him. Todd has never been an angel but to kill your own brother, that's just evil. Not even Blair will give him the time of day. She's been back with Tomas for over a year now but even when she was with another man Todd could usually depend on her but he had no one to turn to. There is one person Todd turns to when there is no one else.

Todd knocked on a door and minutes later it opened.

"Starr."

"Dad, what are you doing here?

"I don't have anyone. I need you."

"You always need me but it's not always about you. You know, Sam and Leon needed Uncle Victor but you didn't think about that when you attempted to kill him."

"He's alive."

"Only because Walker Laurence was in his place and you didn't know that."

"If I didn't kill Walker he would have killed the family."

"You got lucky."

"Honestly, Starr I pleaded insanity during my trial because I really didn't know what I was doing."

"Whatever."

"It's the truth. I was held captive for eight years, I wasn't ok. Irene brainwashed me and I really couldn't remember what I had done at first. I blocked it out then it suddenly came back to me. You have to believe me Starr, it's me."

"I don't know."

"Starr, I wouldn't lie to you."

"…Ok… but you're still trying to take back the money from Victor."

"It's my money!"

"Now, it's his. It should have always been half and half and it would have been if anyone knew he existed."

"What are you saying? You want me to let it go?"

"Yes! Come on, Uncle Victor has a family too and you were going to kill him."

"Fine, if you believe everything I said I'll let it go.

"I believe you."

"I am so glad I can always depend on you Starr." Todd said as he hugged his eldest daughter.

-v-

Ford was in the elevator at the Palace and the door was about to close but Ford heard someone yelling for him to hold the door. It was Antonio. He joined Ford in the elevator but Ford was the last person Antonio wanted to share air with.

"I'm surprised you're not with Jessica since we separated." Antonio said.

"I'm in a committed relationship with Langston. We're very happy and I've moved on. Besides, I'm sure you and Jess will get back together." Ford said.

"I'm not so sure."

"I heard you've been with Jaime's mother recently but don't give up on you and Jess so easily. You're meant to be."

"That's funny coming from you."

"I mean it. You and Jess kind of remind me of this romance screenplay Langston wrote. We're working on the movie now. Nate, David and even Ryder are starring in it."

"Ryder?"

"Yeah. You know he's working on a school play, he finally proved to me that he can act."

"That's our boy."

"Yeah, great kid we've all raised… Believe it or not, I want you and Jess to be happy. Don't give up."

The elevator door opened and Ford got off but he gave Antonio something to think about. Antonio continued up to Keri's room. When he got there she had a candlelight dinner waiting for him.

-v-

Meanwhile, in Puerto Rico Brendan and James had just entered a diner looking for Izzy's mother. James was investigating for Brendan and learned that she worked in this diner called La Vaca Brava.

"Do you see her?" James asked.

Brendan looked around and then spotted her at the counter taking orders.

"That's her." Brendan said in amazement.

"Dude, she looks like Sofia Vergara."

"Who?"

"The hot Latin woman we saw in that movie the other day."

"Yeah, she does… but better. She looks even better than I remembered her."

"We came all this way, go speak to her."

They both went to have a seat at the counter.

"Hola! ¿Puedo tomar su fin?" The woman said, looking down at her notepad.

"Hola Rayan!" Brendan said.

Rayan slowly looked up to match the face with the distantly familiar voice. There was nothing but shock in her eyes when her eyes met Brendan's. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"Brendan? Is that really you?" Rayan asked in disbelief.

"It's me."

"How is this possible? How are you… free? How long have you been free?"

"There was an investigation of the place so the police found all the captives and let us go. This happened just a few months ago."

"Wow, that's wonderful. You seem to be doing well. What are you doing here?"

"This is my brother-in-law James and he helped me find you."

"You were looking for me? Why?"

"Who else would I look for?"

"I'm going to take my break now so that we can talk."

Rayan went on her break so that the three of them could sit together and she could continue the conversation.

"I can't believe you have a brother-in-law." Rayan said.

"You wouldn't believe how huge my family is."

"I am so glad you finally have them."

"Why are you working here? Your IQ is almost as high as mine?"

"You're new to the real world; you'll learn that some things don't always work out as they should… My mom and I always wanted to break you out of that place but it was too dangerous."

"I understand that… but what I don't understand is why you're here. Don't you have a college degree?"

"…No."

"You said you went to college."

"I lied."

"Why would you lie to me? Is it because you needed a cover because you were pregnant and you didn't want me to know so you came back a couple years later and said that your daughter was younger than she was?"

"…What?" Rayan was shocked. "How…how do…how?"

"I've seen Izzy."

"You have?" Rayan said excited and concerned. "How is she? Is she ok?"

"She's fine but apparently she has SORAS because she's older than what you told me she was."

"Are you sure my baby is ok?"

"She's great. She isn't living with Oswaldo. He was abusive and… one of my sister's cousin's adopted mother took her in… I think that's right."

"Oh God."

"Why did you leave her?"

"I didn't leave her. I would never do that, I love her. He took her from me and I couldn't find her. Where are they?"

"Llanview."

"Llanview? That's just the next town over from where we're from. Damn it!"

"She knew I was looking for you. She would love you to see you."

"Really? She isn't angry with me?"

"I don't think so but I just have one question. Is Izzy my daughter?"

-v-

It was Christmas Eve and Dani, now six months pregnant was at home with Vida watching "A Wonderful Life."

"Your sister is kicking? Do you want to feel it?" Dani asked Vida.

She placed Vida's hand on her stomach so that she could feel and she got extremely excited.

"Mommy, is daddy coming back?" Vida asked.

"Vida, remember I told you, you'll see him tomorrow."

"It's not fair, I want to see him all the time like I always have."

"I know, Mica. I'm so sorry."

"A Wonderful Life, that's my favorite Christmas movie." Jason said after he quietly entered the room unnoticed.

"Daddy!" Vida said and ran to hug him.

"Hey baby girl, hey Dani."

"Hey, I didn't expect you hear but I'm happy you are."

"Let's finish watching our movie so that afterward, Vida can go to bed so that Santa can come!"

"Mommy and me baked cookies for him too!"

"Ooh! What kind?"

"Chocolate chip!"

"The best of them all!"

The interactions between Jason and Vida put a smile on Dani's face. A couple hours later they put Vida to bed, put the gifts under the tree and then relaxed and ate those chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm happy you're here but why are you here?"

"I wanted to be with my daughter and my wife on Christmas Eve."

"So we're still together?"

"I won't lie to you, I went to Evangeline and had some divorce papers drawn up but I started thinking about how much you were going through after you found out what I had done. I knew you were very angry, unhappy and felt like you couldn't trust me or talk to me but you were sticking it out and even though you're the D.A. you didn't rat me out. It makes me furious that you would cheat on me and get pregnant by some other man. I would never cheat on you but I've been gone for months and I did say thick and thin until death do us part so I'm back because I love you with everything I have in me. We're going to need to see a counselor but I don't want to throw away a fifteen year relationship and nine year marriage away that easily."

"Thank you because I was going to give up on us but I couldn't. I know it was wrong but sleeping with Matthew made me realize that and I regret it so much."

"What's going to happen if he figures out I was the one who stole from his company?"

"He hasn't yet and I'm sure he won't. If he does… we'll figure out how to get you out of it."

"Have you explained this situation to Vida yet?"

"No. How do you explain this to an eight year old? It's hard enough to explain where babies come from? Why do we even have to tell her anyway?"

"She's going to wonder why her little sister isn't a black girl like she is."

"No she's not."

"She may be eight but eight year olds notice that siblings tend to look alike. Other reasons are that Matthew is going to be apart of this baby's life and she's going to wonder why and this baby will be calling him daddy instead of me. It's going to confuse her and bottom line is she will want to know."

"Fine, I'll try to explain it to her."

"Do it before the baby is born."

"I will."

"I'm sorry for what I've put you through and I'll be here for you and this child."

"Thank you. I'm sorry too. Let's not put each other through any of this again."

"Deal."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-v-

Destiny rung the doorbell to the Buchanan mansion and Asa answered.

"Hey Ace. I didn't know you were here." Destiny said.

"My sisters and I are staying here for the holidays."

"That's nice… are you going to let me in?"

"Sure, you can come in Destiny!" Asa said loudly so that his sisters could hear.

"Are you hiding something?"

"No."

Destiny walked in and looked into the living room where Drew and Nicole were standing and looking suspicious as if they were hiding something.

"What are you doing?" Destiny asked.

"Nothing." Drew and Nicole said in unison.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dad is in his room and everyone else is out."

"I see. What's behind your back?"

"Nothing!" Drew exclaimed.

Destiny went over to her and took her hands. A bottle of Brandy was behind her back.

"Really?" Destiny said as she took the bottle. "You two are fourteen years old. You should not be doing this."

"You're not our mother so you can't do anything about it."

"You're lucky I'm not your mother because you two would be at military school." Destiny said and then walked away.

Destiny got upstairs and knocked on Matthew's door.

"Come in!" Matthew said.

"Hey." Destiny said.

"Destiny! I didn't expect to see you."

"I was concerned. Are you ok?"

"I'm a lot better. The doctor still wants me to relax."

"If you weren't such an asshole, maybe you wouldn't have gotten your ass whooped and suffered a bit of brain trauma. I know you haven't seen your grandson yet so I bought you some pictures." She handed him the pictures and then sat in the chair next to his bed. "How does it feel to be living back home with your parents?"

"I don't know, I guess it's not so bad. They've been taking care of me." He looked through the pictures. "Wow, he's beautiful. He looks like Miry but lighter and with blue eyes."

"He looks like he can be Vanessa Williams' son but he does have the Buchanan chin."

"He has that beautiful, black, curly hair like Miry too. He looks pretty good judging by these pictures but is he?"

"He is wonderful. He came home today."

"That's great! I'm sorry I've been such a jerk."

"You've been a jerk for a long time, you mind being more specific?"

"I'm talking about everything but about Miry being pregnant in particular. I just wanted better for her."

"I wanted better for her too but it happened, there's nothing we can do about it."

"The headaches and the seizures I was experiencing really scared me. I was afraid I would go back into a coma or worst, die and not come back this time. I thought I had learned my lesson the first time but now I know I that I didn't. I can't continue to act the way that I have been just because… I can't have you."

"Matthew."

"It's true, I couldn't get what…or who I wanted so I acted out like a child and I was wrong… That's what I did when I couldn't have Dani and I was sixteen then. The antics I pulled back then are no longer acceptable and I have been even worst than I was back then. There was a time I wasn't always so bad and that's when we were together."

"Yeah and then you cheated on me. After that you dated Kristina Corinthos for a while but then you were lonely. You haven't had a real relationship since but do you think I didn't notice that AFTER Darren and I got back together and you were still with Kristina you would see us together and you couldn't take your eyes off us. It was like I became more attractive to you when you couldn't have me but I don't think you admitted that to yourself. No you didn't do that until I was getting married and you decided that that was the best time to shout it to the world. You know what, you snooze, you lose. It was too little too late. I moved on and I was and still am happy. Darren loves me like you never could show me."

"I would have if you had given me the chance."

"You had your chance! We finally dated for an entire year and you cheated on me. It's not my fault that I was ready when you weren't and I found love with someone else."

"Then let me ask you something. Why are you here on Christmas Eve instead of with your husband and the rest of your family?"

"For a long time, I was fine having nothing to do with you except what I had to do with you but when I realized how bad your drinking was I wanted to help you and that kind of sucked me back into your world again. That's the world where I always feel the need to come to your rescue. I worry about you and although you and Miracle are growing further and further apart, I don't want her to lose you."

"You love Miracle but you love me too."

"… Yeah… I love you too but… I don't want you. I want Darren and I love him. I'll admit the one kiss we shared brought back some old feelings but it doesn't change anything. Darren has my heart and you don't deserve it. Plus, you're having a baby with my best friend, you have some nerve to ask me back."

"You're serious. There's really no chance for us, ever?"

"Never so I want you to move on and finally let go because if you wait on me, you will always be lonely."

"I guess I should just focus on being a better father then."

"Yeah you should, speaking of that, Drew and Nicole need some serious discipline, especially Drew. I could smack her in her little smart ass mouth."

"Excuse me."

"It's the truth and they were downstairs chugging down a bottle of Brandy. You're lucky I came, they would've drunken it all but they're pretty much drunk anyway. Give them some time; they'll both have their heads in the toilet."

"I can't believe them!"

"Believe it; they were doing much worst than that while you were in rehab… I have to get back home. I'm glad you're better, when you're able; make sure you stop into see your daughter and your grandson."

"Wait, how's Dani?"

"She's fine and congratulations you've got another girl on the way."

"Tell Dani, I'll call her and… I'm here for her."

"Sure. I'll see you soon." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

-v-

There was a victorious Christmas gathering happening at Vicki's. Liam, Sierra Rose and Izzy found themselves in an odd conversation with Natalie and Roxy but it began to turn into a bunch of embarrassing stories about Liam in which he wanted to get away from.

The big double doors to the living room opened so they turned around to see who was entering the room. Everything felt like it was suddenly in slow motion for Izzy. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ma?" Izzy questioned, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Was it just a memory that she was holding on to since she was a little girl? She just knew it couldn't be real until the woman spoke back to her.

"Izzy!" Rayan exclaimed and opened her arms.

Izzy ran into her mother's arms and hugged her, she held on for her dear life.

"Mommy? It's really you."

"It's me baby. I tried to find you, I really did. I didn't want you to go."

"I always held onto the fact that I knew you loved me even though sometimes it was hard to believe."

"I'm sorry for everything you had to go through."

"I'm ok now and you're here. This is the best Christmas ever."

"There are some things I have to tell you. Can we talk alone?"

Natalie directed them to the kitchen so that they could talk.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"…You have twin brothers. I was pregnant when you both left."

"Wow… what are their names?"

"Ryan and… Brendan."

"Brendan? He's named after that weird guy that found you?"

"He's not weird."

"If you say so… but why did you name him that?"

"I was in love with him."

"Is he their father?"

"No, definitely not but that brings me to the next thing I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Brendan is your father… Feliz Navidad?"

Izzy just stood there with her eyes wide and mouth opened as she massaged her temples.

"Oh this is a lot to process."

"On the bright side, you're no longer related to that psycho."

"Does my dad, you know Oswaldo know?"

"Yes, he's always known."

"What the hell? Then where was this guy?"

"He was held captive from the time he was born so he couldn't take care of you."

"He's one of those people who just got broken out of there? Oh my God. How did you two happen?"

"My mother took care of him and she would always take me along and I would play with him and we learned together. I was his only friend. When we got older I realized all the things he would never experience, you know like a first time and he treated me better than any man or boy in my life ever did and I loved him so I…"

"Ill. You like took his virginity?"

"I never told him that you were his because I didn't want him to feel guilty but he figured it out when he learned how old you were."

"How did… Oswaldo get involved?"

"I already knew him but we got close when I couldn't see Brendan because I was pregnant. He said he would raise you like his own. Sometime after you were born, he became abusive but I stupidly married him anyway and it got worst. I eventually threatened to leave with you but that's when he took you."

"This is outrageous."

"I know but we have each other now and I will never let you go again. We're going to get everything right. I love you."

"I love you too… When do I get to meet my brothers?"

"They're out in the car with that James. You know he's your uncle-in-law. He's cute."

"Cuter than the apparent love of your life, Brendan?"

"Nooo, no one's cuter than Brendan."

"I missed you so much, mommy."

"I missed you more." Rayan gave Izzy a kiss on the forehead.

-v-

It was New Years Eve and Victor just spent the entire day with his family but he decided to celebrate his first New Years back home alone in his condo because he was beginning to feel miserable. He's back now and he has no love. He can't have Evangeline and he can't have Téa, the only two women he's ever really loved though he could admit to himself he'll always have a phenomenal love for Evangeline, he knew Téa was his soul mate but it didn't matter because he just knew he could not have her.

There was a knock at the door that Victor chose to ignore but it wouldn't stop so he eventually decided to answer.

"What?" He asked, agitated as he opened the door.

Téa stood in front of him in a beautiful red gown, with her hair in an up-do like he liked it.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at a red ball with your _husband_?" Victor asked.

"Vic… I love you."

They stood almost frozen as they looked into each other's eyes and then suddenly shared a long, passionate kiss as the clock struck twelve.

"Happy New Year." Victor said. "I'm glad I'll be spending it with you."

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please go to the profile and vote for your favorite "Llanview Lives" character in the poll if you haven't already. The next chapter will get back to our new generation characters. I appreciate all of your reviews, love to read them._

_On a side note, could you all do me a favor and vote for my niece in the Tyson Chicken Nugget Contest. Thanks if you do. _?id=2273

_Thanks for reading._


	17. One Life to Live

**One Life to Live**

Sierra Rose and Izzy were having lunch after they went shopping for her Sierra Rose's wedding dress with GiGi.

"You are going to look so gorgeous on your wedding day. I love the gown you chose." Izzy said.

"Thank you! I am so happy! Sam is such a wonderful guy. I am so lucky to have him." Sierra Rose said.

"And he's lucky to have you. How does your family feel about you marrying him?"

"They still hate the idea because I'm young and because of whom Sam's family is. My dad isn't that upset about his family anymore because Sam has actually been growing on him since he saved his life, however, he still thinks I'm throwing my life away because I'm young."

"I agree, you should probably wait but if you have love now you might as well make it official."

"Since we're talking about dads, have you heard from yours or has he been keeping his distance?"

"Boy, do I have a story you. My dad, my abusive, angry dad isn't even my dad."

"What?"

"He's not my dad. You know who is my dad?"

"Who?"

"Sam's brother."

"Jack? That doesn't make any sense."

"No, not Jack. Brendan."

"The new weird one, that's been locked up all his life?"

"Yeah!"

"How'd that happen?"

"My grandmother was like his nanny and she used to take my mom with her to work so they grew up together. She was his only friend and they were in love."

"Wow."

"Oh yeah… I have my mom back!"

"What?"

"Yeah! She's back and she's here to stay! Oh and I have twin little brothers!"

"A lot has been going on. We had a lot to catch up on. How did we go this long without talking?"

"You've had a lot to focus on. I'm going to move in with her too, once she finds a place! Brendan actually just get a computer job with the police department. You know he's a certified genius."

"It seems like you really like him."

"I guess. It's a big change from having a father that hurts me all the time. He's really sweet. He's weird but I'm getting pass that. I understand. He's around all the time. When he and my mom said they loved each other, they really meant it."

"Are they together?"

"Not really but I'm sure they will be really soon. I don't mind. I'm happy and so are they. It's good, after what we've all been through."

"I'm happy for you, all of you!"

"This is a good time for the both of us. You're marrying the love of your life and I have a family, even more than I asked for. You know Roxy is totally attached to me now."

"Yeah I know and you know something cool?"

"What?"

"Now you're a Cramer woman and you're related to Dorian Lord. That is awesome. No more struggles for you."

"I don't know about all that."

"I do, now you definitely won't have to worry about college."

"I don't think so but my mom and I are going to meet his mom later today."

"You mean your grandmother."

"Whatever."

"Well, we only have one life to live, let's live it up."

-v-

Later, Izzy and Rayan met up with Brendan at La Beulé so that they could meet Blair. They were able to get James to baby-sit Rayan's twins.

Izzy, Brendan, Blair and Rayan were gathered in the living room. Brendan was especially happy to introduce the people that he loved. In the few weeks that Rayan had been back in his life he had been able to open up to everyone a lot more and he was a lot happier. Meanwhile, Izzy and Rayan were nervous and they had a reason to be because Blair was not at all excited to meet Rayan.

"So you're Rayan…" Blair said.

"Yes… it's nice to finally meet the mother of this lovely man." Rayan said.

"I have a question. How could you and your mother know that Brendan was kidnapped and not report it to someone?" Blair asked and it became awkward immediately.

"Wow… Um… Ms. Cramer, I understand what it's like to have your child taken from you. My mother and I loved Brendan and we wanted to take him out of there. We really did, especially my mother. Brendan and I are close in age so I was really young at first. We just couldn't, it wasn't safe. If we said anything they would kill us, all we could do was take care of Brendan and give him love." Rayan said.

"A boy was taken away from his mother and all you two could think about was yourselves?"

"Ms. Cramer, there's nothing else that I can say."

"Not only did you not help him but you kept his little girl away from him."

"I was protecting all of us. Do you know how hurt Brendan would have been if he couldn't be apart of his daughter's life? What if the agency found out and took Izzy too? What if they hurt me because of this? I couldn't risk all that!"

"I don't like you." Blair said.

"Mom! Don't speak to Rayan that way. Rayan and her mother were all I had growing up. If it weren't for them I wouldn't know anything at all about the real world. It was because of them that I'm as intelligent as I am and it's because of them that I know what love is. You weren't there; those cruel people would have hurt them. Rayan did the right thing when she kept Izzy away and she's right it does hurt that I didn't get to watch her grow but she did what she needed to do to keep her safe. You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing in her predicament. Rayan is the love of my life and if you don't accept her you don't accept me." Brendan said.

"…Fine." Blair responded.

"Izzy is your granddaughter; it would be nice if you two could get to know each other." Brendan said.

"I would like that." Blair said.

"Mom, I would like to talk to you alone." Brendan said and he and Blair stepped out of the room into the hallway.

"She's a word that sounds like itch and begins with the letter b." Izzy said to Rayan.

"Izzy, don't say that. She's your grandmother and now she's the only one you have since mom died all those years ago. She's just upset." Rayan said.

Meanwhile, outside the room with Brendan and Blair…

"I want Izzy, Rayan and her boys to live with us." Brendan said.

"Are you crazy?" Blair asked.

"No. I love them, they need a place to stay and one day I plan on marrying that woman."

"You're being ridiculous. There is no way they are moving in here."

"Fine, then I'll move out and get my own place. I have a job now and money from you and my father."

"You can't do that."

"I can do what I want. I'm a grown man, remember? I'll leave."

"No. Don't do that. I just got you back."

"Then let my family stay here, that's all I'm asking for. They are good people."

"I don't think I have a choice."

-v-

At Destiny and Darren's, Miracle and Leon were asleep on the couch. They were exhausted from taking care of their newborn son. Miracle was especially tired since she's the one who has to take care of him when he wakes up in the middle of the night. They both suddenly woke up when they heard Evan crying.

"You stay here, I'll get him." Leon insisted and then ran upstairs to the nursery.

Destiny walked into the room.

"Mom, do I have to go to this dinner tonight?" Miracle asked.

"Yes." Destiny said.

"But I'm tired and I don't feel like being bothered with dad and the rest of the family."

"For whatever reason, your father wants us to attend this dinner so we're going."

"It's a waste of time. It doesn't even make sense. He invited you and Aunt Dani too. What's up with that?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out."

A couple of hours later they headed over to the Buchanan mansion with Dani who's now eight months pregnant. Leon stayed at Darren and Destiny's to take care of Evan.

Miracle, Destiny and Dani walked into the Buchanan mansion and into the living room. There was Drew and Nicole, their mothers, Asa, David, Rachel, Nora and Bo.

"What is this, the baby mama convention?" Dani asked, sarcastically.

"Asa's mom isn't here." Miracle said.

"She'll be here in a little while." Asa said.

"Who is Asa's mom, anyway?" Destiny asked.

"You don't even know?" Dani asked.

"No, do you know?" Destiny asked Miracle.

"I have no clue." Miracle said.

"That's strange." Dani said.

Matthew walked into the room.

"I'm glad you three finally showed up!" Matthew said and then walked over and gave them a hug.

"Why do you want us here?" Miracle asked.

"We're all family. We need to act like it."

"Whatever." Miracle said and then went to have a seat.

"This better be good." Destiny said before she and Dani went to have a seat.

"I don't think you've all been formally introduced." Matthew said before introducing all of the mothers of his children.

There was Lilo who was Drew's mother. She was a beautiful Hawaiian woman with brown hair in a short cut like Kris Jenner, beautiful skin and high cheek bones.

Then there was Farah, who was Nicole's mother. She was also very beautiful. Farah was Arabian with long black hair and lips like Angelina Jolie.

Everyone sat around in the living room in silence.

"Matthew, I don't know what your plan is but whatever it is, it sucks." David said.

"Hey! Let's play charades!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Miracle said.

"It will be fun." Matthew said.

"No. It won't. I'm going to call Leon and check on Evan." Miracle said and then left the room.

"Matthew, can we talk to you?" Bo asked and then Bo, Nora, Rachel and Matthew left the room.

"So, we've finally met the Queen B after all these years." Lilo said.

Destiny and Dani looked at each other confused.

"I'm talking about you, Ms. Destiny." Lilo said.

"I'm the Queen B of what?" Destiny asked.

"Matthew's heart." Lilo said.

"Oh gosh." Destiny said, annoyed.

"You're the reason why no one else can have it." Farah said.

"I don't believe that." Destiny said.

"We do. We can't have him because you do." Farah said.

"I don't have Matthew. I have a husband and if you could win Matthew's heart, maybe you would have." Destiny said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lilo asked.

"It means, gold digging, one night stands don't usually win the heart of the man." Dani said.

"Excuse me!" Lilo exclaimed.

"Ooh, Dani, you went there."

"Uh oh! I knew this was a bad idea!" David said.

"Ok! She's eight months pregnant; the hormones are all out of whack. You know how that goes." Destiny said.

"She meant it!" Lilo said.

"Well… this isn't a good time, with the kids around." Destiny said.

"Kids, leave the room!" Lilo and Farah said.

"Oh no. I am going to kill Matthew." Destiny said.

Drew, Nicole and Asa left the room, left Destiny, Dani, Lilo, Farah and David in the living room.

"Bottom line is, Matthew was never going to take you two seriously." Dani said.

"Says the first, girl to ever throw herself at Matthew." Lilo said.

Dani gasped in disbelief.

"Ooh, Matthew always had a big mouth." Dani said.

"It doesn't matter. Dani was fifteen, you two are grown women. You're beautiful but you're desperate and no man likes that. You two also have bad attitudes and they don't like that either. Frankly, Matthew likes jumping from woman to woman, that's what he does. Snoop Dogg has him thinking he's a pimp and David over there, has him thinking he's Asa the first. That being said, can we act like mature women here and stop all this nonsense. A good example needs to be set for the children." Destiny said.

Everyone else came back into the room.

"Are you ladies playing nice?" Matthew asked.

"Dad, I know you can be totally oblivious but look at the company you have right now, of course everything isn't going well." Miracle said.

"As soon as Asa's mom gets here, we can eat." Matthew said.

"Matthew, I'm here! This better be good!" Everyone heard a woman say with a southern accent before they actually saw her.

When the woman was revealed everyone was shocked.

"Mom!" Asa exclaimed before giving her a hug.

"Miley Cyrus is Asa's mother?" Destiny asked rhetorically.

Destiny and Dani looked at each other and had a flashback to auditioning for the high school musical and singing, 'The Climb' for the audition.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know everyone was here. Hi. Matthew, what's going on?" Miley said.

"I'm having a family dinner."

"Oh. You could have warned me." Miley said.

"How did you two meet?" Miracle asked.

"David and Miley did a movie together and I met her on the set. We're good friends." Matthew said.

"I think we're at the bottom of the list of women that Matthew will make his girlfriend, let alone his wife." Farah said to Lilo.

"Time for dinner!" Matthew announced.

Everyone headed to the dining room but Matthew pulled Miracle aside.

"What?" Miracle asked.

"I just want to tell you that I love you and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you but that's going to change." Matthew said.

"That's easier said than done." Miracle said.

"Have I really lost all of your trust?" Matthew asked.

"Yes." Miracle replied.

"Wow." Matthew said shaking his head. "We're going to fix our relationship, I promise. Remember, I love you no matter what." Matthew said and then hugged her.

"…Could you leave everyone else alone too? Every time you hurt someone I love or start some drama with them it affects me too."

"I'm a changed man. I want to be a better man and father."

Everyone gathered around the dining room table. It was awfully awkward but David talked up a conversation about himself then his son Rick Powers interrupted the dinner and ended up joining in. David and Rick broke the ice though, everyone began to join into the conversation but Lilo and Farah always had something shady to say without being outright about it. Matthew got a phone call as soon everyone started to enjoy themselves.

"Matthew, do you have to take that right now?" Nora asked.

"I'm sorry, just this once." Matthew said.

Everyone was thinking that was typical Matthew but Matthew left the table for a few minutes and everyone continued to mingle.

A few minutes later Matthew came back and his happy demeanor was long gone.

"What happened?" Bo asked.

Matthew looked at Dani.

"What?" Dani asked.

"Your husband stole from our company!"

"Uh oh." Destiny and Dani said.

"Uh oh?" Matthew asked. "You two knew about this? Destiny?"

"Matthew calm down." Destiny said.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me?" Matthew asked yelling.

"It's about to hit the fan." Drew said.

-v-

At Llanfair, Ryder, Jaime, Jessica and Antonio were in the living room trying get through to Bree. Jessica and Antonio were finally back together. After Antonio ran into Ford in the elevator he realized that Ford was absolutely right, he and Jessica were meant to be so he went back to her.

"I don't understand you. What happened to the girl that was so willing to put everything on the line to save Ryder and the rest of the kids in that hostage situation?" Antonio asked.

Everyone was jumping on Bree and she couldn't take it any longer. The look on her face changed and she appeared to have a headache.

"Bree?" Jessica questioned.

"It's Brennan." Bree who was now Brennan said.

"What caused you to reappear?" Antonio asked.

"As bad as Bree may be, she can't take being jumped on by the people she loves and she does love you. Why do you think I existed for so long? I am the person you all want Bree to be, not the person Bree really wants to be and apart of her resents that she can't really be herself around you all. That's a big part of why she's treats you all the way she does." Brennan's expression changed and she looked as if she was having a headache and got into a ball on the couch.

"Bree?" Jessica questioned again.

"Bree" shook her head.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked.

"Brea." She replied as if she was a little girl.

"Uh oh." They all said.

Bree changed to another persona not long after that. This time it was a man named after her father, Nash.

Eventually before the day was over she was Bree again and suddenly she felt a lot better and wasn't as angry as she usually was. She looked up at Jessica and Antonio and hugged them. Then she looked at her siblings and walked away.

"What does all this mean?" Jaime asked.

"I think it means she had a break through." Jessica said.

-v-

Hope and Gabe were at La Beule` babysitting Bel but Bel was up in the nursery taking a nap so Hope and Gabe were in the living room enjoying each other's company.

"You know, I'll be leaving town after Sam's wedding." Hope said.

"I know… about that-" Gabe started before he was cut off by Bel's crying.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Hope said and then went to check on Bel.

Gabe got a call from Millicent while Hope was away. He was enjoying the conversation with his little sister until he heard a loud thump outside the room. He hung up with Millicent and then ran out to see what happened.

Hope was lying at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. He ran to her side.

"Hope!" Gabe exclaimed.

_Hope looked around, confused as to where she was._

"_What happened? What's going on? Where am I?" Hope wondered._

"_Hope." A voice called._

_Hope turned around to match the face with the voice._

"_Hello Hope."_

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes, it's me." Cole said._

"_Am I dead?"_

"_No, not yet and it's not your time but you hit your very badly. This is the in between. It's not your time but you can choose to walk through the white gates if you want to."_

"_I can't believe it's you." Hope hugged him. "I never thought I'd see you again."_

"_We'll all meet again. I'm proud of you. I've been watching and keeping an eye on you."_

"_That's really nice to hear."_

"_I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you growing up but you turned out great and at least you did have James since you couldn't have me."_

"_Daddy, I love you so much. I don't want to leave you."_

"_I know but I'll always be with you. You can't see me but you can feel me. You have to go back. It's not your time. You have so much more to accomplish."_

"_I guess if it's not my time to go, I should enjoy living… and keep making you proud but I'm sure there have been a lot of moments where you weren't so proud so I need to make up for those times. Sometimes I'm a little more like my grandparents than I should be."_

"_You're a good person, remember, that and Gabe, he's good for you."_

"_I'm glad you think so. It's nice to know he has your approval."_

"_Now, go back and live your life. I love you."_

"_I love you too, daddy."_

Hope woke up in Llanview's Hospital with Gabe by her side.

"Hey, my love." Hope said.

"Hope! You're awake!" He kissed all over her face.

"Yeah I am!" She smiled at him.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"My dad likes you."

"Huh?"

"I saw him and I talked to him and he said he likes you and that you're good for me."

"I have your daddy's stamp of approval that means a lot."

"You were going to tell me something before I had to run off."

"I was going to say, where ever you go, I will follow. I'm going with you when you leave."

"Oh Gabe! That makes me so happy but what are you going to do about school?"

"I'm going to take online courses for a few semesters."

"Gabe, I love you. You're the best."

"I love you too. Don't scare me like that again."

"I promise, I won't."

-v-

A few weeks passed and it was time for Sierra Rose and Sam's wedding.

Sam was alone with his best man, Leon and his groomsmen Jack and James.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Jack said.

"I only plan on doing it once, unlike you." Sam said.

"I didn't plan on getting married more than once and I'm sure everyone else in our family didn't plan on it either." Jack said.

"Starr and Dani have only been married once and they've been married for a long time." Sam said.

"Don't hold your horses for Dani." Jack said.

"Do you always have to be so negative?" Leon asked.

"Sam started it." Jack said.

"It's weird not seeing Téa and Shaun together. Téa's with dad and Shaun is with Evangeline. I guess it's cool that they're back together but I guess I just got used to Téa and Shaun being so happy together." Sam said.

"Tell me about it." Leon said. "You don't have to worry about that though because you and Sierra are meant to be."

Sierra Rose was in a room with her bridesmaids; Hope and Starr, her maid of honor; Izzy and her aunt GiGi.

"SiSi, are you sure you want to do this?" GiGi asked.

"Yes, Aunt GiGi, I'm sure."

"Ok…you look beautiful." GiGi said, admiring Sierra Rose in her white mermaid wedding gown and her hair in an elegant up-do.

"Well SiSi, it's your day. Are you ready?" Izzy asked.

"I've never been more ready in my life." Sierra Rose replied.

-v-

Everyone was in the church waiting for the ceremony to begin. Millicent was sitting in between Ryder and Liam. She just couldn't understand their relationship. She looked at both of them, rolled her eyes then got up and walked away.

"I'm sorry." Liam said.

"What?" Ryder asked confused.

"I'm sorry. I started this conflict between us when we were kids and I just kept it going as we got older. What's funny is, no matter how much we seemed to hate each other you always had my back no matter what."

"It's not all your fault. We were born on the same day and we come from twins. We were bound to clash. Besides, we grew up together and we had to share everything but we're eighteen now and we'll be graduating in a couple months. We should put everything behind us. You know, we're a good team. We were faced with a crisis in that hostage situation and the both of us together, saved the day."

"Yeah we did." Liam put his hand out for a hand shake.

"Come on! We're family!" Ryder hugged him.

"If you hurt Millicent again, I'll still come after you."

"Man! I'm not going to hurt Millicent! Just enjoy the moment."

Millicent approached Miracle so that they could talk.

"I know I messed up our friendship and I know you can't trust me but-" Millicent started.

"Don't worry about it."" Miracle said cutting her off. "All is forgotten."

"Really? We can be friends again?" Millicent asked.

"I didn't say that but we aren't enemies anymore. I just don't trust you around my man. That being said, if you need me you can call me but no, we won't be having lattes together."

"I understand. Thanks for talking to me."

Miracle spotted Matthew walk in the church with Miley Cyrus and Asa.

"OMG!" Miracle exclaimed.

"What?" Millicent asked.

"Oh, nice talking to you, girl, I have to go."

Millicent walked back over to Ryder and Liam and Miracle went back to where she was sitting with Destiny, Darren, Dani, Jason, DJ and Vida.

"Dad, just walked in here with Miley Cyrus as his date. Dad never has a real date to anything. Asa told me they were spending more time together and not just as friends like they were before."

"Good, he'll finally leave me alone although, he hasn't bothered me at all since he found out I knew about Jason and now I'm representing him." Destiny said.

"It's about time he found his own woman." Darren said.

"I'm happy for him." Destiny said.

"Me too." Miracle said.

"Now we just need to keep Matthew away from Jason so he doesn't ruin Sam's wedding." Dani said.

"Ooh, he actually kissed her in public! It's serious." Miracle said after she saw Matthew and Miley kiss.

It was time for the wedding to begin. Everyone was ready to see the glorious ceremony take place. Even though both Sam and Sierra Rose's parents wanted to stop the wedding, none of them did and they let them do what made them happy. It was obvious that Sam and Sierra Rose were deeply in love and before they knew it, they were husband and wife. Sam kissed his beautiful bride.

"Ohhh!" Everyone heard a scream in agonizing pain. It was Dani having her first contraction… A lot of people won't be making it to the reception.

"My water just broke." Dani said.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Destiny said.

Matthew ran over and it was huge chaos about who was going to drive Dani to the hospital before Dani even got out of the church.

"Hey! Would one of you take my sister to the hospital and act like adults? What the hell is wrong with you two?" Sam yelled.

Jason drove Dani to the hospital and the close family members met them there.

Matthew kept starting drama with Jason and David was actually the one who made Matthew realize that the day was not about Jason but about his daughter who would be entering the world soon.

Dani eventually decided that she just wanted Téa to be in the room while she was in labor.

Before the day was over, Dani gave birth to a beautiful eight pound, five ounce baby girl with brown hair and brown eyes who she named Del Zulimar Buchanan.

Del was Matthew's fifth child and he was determined to do it all right this time.

Destiny was able to get Jason the shortest sentence he could possibly get for his crime. Needless to say, Matthew wasn't too happy about that.

Miracle and Leon continued to raise Evan together. It was difficult at times but they managed and it made them closer than ever.

Izzy, Rayan and her brothers soon moved into La Beule`. Brendan insisted that they moved in. All he wanted was to be close to them and finally have a real family and that's what they were and he loved it. He was finally happy. Brendan and Rayan eventually got married and made it official.

Izzy graduated along with Ryder and Liam. She decided to go to LU because she finally had a family and she did not want to let it go.

After graduation Ryder dove into his acting career. He stayed in Llanview for a while but then he went to L.A. to take Hollywood by storm but that was after he and Millicent broke up.

Millicent eventually got together with Zane. She apparently has a thing for what she feels is a bad boy but she doesn't even notice it.

Liam went to L.A as well but attended USC. Liam and Izzy broke up after the summer but remained close friends while he was away.

Jaime continued to be happy with Jay and they decided to start a family but Jaime also opened an art gallery displaying all of her art and it did really well.

Bree was finally better and officially intergraded. She fell in love and finally launched her fashion magazine but as a bonus, got her own reality show.

Hope went off to study psychology all over the world and Gabe followed her wherever she went. Who would have thought they would be so close after the way their relationship started?

Sam and Sierra Rose lived happily ever after… even with the drama surrounding their families.

**The End**


	18. There's More

Now you can read _Llanview Lives 2: Grown Ups. Hope you enjoy!_

.net/s/8148858/1/Llanview_Lives_2_Grown_Ups


End file.
